Return to the Love
by roter drache
Summary: AU Harry wird gekiddnapt. Auch Hermine und ihre Familie verschwinden. Welche Macht haben die beiden Amulette und wer sind die vier hohen Lords. Diese Story ist ein wenig Darkfic aber nicht sehr arg. Mehr Humorvoll und 3 Seiten wissen nicht was geschieht. Geschichte eingestellt
1. Ein unglücklicher Puppenspieler

_Das ist die dritte Geschichte die ich on stelle. Alle Figuren die aus den Harry Potter Büchern kommen, gehören JK. Die Personen die noch nicht in den HP Büchern vorgekommen sind, hab ich selbst erfunden. So jetzt kommt eine kleine Inhaltsübersicht von mir._

**Albus vertraut seinen Dad nicht und will seinen Neffen töten. Das will aber Hephaistos nicht und beginnt einen wirklich genialen Plan zu schmieden. Albus Neffe kommt zu Menschen, von denen Albus glaubt, das sie nicht auf den kleinen aufpassen können. Albus Plan, Cole zu kidnappen schlägt schief. Albus will auch wie in den Büchern, Harry zu seinen Verwandten bringen, doch dieser wird von Leuten gekidnappt, die bis jetzt noch nicht auf den Plan gerückt sind und alles noch mehr für alle verwirrte. **

Kapitel 1 (Ein unglücklicher Puppenspieler)

Wie immer, wenn er sich auf ein schweres Gespräch vorbereitete, schlenderte er einen kurzen Fußmarsch zu dem Haus, in dem er das Gespräch führen würde. Er sah nicht besonders gut aus und auch der Zahn der Zeit nagte schon an seinen alten Knochen. Nicht das es verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass er schon drei Jahrhunderte auf den Buckel hatte. Viele würden jetzt denken, dass er bei so einen Alter schon total senil sein müsste, doch das war er nicht. Trotz seines schon fortgeschrittenen Alters, gehörte er zu den klügsten Köpfen der Welt. Einige, die schon ihren hundertsten Geburtstag hinter sich hatten, hatten schon das Vergnügen ihn als Verwandlungslehrer zu haben.

Der Name dieses Mannes wurde von einigen Personen sogar verflucht, aber diese gehören auch zu den fiesesten Menschen ihrer Welt. Der Name dieser erstaunlichen Person war Hephaistos Griffin. Hephaistos hatte ein grell buntes Hemd an und dazu eine gleichfarbene Hose. Seine Haare hatte er zu kleinen Rasterzöpfen gebunden, wodurch er das Aussehen eines in die Jahre gekommenen Hippies hatte. Aber er war alles anderes als ein Hippie. Nein dieser Mann war, wohl der geachtetste Mann am Festland. Nicht mehr viele wussten, dass dieser Mann wohl am meisten gegen Hitler und seine NS getan hatte, doch trotzdem wurde den Kindern, die Achtung vor den Mann eingetrichtert. Doch hier in England kannte ihn keiner, denn sein Sohn Albus hatte die englische Zaubergemeinschaft vor Grindelwald beschützt. Hephaistos Griffin war ein Zauberer, der wohl seine schwierigste Aufgabe nun erledigen musste. Anders als alle anderen Zauberer, mochte er die Sorte Menschen mit denen er nun ein Gespräch führen würde. Viele andere würden sie als unwürdig erachten um mit ihnen zu reden, doch Hephaistos war nicht wie die anderen Zauberer. Jedes Mal, wenn er hörte, dass ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe schlecht über die Muggel redeten, so bekamen sie als antwort: „Wie dumm muss man sein um nicht zu verstehen, dass sie unseren Respekt verdienen."

Nein, er war nicht so wie die anderen, denn er war weitaus klüger als sie und war nicht so verbohrt in der Vorstellung. Nein, für ihn waren alle gleich und er wusste, dass in den Muggeln mehr steckte, als alle glaubten. Es gab viele Studien die verboten wurden, die das wohl brisanteste Geheimnis belegten. Denn es gab keine Normalen, nicht Magier, sondern deren magische Kerne waren einfach nicht aktiviert. Hephaistos wusste, dass wenn dies bekannt werden würde, würde die Zaubergemeinschaft zusammen brechen. Doch über diese Dinge würde er sich nie mehr Gedanken machen können. Denn nach dem Gespräch würde er seinen letzten Zauber ausführen. Schon klingelte er an der Haustüre eines wunderschönen Hauses, man konnte es fast schon eine Villa nennen. Das Haus war von einem braunen Zaun umgeben und vor dem Haus gab es einen schönen Garten. Das Haus war schneeweiß und hatte ein grünes Dach.

Die Balken waren auch grün und um die Fenster befand sich eine 10 cm dicke grüne Linie. Im Garten standen einige Apfelbäume, die schon bald reife Früchte tragen würden. Doch dieses Vergnügen würde er nie mehr haben. Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete eine schwangere Braunhaarige die Türe, soweit, dass sie sah wer vor der Türe stand. „Komm doch rein. Ich hab dich schon erwartet." Nun öffnete sie die Türe ganz und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. In letzter Zeit war er oft in diesem Haus gewesen. Ja, er kannte diese Menschen und sie waren ihm ans Herz gewachsen. „So alt wie du tust bist du sicher nicht. Ich glaube, mich erinnern zu können das wir mal ein Verhältnis hatten.", lachte die Frau und man sah deutlich, das sie schwanger war. „Das wird wohl daran liegen, dass ich dort mit Magie meinen Körper verjüngt habe und zweitens ich bin heute mit einer sehr ungewöhnlichen bitte hier." Sofort verfinsterte sich Janes Gesicht. Sie wusste, das irgendwann etwas geschehen würde, doch sie hatte gehofft, das er noch eine Weile dauern würde. „Setzt dich inzwischen ruhig ins Wohnzimmer. Dort ist auch Henry und sieht fern."

„Kriegt man ihn neuerdings überhaupt nicht mehr von dieser Kiste weg? Da könnte ich glatt sein Haus ausräumen und er würde nichts bemerken.", sagte Hephaistos mit ernster Stimme und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, doch in seinen Augen sah man den Schalk. Paar Sekunden sahen sich beide an, bis sie los plusterten und sich auf den Weg machten.

„Henry, altes Haus. Hab dich neulich als ich euch Besuchen ging nicht gesehen." Henry schreckte auf und blickte zu Hephaistos der Lachtränen in den Augen hatte.

„Sehr komisch, kannst du mir nicht einmal in Ruhe Knight Rider sehen lassen? Du würdest auch aufschrecken, wenn jemand ins Zimmer stürmt und dich von Star Threk ablenken würde.", schmollte Henry ein wenig, doch als ein paar Sandwichs vor ihm standen, war wieder alles vergessen. Nachdem sie die Sandwiches gegessen hatten, setzte sich Jane auf Henrys Schoß und umarmte ihn.

„Über was willst du mit uns sprechen?", brachte es Jane auf den Punkt und blickte Hephaistos mit einen Blick an der ihn festnagelte. „Nun, wie ihr wisst, kommt eure kleine Hermine im September zur Welt. Ich garantiere für eure Sicherheit, aber ich würde euch bitten ein Kind bei euch aufzunehmen." _So, jetzt ist die Katze aus den Sack, _dachte Hephaistos uns sah in die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Muggelfreunde.

„Wer ist dieses Kind?", kam es nach wenigen Minuten von Jane.

„Es ist so. Dieses Kind ist mein Enkel und ich mach mir sorgen um ihn. Mein jüngster Sohn ist leider... Wie soll ich das sagen... Er ist so was wie die Inkanation des Bösen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Jane geschockt.

„Er ist der Herrscher der PinPings und ich will nicht, dass mein Enkel in seine Klauen kommt. Ich würde für den Kleinen sogar sterben. Cole ist mein Erbe.", gestand Hephaistos.

„Wie meinst du das mit Erben." Henry sah Hephaistos durchdringend an und wartete auf die Antwort seiner Frage. „Cole wird, mein magischer, aber auch mein materielle Haupterbe sein. Wenn ich sterbe, wird er all meine Titel erben sowie mein Gold."

„Was geschieht, wenn wir ihn aufnehmen? Seine Eltern werden sicher was dagegen haben und werden uns angreifen. Ich will nicht, das meine Familie in Gefahr gerät.", sagte Henry und in seinen Augen sah man, dass man ihn nicht mehr so schnell von dieser Entscheidung abbringen werden konnte.

„Wenn meine Hoffnung sich bewahrheitet, dann wird euer Haus bald besser geschützt sein als alles andere. Mein Sohn Aberforth, Niclas und ich werden euer Haus mit allen erdenklichen Zaubersprüchen schützen. Ihr müsst ihn nur die ersten drei Jahre bei euch aufnehmen und dann wird Aberforth ihn bei sich aufnehmen, wenn ihr es dann noch wollt. Ich werde euch Schutzamulett geben, damit ihr geschützt seid und danach euer Haus mit meinen Zaubersprüchen schützen. Morgen wird Niclas vorbei kommen und seine Sprüche auf das Haus legen, zusammen mit meinem Sohn."

„Was ist mit Albus? Deinen anderen Sohn. Wird er nicht auch alles Menschen erdenkliche Tun um uns zu schützen?", fragte Jane.

„Nein, wird er nicht. Dafür ist zu viel zwischen ihm und mir vorgefallen. Albus ist dafür, dass wir meinen Enkel töten, anstatt ihn zu beschützen. Deshalb bin ich nicht gewillt ihn auch nur in die Nähe von euch zu lassen.", sagte Hephaistos mit einen bitteren Unterton. Kurz steckten Jane und Henry ihre Köpfe zusammen.

„Nun, Hephaistos. Wir machen das, solange du dafür sorgst, dass uns nichts geschehen kann.", sagte Henry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hephaistos und Jane lachten sich schief. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot war einfach göttlich.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen.", fragte Henry spöttisch.

„Es ist nur so sau komisch wenn du so grimmig schaust und dabei die Arme verschränkst.", stieß Jane hervor und griff sich sofort an den Bauch, da ihr gerade ihre Tochter ihr einen Tritt verpasste. In diesen Augenblick leuchtete etwas in Hephaistos Umhang auf. Als dies geschah hörte man nur noch ein „Ich hätte es doch wissen müssen" und schon klopfte sich Hephaistos selbst auf den Kopf. Dann zog er einen Talisman heraus der die Form des Ying und Yang Zeichen hatte. Ein Teil war in Silber gehalten und in ihn funkelte ein kugelförmiger Rubin. Der andere Teil war aus Gold und hatte einen blauen Kristall. Der Talisman mit einem Durchmesser von 30 Zentimeter war in der Mitte durchgebrochen und bestand aus zwei Teilen. Das erstaunlichste aber war, das dieser goldfarben leuchtete. Hephaistos nahm ihn und warf ihn in die Luft. Der Blick aller drei war nur auf den Talisman gerichtet, der nun auf Janes Bauch zuflog und an der Bauchdecke kleben schien.

„Wie es scheint, hat der Talisman eure Tochter ausgewählt. Dieser Talisman soll, soweit ich weiß, sehr mächtig sein, doch keiner weiß, wie mächtig. Ich möchte euch bitten, niemanden von ihm zu erzählen. Ich hab keinen der beiden Talismane verwenden können und hab sie nur aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus mit hier her genommen. Ich möchte euch auch bitten, den anderen für mich auf zu bewahren. Ich vermute, dass die beiden zusammen gehören, da es keine Schriften gibt, in denen geschrieben steht wie man sie vereinen könne. Durch ein paar Test konnte ich feststellen, dass auf beiden, mir unbekannte Schutzzauber liegen."

Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und wollte die Zauber untersuchen, als schon ein Erstarrungszauber aus den silbernen auf ihn zu flog und ihn zum Erstarren brachte.

„Du hattest wohl recht mit den Talismanen. Sie scheinen auf ihre weise miteinander verbunden zu sein. „Willst du wissen, was das interessanteste war. Ich fand sie getrennt in zwei magischen Truhen. Jemand wollte wohl verhindern, dass sie wiedervereint werden.", sagte Hephaistos. „Nehmt ihr meinen Enkel bei euch auf und verwahrt ihr auch für mich die Talismane?" Beide nickten und nun fragte er: „Wie sollte eure Tochter den heißen?"

„Sie wird Hermine Jane Granger heißen. Sie wird im September zur Welt kommen.", erzählte Henry stolz und streichelte über Janes großen Bauch.

„Ich glaube ihr solltet ihr auch noch den Namen Yara geben.", gluckste Hephaistos. Beide sahen ihn geschockt an und wollten wissen warum, doch Hephaistos blieb hart. Danach wurde zusammen Tee getrunken und dabei über belanglose Dinge geredet. Um 6 Uhr verabschiedete sich Hephaistos und mit einem leisen Knall war er verschwunden.

* * *

Einen Moment später tauchte er in Amerika auf. Er stand im Mittelpunkt eines Zeltlagers. Ein Mann in einer silbernen Rüstung lief auf ihn zu: „Commander, die Truppen sie Kampfbereit. Wir warten nur noch auf ihre Führung."

„Gut, dann werde ich mich umziehen und währenddessen, lässt du die Truppen aufmarschieren. Weg treten Major." Wehmütig ging Hephaistos in sein Zelt, wo schon seine Rüstung und seine Waffen lagen. _Ein letztes Mal werde ich in dieser Rüstung kämpfen, die mir schon so oft das Leben gerettet hat. Doch dieses Mal, werde ich es ganz bestimmt nicht überleben. Ich hoffe, meine Lebensenergie reicht, um diesen Zauber zu sprechen, _dachte Hephaistos und zog seine silberne Rüstung an. An seine Seite, hängte er ein Red Dragon Schwert. Als er nach draußen ging, sah er seinen Sohn Aberforth. Obwohl er schon 100 Jahre alt war, sah er noch immer wie 50ig aus. Sein Haar war braun und hinter seiner randlosen Brille befanden sich leuchtend blaue Augen. „Aberforth, was machst du hier? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht will das du bei den Kampf dabei bist." „Vater, ich muss dir helfen. Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren.", kam es von Aberforth, der nebenbei seine schwarze Rüstung kontrollierte. Hephaistos sah die Rüstung seines Sohnes verwirrt an und so sagte dieser: „Ich will mich in das Feindliche Gebiet schleichen und Ramon mit einen verzögerten Erstarrungszauber belegen. Das Passwort für die Erstarrung ist _Time_"

„Mögen die Ahnen dir wohl gesinnt sein.", sagte Hephaistos und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Ich hoffe auch, dass sie dir wohl gesonnen sind.", kam es von Aberforth. Eine Sirene ertönte und gab somit das Signal zum Sammeln. Mit raschen Schritten, begaben sich alle zum Sammelpunkt und stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Hephaistos stellte sich vor seine Männer und begann mit seiner Rede: „Ich weiß, wir sind zu wenige um sie zu besiegen. Heute, werden wir etwas tun, was Generationen nach uns nie wieder jemand machen kann. Wir werden den Feind Bannen und hoffen, dass es irgendwann jemanden gibt, der mächtig genug ist, um den Feind für immer zu besiegen. Ich weiß, wir sind nur 400 Mann und gegen uns steht eine doppelt so große Armee, doch wir werden es schaffen." Alle schrien: „Heil den Siegreichen Kriegern"

tbc


	2. Pläne werden ausgeführt

Danke für die nicht vorhandenen Reviews. Wenn die Story hier weiter gehen sollte, dann sollten bei mir ein paar Reviews eintreffen. Wie jeder Autor freue ich mich über jede Art von Reviews. Wenn ich aber keine bekomme, dann sehe denke ich, das es niemanden interessiert was ich da schreibe.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

* * *

**K2 (Pläne werden ausgeführt)**

Müde und von Trauer gepeinigt, schlurfte Aberforth die Straße entlang. Er wusste, dass sein Vater das Haus zu dem er ging mit diversen Zaubersprüchen geschützt hatte. Vater, warum musste das geschehen? Warum musstest du sterben? , dachte Aberforth und Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht. Seit gestern war er um einige Jahre gealtert. Jetzt sah er nicht mehr wie 50 aus sondern wie 80. Sein Haar war grau und seine Augen waren rot, da er die letzte Nacht sehr viel geweint hatte. Als er vor der Haustüre stand, atmete er einige Male ein und aus, um seiner Gefühle Herr zu werden. Dann betätigte er die Klingel und die Türe wurde aufgerissen. „Hey, du musst Aber…" Jane stockte. Vor ihr stand ein gebrochener Mann. Schweigend bat sie ihn hinein und bot ihm eine Tasse Tee an. Danach setzten sie sich ins Esszimmer und behutsam fragte Jane: „Was ist geschehen?"

„Dad ist tot. Er ist in den Flammen verbrannt.", schluchzte Aberforth. Schnell überwand Jane die Distanz zwischen ihr und Aberforth und nahm ihn in den Arm. Beiden rannten die Tränen über die Wangen. Ihnen ging der Tot von Hephaistos sehr nahe und so gaben sie einander Halt.

„Hey Jane, wer ist bei uns auf…", Henry kam ins Esszimmer und stockte in seiner Frage. Es Tat ihm in der Seele weh, seine Frau so zu sehen.

„Schatz was ist geschehen?", fragte er behutsam. „Hephaistos ist tot.", schluchzte sie und heulte sich weiter in Aberforths Armen aus. „Oh, mein Gott.", war das einzige was aus Henry kam, bevor auch bei ihm die Tränen zu kullern begannen. Man musste Hephaistos mögen. Obwohl er manchmal, nicht alles sagte und ein wenig Geheimnis krämerisch war, tat er alles um einen zu helfen. In letzter Zeit war er sehr oft hier und hat mit uns geredet. Auch gab er uns kleine Tipps in Sachen der Wirtschaft, die wahre Geldgruben waren, dachte Henry. Weinend ging Henry zu Jane und Aberforth und nahm sie in den Arm. Minuten lang taten sie nichts anderes als zu weinen und sich gegenseitig im Arm zu halten. Sie schreckten erst auf, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mit verheulten Augen öffnete Henry die Türe und vor ihn stand ein alter Mann. „Sie müssen Henry Granger sein. Mein Name ist Nicolas Flamel und bin hier um für die Schutzzauber zu sorgen.", sagte der Mann. „Warum sind sie verheult?", wollte Niclas wissen.

„Hephaistos ist tot", sagte Henry bedrückt.

„Oh, dann wissen sie es schon.", sagte Nicolas ohne eine Gefühlsregung.

„Was soll das heißen? Geht ihnen der tot von Hephaistos nicht nahe?", schrie jetzt Henry fast.

„Schon, doch sein Geist war schon so weit. Hephaistos war für mich wie ein Sohn.", sagte Nicolas weiterhin ohne eine Gemütsveränderung.

„Henry, lass ihn doch rein." Langsam drehte sich Henry um und sah seine Frau die ihn bittend ansah. Schweigend trat Nicolas ein und setzte sich ins Esszimmer. Dort goss er sich eine Tasse Tee ein. „Ich weiß, der Tod von Hephaistos geht euch drei sehr Nahe, doch ihr müsst verstehen, das es so kommen musste. Hephaistos hat das alles geplant und möchte dass ihr weiter lebt. Er würde nicht wollen, dass ihr in Trauer versinkt. Schaut wieder nach vorn und nicht mehr zurück. Haltet seine Worte in Ehre und vergesst die Versprechen, die ihr ihm gegeben habt nicht." Henry, Jane und Aberfort kullerten weiterhin die Tränen über die Wangen, doch als die Worte zu ihnen durchdrangen, rafften sie sich auf. Tief in ihren Inneren wussten sie, dass sie weiterleben mussten um Hephaistos Opfer in Ehre zu halten.

„Hephaistos gab mir für euch diese Briefe. Ich sollte sie euch geben wenn er tot ist. Die beiden roten Rollen sind aber Besitzurkunden. Die sind für Cole. Das sind die Besitzurkunden für Dumbledore Manor und McStone." Aberforth plusterte in seinen Tee.

„Er hat Cole beide Häuser vermacht? Mir ist es egal, aber wenn Albus das erfährt, dann wird er mehr als sauer sein."

„Hephaistos hat ihm die Häuser vermacht, weil er gedacht hat, dass Albus ihn nicht an die Bücher der Bibliothek lässt. Du weißt, wissen ist Macht und Cole wird irgendwann sehr viel Macht brauchen können.", erzählte Nicolas.

„Das was ihr uns bis jetzt über Albus erzählt habt, lässt mir glauben, das er ein ziemlich ungute Person ist.", meinte Henry und sah von Nicolas zu Aberforth.

„Nein, das ist er nicht. Es ist nur so, dass er seinen Vater die Schuld am Tod von Mom und Ariana. Hephaistos konnte Albus nicht mehr ansehen, weil dieser Grindelwald ins Haus gebracht hatte, der Mom getötet hatte.", sagte Aberforth.

„Dann ist doch Albus schuld daran.", sagte Jane. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum Albus seinen Vater die Schuld gab für etwas was er verbrochen hatte.

„Nun, Albus beschuldigt Hephaistos damit, dass er ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte was er wusste. Hephaistos wollte aber Albus nicht in den Krieg mit hinein ziehen. Hephaistos hat Albus die Freundschaft mit Grindelwald verboten, doch dieser hörte nicht auf ihn", erklärte Nicolas.

„Deshalb will Albus, Cole Steine in den Weg legen?", fragte Jane ungläubig.

„So ist es. Albus misstraut seitdem jeden Feuerapheten und Cole wird mit Sicherheit ein sehr mächtiger. Lassen wir doch dieses Thema und lasst und mit den Schutzzaubern beginnen." Kam es von Nicolas der nun aus seiner Jacke einen kleinen Beutel herausfischte. Aberforth sah Nicolas fragend an. „Nun, das sind Steine, die mit der Umgebung verschmelzen und ein Grundstück magisch Schützt. Hab die Herstellung dieser Steine aus der Bibliothek von McStone. Einen dieser kleinen Steine braucht sieben Stunden um einen bereich von 1 m³ zu verzaubern. Diese Steine verteilen sich von alleine auf den Grundstück."

„Ich hab nie von diesen Steinen gehört."

„Das gehört auch eigentlich zu einem sehr geheimen Zweig der Verwendung von Psyenergien. Diese Steine sind so ähnliche wie die normalen Psyenergiesteine, doch hab ich sie bei der Herstellung immer wieder mit Schutzzaubersprüchen besprechen müssen, damit sie die Schutzzauber haben."

„Da können meine Zauber nicht mithalten. Müssen die Schutzzauber legal sein?", fragte Aberforth hinterlistig.

„Man hätte dich nach Slytherin schicken sollen. Du bist Genial.", sagte Nicolas anerkennend.

„Was meinst du Nicolas?" Verwirrt sah Jane und Henry die beiden anderen an.

„Ich werde ein Blutmagieschild mit meinem Blut herstellen. Diese Magie ist verboten, da die Zauber erst überwunden werden können, wenn ich sterbe oder wenn ein stärkerer Blutsverwandter sie bricht. Ich werde mich aber nach Österreich absetzten und dort die Geschäfte meines Dads übernehmen. Besser gesagt, jeder der mich töten will muss zuerst meine Leibgarde töten und dann auch noch mich. Da ich auch noch im Hauptquartier der Wärter sein werde, ist die Chance, mich zu töten unter Null.", lachte nun Aberforth. Nicolas warf die Steine auf den Boden und murmelte einen langen Zauber. Sogleich leuchteten die Steine auf und verschmolzen mit dem Boden.

„So, jetzt bist du dran. Meine Zauber stehen. Das Haus wird besser geschützt sein als Hogwarts."

Aberforth ging ins Wohnzimmer und machte in der Mitte eine große Fläche frei.

Nun zeichnete Aberforth mit einer roten Farbe, ein Pentagramm auf den Boden und stellte an den Ecken weiße Kerzen auf.

„Was für eine Farbe ist das?", fragte Jane, trotz sie die Antwort sich schon vorstellen konnte.

„Das ist keine Farbe, sondern Blut eines Königsgreifes. Es ist schon 1000 Jahre alt und wurde freiwillig von diesem gegeben. So ist der Zauber um einiges mächtiger als es mit den Blut eines anderen Tieres." Aberforth stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und schnitt sich in die Handfläche. Dann schloss er seine Hand zu einer Faust und ließ das Blut in die Mitte des Pentagramms tropfen. Danach wandte er sich einer Spitze zu und sprach:

„Feuer, Element der Wärme und der Energie, schütze diese Familie vor bösen Mächten."

Sogleich wurde aus der Kerze ein Feuerball. Dann drehte er sich zur nächsten Spitze weiter und sprach:

„Wind, Element des Wissen und der Güte, hüte die Familie mit deiner Macht, damit sie lernen können."

Nun war anstelle der Kerze ein Wirbelwind der sich unenthaltsam immer weiter drehte.

Wieder wandte er sich eine Kerze weiter und sprach wieder:

„Erde, Element der Fruchtbarkeit und der Beständigkeit. Sorge für die Fruchtbarkeit der Familie und beschütze sie mit deiner Macht."

An der Stelle wo die Kerze war, war nun ein kleines Steinwesen.

„Wasser, Element der Heilung und der Gesundheit. Sorge dafür das die Wunden der Familie heilen und sie nicht an Krankheiten sterben."

Wie bei den anderen Spitzen verschwand die Kerze und nun stand an ihrer Stelle eine Wasserkugel.

„Blut des Sprechers, Gegeben um die Familie zu schützen, sollst mit deiner Magie die Feinde vernichten und in die Verdammnis stürzen."

An der Stelle der Kerze war nun ein blutroter Dolch. Sofort flammte das ganze Pentagramm auf und verschwand dann.

Nicolas zog seinen Zauberstab und führte einige Zaubersprüche aus.

„Der Blutzauber ist mächtiger als er sein sollte. Du musst über ein erstaunliches Potenzial verfügen. Erde ist doppelt so stark und Wind sogar dreimal so stark. Feuer ist auch um einiges Stärker als es sein sollte, aber das ist begründet, bei diesem Vater.", meinte Nicolas.

„Mich hätte es gar nicht gewundert, wenn der Zauber stärker ist. Ich bin Windaphet und meine Vorfahren sind Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw.", erklärte Aberforth.

„Ah, von da weht der Wind. Da ist es schon verständlich das der Zauber so mächtig ist. Aber Albus könnte den Zauber brechen.", sagte Nicolas nachdenklich.

„Nein, kann er nicht. Auch wenn er die Ahnen rufen würde, so würde er nicht fallen. Ich habe nicht wie es für diesen Zauber üblich ist, mein Stärkstes Element in den Angriff gesteckt, sondern in die Verteidigung. Albus wird eines der fünf in die Verteidigung und die anderen in den Angriff schicken. Ja, die Verteidigung des Blutzaubers fällt, aber dahinter ist ein Reflektierschild. Albus muss den Blutzauber mit Gewalt brechen und die Energie wird so stark sein, das noch etwas übrig bleibt. Dieser Rest wird dann reflektiert und mit den Angriffsteil meines Blutzaubers verstärkt. Besser gesagt, sein Zauber fällt und meiner regeneriert sich, weil er nicht zerstört wurde. Durch den Angriff wird es auch noch um einiges stärker. Bevor Albus wieder versuchen kann, das Haus anzugreifen, wird der Schutzzauber des Hauses wieder auf hundert Prozent sein." Danach stellte er die Möbel wieder gerade und verabschiedete sich, um danach zu gehen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Hermine Potter  
Danke für den Review. Gut das die Geschichte dir gefällt.

Barry P.  
Danke für den Review. Ja, ich bin hart zu meinen Lesern. Ich schreib eh weiter, aber dann auf einen anderen Forum. Ich schreibe auch einen Review, bei einer Geschichte die mir gefällt, auch wenn es erst ein Kapitel hat. Ergo, kann ich das nur schwer verstehen.

saralos  
Danke für den Review. Es wird bald mehr von Harry kommen, aber der ist noch nicht geboren. Gezeugt ist er auch noch nicht, deshalb hab ich noch nichts von ihm geschrieben. Ich muss erst einmal ein paar Schachfiguren in die richtige Position bringen, bevor ich über Harry schreiben kann. Die ersten stehen schon.

**Kapitel 3 (Hermines Geburt) **

Als Jane am 9. September erwachte, wusste sich noch nicht, dass sie an diesen Tag das schönste Geschenk ihres Lebens bekommen würde. Henry fuhr wie jeden Montag in die Praxis um dort die Patienten zu versorgen. Genau eine Stunde, nachdem Henry von Zuhause weggefahren war, platzte die Fruchtblase. Jane saß gerade am Frühstücktisch als dies geschah. Warum muss es gerade jetzt passieren. Warum muss meine Tochter genau eine Woche zu früh auf die Welt kommen, dachte Jane genervt und rief die Rettung. Als die Rettung ankam und der Arzt nach ihren Befinden sah, sagte dieser: „Es wird wohl eine Hausgeburt. Der Muttermund ist schon zu weit geöffnet."

* * *

Als Henry vor dem Mittagessen nach Hause kam, war das Haus leer. Zuerst sah er im Wohnzimmer nach und fand seine Frau nicht. Er wollte gerade die Lebensmittel wegräumen, als ihm ein Zettel auffiel, der auf den Küchentisch lag. Neugierig hob er den Zettel und las:

_Henry, unsere Tochter ist früher als erwartet gekommen und wir sind im Krankenhaus. Komm bitte nach._

_In liebe deine Jane_

Einige Male las er den Brief, bis er realisierte, was dort stand. Ohne auf etwas zu Achten, rannte er aus den Haus und stieg in das Auto ein. Ohne auf die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen zu achten, raste er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in Richtung des Krankenhauses. Dort angekommen, lief er sofort zur Auskunft. „Entschuldigen sie bitte. Können sie mir sagen, wo Jane Granger liegt? Ich bin ihr Ehemann."

„Selbstverständlich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ihre Tochter ist einfach entzückend. Als man sie rein brachte, da sah sie so niedlich aus.", schwärmte die ein wenig molligere Krankenschwester in ihren weißen Gewandt.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber sie haben mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wo meine Frau liegt und mein Baby."

„Oh, entschuldigen sie. War keine Absicht. Ihre Frau liegt in Zimmer 350. Dritter Stock. Dritte Türe rechts. Ihre Tochter Hermine liegt ihn der Säuglingsstation. Dritter Stock. Gehen sie einfach den ganzen Gang entlang und dort ist die Station."

Mit einen nicken bedankte er sich und stieg sogleich in den nächsten Lift. Schnell lief er zu Janes Zimmer und öffnete stürmisch die Türe.

„Hey Schatz, wie geht es dir?", fragte er zärtlich und ging auf Jane zu. Jane sah fertig aus. Noch immer klebten ihre verschwitzten Haare an ihrer Stirn und auch hatte sie wenig Farbe im Gesicht.

„Ich bin total fertig. Man wird mir Hermine in ein paar Minuten bringen, damit ich sie stillen kann.", sagte Jane mit einer rauen Stimme. Henry zog sich einen Sessel zum Bett von Jane und setzte sich zu ihr. Fürsorglich streichelte er ihr die verschwitzten Strähnen von der Stirn.

Doch sie wurden sogleich von einer Krankenschwester gestört.

„Mrs Granger. Es gibt ein Problem mit ihrer Tochter. Als ich sie aus ihren Bettchen nehmen wollte, da prallte ich an einer Barriere ab. Auch andere Krankenschwestern haben es versucht, aber jede ist abgeprallt."

Henry und Jane sahen sie geschockt an. Was ist den bloß mit unserer Tochter los. Jetzt wehrt sie schon die Schwestern ab. Dachte Henry und sagte zur Krankenschwester: „Ich komme mit ihnen und sehe was los ist mit ihr."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie da etwas tun können.", lehnte die Krankenschwester ab, doch Henry hörte nicht auf sie und ging aus den Zimmer. Vorher jedoch küsste er noch seine Frau und sah die Krankenschwester misstrauisch an.

Als Henry angekommen war, sah er wie einige Krankenschwestern versuchten, zu Hermine durchzukommen. Jedes Mal, wenn eine der Krankenschwestern ihr auf 30 cm Nähe kam, wurde sie nach hinten geschleudert.

Henry schritt schnell auf Hermine zu. Die Krankenschwestern wollten ihn davon abhalten, doch Henry lies sich von ihnen nicht abhalten. Ohne Angst vor einer Abwehr, näherte er ihr bis zur Barrikade. „Hermine, ich bin es, dein Daddy.", sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm. Zärtlich küsste er seine kleine Tochter, die nun anfing zu lachen.

* * *

Im Haus der Grangers, begann ein Amulett zu leuchten. Einer der unzähligen Zauber, die auf dem Artefakt lagen wurde aktiviert. Der Kristall im Amulett blitzte auf und deaktivierte den Anti-Portschlüsselzauber. Nun glühte das Amulett und schon landeten die Grangers in ihren Haus. Verwirrt sah sich Henry um. Er konnte es nicht fassen, das er wieder zu Hause war. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhig hatte, hörte er von oben ein paar Rufe. Schnell lief er die Treppe nach oben und bemerkte dass die Rufe aus Janes und seinen Schlafzimmer kamen. Als er die Türe öffnete, musste er sich das lachen verkneifen. Jane lag quer über dem Bett und versuchte sich aus der Decke frei zu strampeln. Jane war mit zig Decken bedeckt, die er noch nie in seinen Leben gesehen hatte.

„Das findest du wohl witzig", fuhr ihn Jane an. „Ja", war seine antwort und er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jane, dass Henry Hermine auf den Arm hielt und sie leicht in den Armen wiegte. Als Henry das glänzen in Janes Augen sah, gab er ihr ihre gemeinsame Tochter.

„Sie ist wunderschön", lächelte Jane friedlich und gab ihrer Tochter zu Essen.

„Ja, sie ist so wunderschön wie ihre Mutter.", sagte Henry sanft und holte aus dem Kasten das Amulett.

„Ist das Ding nicht zu groß für unsere kleine?" Jane streichelte Hermine über den Rücken und brachte sie dazu ein kleines Lache verlauten zu lassen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube, das wird sich von alleine regeln." Ungläubig sah Jane Henry an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und wartete.

Als Hermine fertig gegessen hatte, machte Henry ihr das Amulett um den Hals, das sogleich auf ein drittel seiner Größe schrumpfte.

„Ich hab es schon vermutet.", meinte Henry. „Jetzt bin ich aber baff. Ich hab immer gedacht, ich würde Dinge schneller auffassen und jetzt beweist du mir das Gegenteil.", schmollte Jane gekünstelt und wiegte Hermine dabei im Arm. Nach einer Weile kam es von Jane: „Glaubst du, das Hephaistos mit den Drittnamen recht hatte? Es ist irgendwie verwirrend. Er weiß Dinge, die er nicht wissen hätte können. Es scheint so, als hätte er uns einiges verheimlicht."

„Ich denke genauso. Aber ich glaube, dass er uns damit schützen wollte. Weißt du noch, das eine Mal, da er uns wichtige Informationen weiter gab ohne dass er es uns sagen musste? Ich glaube, dass er die Dinge, die wir wissen müssen, in unserer unmittelbaren Nähe postiert hat. Wahrscheinlich durfte er auch nicht darüber reden oder es waren nur reine Vermutungen. Doch wir wissen beide, das seine Vermutungen und sein Wissen immer zu den richtigen Schlüssen führte."

„Da hast du recht. Er hat uns indirekt geholfen unsere Schulden los zu werden. Zum Glück hörtest du auf ihn und hast die 100 Pfund die du als erstes Verdient hast, nicht gespart sondern in die Aktie die Hephaistos empfohlen hat gesteckt."

„Ja, irgendwie fand ich es sogar seltsam, dass die Firme, die fast pleite ging, plötzlich einen Großauftrag bekommt.", meinte Henry

„Nicht einmal Hephaistos kann auf die USA Einfluss nehmen.", entgegnete Jane den Einwand ihres Mannes.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Wir haben doch gesehen, das es so sein könnte.", gab Henry Jane zum nachdenken. Durch die Diskussion abgelenkt, bemerkten die beiden aber nicht, dass Hermine in Janes Armen eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Der heutige Tag verlief nicht so wie er sollte, dachte Albus Dumbledore, als er den Bericht von Moody durchlas. Zuerst war bei einen Einsatz zwei seiner Ordensmitglieder schwer verletzt worden und dann auch noch der Missglückte versuch mit den Leuten in Kontakt zu treten, vermutlich mehr Über seines Vaters Pläne wusste als er. Doch diese waren ihm durch die Lappen gegangen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie zwei Muggel mit ihrem Baby so schnell verschwinden konnten.

Vielleicht hat mein Dad da irgendetwas gedreht, dachte Albus und las den letzten Teil des Briefes noch einmal durch:

_Wie du befohlen hast, haben wir herausgefunden wo Mrs Granger nach der Entbindung war. Da du gesagt hast, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht freiwillig kooperieren würden, gaben sich einige unserer Mitglieder sich als Krankenschwestern aus. Doch leider konnten wir das Baby nicht entwenden. Das Baby war von mächtigen Zaubersprüchen geschützt, die wir nicht brechen konnten. Erst der Vater des Kindes konnte durch die Schilde hindurch. Als wir dann die beiden außer Gefecht setzen wollten, da lösten sich die beiden auf. Wir wollten sehen, ob wir nicht die Mutter in unsere Gewalt bringen könnten, doch auch diese war verschwunden._

Eine Stimme in seinen Inneren sagte ihm, dass er die Finger von dieser Familie lassen sollte, doch er wollte nicht auf sie hören. Zu sehr, interessierte ihm das was geschehen war. Albus ließ seinen Blick durch sein Büro wandern. Wieder einmal war er fasziniert von den Phönix der vor gut drei Wochen bei ihn aufgetaucht war. Fawkes, wie er den Phönix nannte, hob erhaben seinen Kopf, um ein kleines Lied zu singen. Schnell waren die Gedanken an die Grangers weggewischt und der Brief verbrannte während Albus Fawkes ansah. Wieder einmal, veränderte Fawkes die Erinnerungen von Albus um ihn so von den Grangers los zu bekommen. Nicht wie die letzten Male lenkte er Albus Gedanken nun an die Frage über Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit.

Wieder einmal, musste ich diesem alten Hosenscheißer auf andere Gedanken bringen. Wenn es so weiter geht, dann muss ich wohl auch die Erinnerungen des ganzen Ordens verändern. Die sollen endlich die alt Ehrwürdige Familie McKlirr in Ruhe lassen, dachte Fawkes und teleportierte sich weg.

* * *

An einem dunklen Ort tauchten fast zeitgleich drei Gestalten auf. Einer hatte braunes Haar und trug eine viereckige Brille. Der erste der aufgetaucht war hatte graues Haar und hatte schwarze Augen die jeden durchdringen ansahen. Der letzte im Bunde hatte schwarze Haare und hatte eine grüne Robe an. Der Braunhaarige und der Schwarzhaarige zogen fast zeitgleich ihre Zauberstäbe und beäugten sich misstrauisch.

„Was machst du den hier Sal! Solltest du nicht schon seit tausend Jahren unter der Erde liegen?", fragte der braunhaarige spöttisch den anderen.

„Das gleiche kann ich dir auch fragen oder Godric? Wie geht's den Rovie? Staucht sie dich noch immer zusammen, wenn du ein Buch nicht wie ein Heiligtum behandelst?", kam es aalglatt vom anderen.

„Ladys, wir wollen uns hier nicht die Augen auskratzen, sondern Reden und ich verbiete es mir, das in meiner Gegenwart mit Zauberstäben herum hantiert wird.", stauchte der grauhaarige die beiden anderen zusammen.

„Hey! Wir sind keine Ladys!", kam es von beide.

„Ja, ja. Ist schon gut.", murmelte der grauhaarige in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Da ist es schon leichter einen Kleinkind beizubringen, das die Herdplatte heiß ist, dachte der grauhaarige und drehte die Augen über.

„Könnten sie bitte die Freundlichkeit besitzen und uns ihren Namen nennen?", presste Godric durch seine Zähne.

„Nennt mich einfach Phönix oder der-mit-dem-Feuer-im-Hintern", lachte der grauhaarige.

Sal und Godric sahen sich an und deuteten den alten Mann den Vogel. Als dieser dies sah, zündete er mit einer Handbewegung den Hosenboden der beiden anderen an. Beide schrien auf und versuchten mit ihren Zauberstäben das Feuer zu löschen, doch das Feuer lies sich nicht löschen.

„Sagt, das es euch leid tut.", sagte der alte Mann beleidigt.

„Ja tut uns leid dass wir ihnen den Vogel gezeigt haben, aber bitte, machen sie das Feuer aus.", entschuldigten sich die beiden schnell.

„Euer Wunsch sei mir befehl." Und sogleich verschwand das Feuer. Höchst zufrieden, sah er die beiden anderen an. Sal und Godric sahen den Phönix vorsichtig an. Man sah nicht jeden Tag, einen Mann der einen auf diese Weise bestrafen konnte und dabei auch noch einen heiden Spaß hatte.

„Warum musste ich hier her kommen?", fragte Sal gelangweilt, doch dies war nur eine Maske. In Wirklichkeit interessierte es ihm sehr, was dieser man ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Nun, ich möchte, dass ihr euch aussöhnt. Nicht für mich sondern für eine andere Person, die euch beide und Rovie brauchen wird. Diese Person wird einmal sehr mächtig sein und ein wahrer Erbe Slytherin sein. Er ist nicht so verbohrt wie Tom und ihr könnt, wenn ihr wollt ihn formen.", sagte der Mann und erhielt dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit aller beiden.

„Warum bin ich dann hier? Wenn diese Person ein wahrer Erbe Slytherin werden würde, dann braucht ihr mich nicht.", meinte Godric und wollte schon wieder verschwinden.

„Nichts da. Ich hab vergessen zu erwähnen, das diese Person auch ein wahrer Erbe von dir sein wird."

„Mein Erbe wird nie und nimmer Muggel hassen. Wenn er das tut, dann werde ich ihn enterben.", sagte Godric kalt, was eigentlich nicht seine Art war, doch ihm ging das Schicksal der Menschen sehr nahe. Tat für Tag musste er mit ansehen, wie Voldemort stärker wurde und er wollte nicht so eine verbohrte Person als Erben.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr beide noch viel zu besprechen. Godric hast du gewusst, das Sals Frau ihn unter einen mächtigen Bann legte? Dazu waren zehn der stärksten Schwarzmagier nötig um Sals Geist unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das Wesen, mit den roten Augen, das ihr in der Endschlacht um Hogwarts besiegt hattet, war nicht Sal.", sagte der Phönix.

„Das ist wahr. Der Bann stellte eine böse Kopie meines Geistes her und sie stießen mich aus meinen Körper. Ich hatte nie etwas gegen Muggel außer, das sie meistens stanken, aber mehr nicht. Als ich dann wieder stark genug wahr, da half ich den red Dragon, sein Schwert mit einen Hokruxenrufzauber zu belegen, den ich entwickelt hatte. Ich konnte leben, da ich meinen Geist an etwas Band, das nicht so schnell vernichtet werden würde.", sagte Sal.

„An was hast du denen Geist gebunden?", fragte Godric. Kurz sah er zu dem Phönix der so aussah, als wüsste dieser alles schon.

„Ich band meinen Geist an Hogwarts und als ich mir dann mit Psynergien meinen Körper wieder hergestellt hatte und unsterblich machte, hob ich die Bindung wieder auf."

„Versöhnt ihr euch jetzt?", fragte der Phönix neugierig und bekam zu seiner Zufriedenheit ein nicken von beiden.

„So ich muss wieder los. Ich kann doch nicht einen alten Mann so lange alleine lassen. Sonst kommt er noch auf falsche Gedanken.", sagte der Phönix und verschwand.

tbc


	4. Hephaistos letzter Streich

K4 (Hephaistos letzter Streich)

Am 23.Dezember, als es gerade zu schneien begann, wurde eine schwangere Frau ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Die Frau schrie wie am spieß und das einzige was man verstand waren die Worte: „Verfluchtes Kind…. Holt es raus…. Man sollte es töten…."

Viele der anderen Patienten sahen die Frau entgeistert an und die Krankenschwestern mussten sich zusammen reißen, um dieser Frau nicht ihre Meinung zu sagen. Schon im Flur begann die Frau zu pressen, obwohl die Krankenschwestern versuchten sie von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Doktor, die Frau will nicht hören und presst jetzt schon.", sagte eine der Krankenschwester verzweifelt, als endlich der Arzt kam.

„Beruhigen sie sich Madam und ruhen sie sich aus. Wir beginnen gleich mit der Entbindung.", versuchte der Arzt sie zu beruhigen, doch die Frau schrie: „Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen, Mensch."

„Gebt ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel.", verordnete der Arzt doch der Mann der Frau schleuderte sogleich einen Feuerball auf die Krankenschwester. Diese ging sogleich in den Flammen auf und der Mann schrie den Arzt angewidert an: „Wie können sie es wagen, meine Frau so zu behandeln. Wenn sie das noch einmal tun, dann bringe ich sie um", schrie der blonde Mann den Arzt an.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore hatte aus seinen Fehlern noch immer nicht gelernt. Jetzt will er auch noch Cole kidnappen. Wenn das mal gut geht, dachte sich Fawkes und fraß eine Traube auf, die er von Albus Schreibtisch stibitzt hatte. Albus, Alastor und Minerva saßen am Tisch und besprachen noch mal den Plan. „Wir sollten von hinten eindringen und einfach den kleinen Hosenscheißer mitnehmen.", murrte Alastor und schaute alle wütend an.

„Ja, Alastor, wir können keinen Zauber außer dem Todesfluch dort einsetzen. Unsere Feinde sind gegen die anderen Flüche immun.", sagte Albus.

„Wir sollen wirklich die Feinde töten?", fragte Minerva geschockt.

„Das sind Dämonen. Die haben kein Recht auf das Leben.", kam es kalt von Albus.

„Was hast du bloß gegen die Dämonen. Die haben mich doch vor Ramon gerettet.", sagte Minerva und versuchte Albus zu beruhigen.

„Aber meine Mutter wurde von ihnen angegriffen und schwer verletzt.", kam es wütend von Albus.

_Wenn die so weiter reden, dann flambiere ich sie, _dachte Fawkes und teleportierte sich weg.

* * *

Mit einem Knall tauchten drei Gestalten auf und gingen durch den Hintereingang des Krankenhauses. Dort standen schon zwei Wachen. Mit zwei Todesflüchen, waren sie gleich schon Geschichte.

„Alastor, du deckst den Hintereingang und Minerva, du folgst mir.", sagte Albus und schlich die Gänge entlang. Vor der Babystation standen weitere Dämonen. Wieder mussten sie sie Töten und sahen, wie eine Krankenschwester gerade Cole die Windeln wechselte. Albus und Minerva wollten gerade hinein, als weitere Gegner sich ihnen in den Weg stellten. So vergingen weitere Minuten, in denen sie immer nervöser wurden.

„Schnell, Albus hol den Kleinen und dann lass uns gehen.", schnaufte Minerva, da das Kämpfen sie erschöpfte. Als Albus Cole aus seinem Bett raus nehmen wollte, da verschwand er. Geschockt, sah Albus in das Bett.

„Albus was ist, was dauert da so lange?", fragte ihn Minerva nervös und wich einem Energieball aus.

„Der Kleine ist einfach verschwunden.", kam es von Albus, der noch immer auf das Bett starrte.

„Dann sollten wir abhauen.", Minerva sah sie gehetzt um und rannte den Gang entlang. Albus sah sie verwirrt an, bis das Gesagte zu seinen Gehirnwindungen hindurch drang. Schnell folgt er Minerva und apparierte beim Hinterausgang nach Hogsmead.

Dort warteten schon Minerva und Alastor auf ihn.

„Wir haben es nicht geschafft.", sagte Albus traurig.

* * *

Aberforth las gerade einen Bericht über die Todesseraktivitäten in Frankreich, als er spürte, dass ein Magiebrecher sich aktivierte. Binnen einer Sekunde, zog er seinen Zauberstab und wartete auf den Angreifer. Kurz streckte er seine magischen Fühler aus um zu erkennen, was für ein Wesen auf ihn zu kam und war geschockt. Es war die Magiestruktur seines Vaters.

Schnell fuhr er das zweite Anti-Portschlüsselschild herunter. Schon materialisierte sich ein Baby sich in seinen Armen.

„Na du? Bist du Cole.", fragte er den Kleinen.

Das Baby wachte auf und begann zu schreien. „Nicht doch mein kleiner.", versuchte er den Kleinen zu beruhigen, doch er roch, das der kleine Racker seine Windel voll gemacht hatte.

_Was soll ich mit dir machen,_ dachte Aberforth. Schnell rief er nach seiner Sekretärin. Er wusste, dass seine Sekretärin ein kleines Kind hatte.

„Was kann ich für sie Tun?", fragte Lily, seine Sekretärin. Lily hatte schwarzes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen. Aberforth mochte sie und sie waren mehr Freunde als Boss und Angestellte.

„Kannst du dich bitte um Cole kümmern. Ich weiß nicht wie ich eine Windel wechseln soll. Bitte hilf mir", flehte Aberforth

„Der kluge Aberforth braucht meine Hilfe.", lachte sie und beschwor eine Windel für Cole.

„Untersteh dich, das jemanden zu sagen. Sonst sag ich deinen Mann, das du gestern anstatt nach Hause zu fahren, mit den anderen Frauen um die Häuser gezogen bist.", drohte Aberforth ihr halbherzig. Während beide über die Drohung lachten, wechselte Lily Cole die Windel.

„So kleiner, jetzt bist du wieder sauber.", flüsterte Lily und küsste Cole auf den Bauch.

„Du magst wohl Kinder sehr.", meinte Aberforth.

„Und wie. Wenn ich könnte würde ich sehr viele Kinder haben, aber ich kann nicht.", am Anfang schwärmte sie noch, doch dann rann ihr eine einzelne Träne über das Gesicht.

„Ach, ich glaube, unsere Forscher werden schon eine Lösung finden.", tröstete Aberforth sie.

„Was geschieht jetzt mit ihn?", fragte Lily, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich werde ihn zu den Menschen bringen, die ihn wie einen Sohn aufziehen werden und ihn lieben werden.", erzählte ihr Aberforth.

„Dann kann ich doch beruhigt sein.", lachte Lily und sie war wahrlich erleichtert. Aberforth hatte ihr schon vor Wochen erzählt, dass im Dezember sein Neffe geboren werden würde. Sie wusste, dass der Kleine einmal ein schweres Leben führen würde, doch so konnte er wenigstens eine schöne Kindheit verbringen.

* * *

Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr, schritt Aberforth diese Straße entlang. Doch dieses Mal nicht mit verheulten Augen, sondern mit Cole auf den Armen. Er hatte Lily gebeten, für Cole Gewand zu besorgen, damit er mit ihm nach draußen konnte. Obwohl sie es nur wiederwillig tat, da sie glaubte, dass Cole noch nicht ins Freie sollte, besorgte sie die Kleidung.

Nun hatte Cole einen blauen Strampler an, der ihm wie angegossen passte. Als er vor dem Haus der Grangers stand, sah er noch einmal auf den Kleinen herunter. Cole schlief in seinen Armen und hatte seinen Daumen im Mund. Er schlief friedlich, nichts ahnend, was in der Welt vor sich ging.

„So mein kleiner, jetzt bringe ich dich zu Leuten die die wie ihr eigenes Kind aufziehen werden und die lieben werden.", kam es sanft von Aberforth. Einige Minuten stand er vor der Türe und sah nur Cole beim schlafen zu. Wie kann mich dieser Augenblick nur so glücklich machen. Ja, mein Neffe ist von den Klauen seiner Eltern und der von Albus befreit worden, doch wie kann diese einfache Tatsache, das er schläft, mich so sehr berühren. Ich glaub ich werde langsam alt, dachte Aberforth. Seufzend läutete er und schon wurde die Türe von einen gehetzt aussehenden Henry geöffnet.

„Hey, komm doch rein. Bei uns ist leider ein kleiner Schweinestall, da Hermine irgendwie auf die Idee gekommen ist ihr Essen schweben zulassen.", erzählte er Aberforth, der nun auflachte.

„Dann hatten wir beide einen echt interessanten Tag. Cole hier, ist einfach in meinem Büro aufgetaucht und als ich ihn ansah, da begann er zu schreien. Rate mal was er noch gemacht hat.", kam es von Aberforth der sich eine Lachträne wegwischte.

„Was den, hat der kleine Hosenscheiße in seine Windeln gemacht?", fragte Henry.

„Du hast es erfasst. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich da aus der Wäsche geguckt habe? Meine Sekretärin hat mich ausgelacht.", beschwerte sich Aberforth gespielt. Ja, man konnte Aberforth zu den klügsten Köpfen zählen, doch hatte er sich wie sein Vater eine sehr humorvolle Art zu Eigen gemacht. Auch er hielt nichts von Reinblütern und die verquerte Art der Zauberergemeinschaft. Für ihn Zählten nur die Taten, zu denen die Person fähig ist.

„Ja, kann ich.", plusterte Henry und schloss hinter Aberforth die Türe. Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine gerade in ihren Laufstall saß und mit ihren Stofftieren spielte.

„Setzt doch Cole zu Hermine in den Laufstall. Dann können sie sich schon einmal anfreunden.", meinte Henry.

„Nein, das dürfen wir noch nicht. Cole ist erst eine Stunde alt und braucht unbedingt was zu essen. Ich hab leider in der ganzen GA keine Frau gefunden, die noch ihr Kind stillt.", sagte Aberforth mit bedauern.

„Hey Aberforth, du kannst ihn mir gleich geben. Ich stille Hermine noch und da kann ich doch noch einen kleinen Racker auch stillen.", lächelte Jane und nahm Cole aus den Armen, des verdattert aussehenden Aberforth.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Jane hat echt gute Ohren und denk nicht dran, wie Jane stillt. Denk besser an was anderes", gab Henry ihm den Rat.

„Ja, so ist es wohl besser. Läuft in der Praxis alles so wie es laufen sollte?", fragte Aberforth und zauberte schnell für beide etwas zu trinken herbei.

„Alles bestens. Ich vergesse leider oft die Schmerzmittel.", sagte Henry nachdenklich. Aberforth lachte in seinen Kürbissaft. _Zu dem geh ich wohl lieber nicht, außer ich belege mich selbst mit schmerzhemmenden Zaubern, _dachte Aberforth.

„Ach spaß bei Seite. Macht dir Albus noch immer Stress?"

„Zu meinem Bedauern schon. Er will noch immer wissen, was für Aufgaben mir Vater übergeben hatte. Wie es scheint ist Albus mit den Aufgaben, die ihm Dad gegeben hat nicht einverstanden und will jetzt meine haben."

„Was für Aufgaben hat er den bekommen?", fragte Henry interessiert.

„Das würde mir auch interessieren.", kam es von Jane die nun einen friedlich schlafenden Cole auf den Arm hatte.

„Geht es den kleinen gut?", fragte Aberforth sorgenvoll.

„Ja, er ist nur ausgepowert. Babys sollten, wenn sie geboren werden, gleich etwas zu essen bekommen, sonst geht es ihnen nicht gut.", erklärte Jane ihnen.

„Oh, ich hab was vergessen. Ich komme gleich wieder." Henry huschte aus den Raum und die Treppe nach oben. Jane und Aberforth sahen ihm nach. Beide wussten sie nicht, was Henry vor hatte. Nach wenigen Minuten hörten sie schon, wie Henry die Treppe herunter rannte. Völlig außer Atem kam Henry von Jane stehen. Gerade als Jane fragen wollte, was los ist, holte Henry das Gegenstück zu Hermines Amulett aus der Tasche. Sofort begann dieses zu leuchten und flog auf Cole zu.

„Nun, wie es scheint, hat das Amulett seinen Träger gefunden.", sagte Henry nüchtern.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragten Jane und Aberforth gleichzeitig.

„Ich hab einfach geraten" Henry nahm Cole aus Janes Armen und sah, das dieser schlief.

„Ich komm gleich wieder, ich lege nur schnell Cole in sein Bettchen."

„Nimm Hermine auch mit. Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen.", meinte Jane und holte Hermine aus ihren Laufstall, um sie dann an Henry weiter zu reichen.

„Sehr witzig. Wie soll ich die beiden gleichzeitig tragen?", maulte Henry. Hinterlistig grinsend, hob Aberforth seinen Zauberstab und zauberte eine Tragtasche auf Henrys Rücken.

„Setzte einen der beiden einfach in die Tragtasche.", kam es von Aberforth und fing sich einen tödlichen Blick von Henry ein. Murrend verschwand dieser und ließ die beiden im Wohnzimmer alleine.

„Sag, wie sieht es in der Welt der Zauberer zur Zeit aus.", fragte Jane ernst.

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?" Als Jane nickte begann Aberforth: „In der Welt der Zauberer sieht es zur Zeit schrecklich aus. Voldemort gewinnt immer mehr Macht und jeden Tag sterben mehr Menschen. Jeden Tag wechseln mehr Menschen die Seite und die Macht der so genannten Guten schwindet immer weiter. Voldemort versucht jetzt seine Macht auf den Festland auszuweiten, doch bis jetzt konnten wir sie immer wieder zurück schlagen."

„Wer sind wir?", fragte Henry, der gerade wieder zurück gekommen ist.

„Mit wir, meine ich die GA. Die Zentrale deren Aufgabe es ist, frieden in Europa und Afrika zu bringen. Alle Länder außer England haben es angenommen und rate mal, wo Voldemort am stärksten ist.", fragte Aberforth mit einer Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Ich glaube, England geht's am schlechtesten.", dachte Henry laut nach.

„Ja, so ist es. Wir sind besser strukturiert und wir schrecken nicht davor zurück, die Todesser einfach nieder zu schlachten, was die Engländer verabscheuen. Mein eigener Bruder ist der größte Verfechter dieser Politik. In Asien und in Amerika haben wir zwei Schwesterorganisationen. In Asien „The Snake" und in Amerika „The Dragons". Auf den Festland wagt es niemand mehr, sich den Todessern anzuschließen.", meinte Aberforth.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Jane und setzte sich ein wenig in ihren Stuhl auf.

„Nachdem wir die Anhänger getötet haben, haben wir Fotos gemacht und wir haben nie den Todesfluch benutzt. Da konnte es schon vorkommen, dass der Todesser, vollkommen zerfetzt wurde. Diese Bilder haben wir dann in die Zeitung gegeben und darunter geschrieben: Wenn ihr euch den Todessern anschließt, dann wird es euch auch so ergehen. Witziger weiße schließt sich seitdem niemand mehr den Todessern an.", ein fieses Grinsen zog sich über Aberforths Gesicht.

„Ich kann mir jetzt vorstellen, warum das niemand mehr macht.", sagte Jane geschockt.

„Ja, das ist auch gut so für sie. Sonst hätte ich viel mehr Arbeit, als nur die paar in Frankreich zu eliminieren.", sagte Aberforth kalt.

„Du bist bei dem Thema total kalt! Warum ist das so?", fragte Henry aus Neugierde.

„Kann damit zusammen hängen, dass Voldemort viele unschuldige Menschen gefoltert und getötet hat.", sagte Aberforth sarkastisch.

„Jetzt kann ich es verstehen. Geht dir wohl sehr nahe.", meinte Jane.

„Wenn du die Leichen gesehen hast, dann würdest du sie abgrundtief hassen. Ich tu es jedenfalls wegen den Dingen." In Aberforths Stimme war eine Kälte, die Henry und Jane einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Lasst uns lieber das Thema wechseln. Was in der Welt der Zauberer geschieht, können wir nicht ändern.", schlug Jane vor, da eine bedrückende Spannung im Raum herrschte.

„Tut mir leid, Jane. Ich wollte nicht das mein Besuch eure Stimmung drückt.", entschuldigte sich Aberforth, da er erst jetzt bemerkte, das er sich fast in Rage geredet hatte. Für ihn war der Kampf gegen Voldemort und seinen Todessern kein normaler Kampf, in den man die einfachen Eingreiftrupps schickte, damit alles wieder in Ordnung war. Nein, dieses Mal war das ein Kampf der schmutziger war, als es zugeben würde. Dieser Kampf wurde mit Toten gerächt. Er wusste, das sein Bruder es falsch anging und es nur eine Möglichkeit mehr für ihn gab. Er musste die Zaubererwelt in ihrem Glauben aufrütteln und den Schwachsinn den die Reinblüter verzapfen mit Füßen trampeln.

„Ach, so schlimm war das auch wieder nicht.", beruhigte ihn Jane.

Lange schwatzten sie noch und tranken Tee zusammen. Man hätte meinen können, dass die Babys einfach sehr ruhig waren, doch dann baute sich eine eindrucksvolle Energie auf, die sie nicht kannten.

tbc


	5. Zweifel am Verstand kommen auf

Kapitel 5 (Zweifel am Verstand kommen auf.)

Schnell stürmten die drei die Treppe hoch und liefen in das Kinderzimmer. Dort lagen, aneinander gekuschelt die beiden kleinen und schliefen.

„Was ist aus den beiden Bettchen geworden?", fragte Henry sich selbst laut. Wo eigentlich zwei Kinderbettchen stehen sollten, stand nun ein großes. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah, man, das die beiden Amulette sich verbunden hatten. Die beiden Kristalle kreisten in den Amuletten und es sah so aus, als wären die beiden nie getrennt gewesen. Die Energie wuchs weiter und schon bildete sich ein rot-blaues Schild über den beiden. Schnell stabilisierte sich das Schild und breitete wich weiter aus.

Als das Schild die Wand berührte, ging ein Alarm los.

„Oh mein Gott, die Schilde wurden gebrochen.", sagte Aberforth geschockt, als er das Geräusch hörte. Währenddessen breitete sich das Schild immer weiter aus. Henry löste sich als erstes aus seiner Erstarrung und lief zum Fenster.

„Das Schild umfängt das ganze Grundstück. Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Henry und sah weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab noch nie gesehen, dass ein Schild auch noch ein Schildbrecher ist. Da hat jemand wohl ein sehr mächtiges Schild erschaffen." Aberforth versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er spürte die Macht, die in den Raum war. Sie war gewaltig und es fiel ihm schwer zu Atmen. So sehr, drückte sie auf ihn. Er begann zu schwitzen, da es ihm nicht leicht fiel, sich gegen diese Macht zu behaupten.

Lass los, lass es geschehen. Es wird dir nichts Geschehen, hörte er eine Stimme in seinen Kopf. Langsam hörte er auf sich gegen die Macht zu wehren und lies es geschehen. Anstatt ihn zu verletzen, streichelte sie seine Seele und tröstete ihn. Eine Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus und alle Trauer wurde aus seinen Körper geworfen.

„Du siehst glücklich aus.", stellte Jane fest als sie sah, das Aberforth sich entspannte.

„Wärst du auch, wenn du getröstet wirst und dich geborgen fühlen würdest.", kam es von Aberforth. Lange verharrten sie in ihren Bewegungen und ließen alles um sie herum geschehen. Als es klingelte, schreckten alle drei auf. Schnell rannte Henry nach unten, um nach zusehen wer an der Türe war, während Jane nach den kleinen sah, die noch immer schliefen.

„Hey Nicolas, ich hab dich gar nicht erwartet.", hörten sie von unten und sie gingen die Treppe hinunter. Dort saßen schon Henry und Nicolas und tranken Tee. Nicolas, Jane und Aberforth begrüßten sich.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches?", fragte Jane gerade raus.

„Mein Besuch hängt mit einen Brief zusammen den ich Heute bekommen habe. Tja, als ich heute Mittag die Post rein holte, fand ich einen Brief von Hephaistos. Was ihr nicht wisst ist, dass ich und meine Frau unter Muggel leben und nur unser Haus mit paar Zaubern belegt haben. Was mich an den Brief verwirrt hat, ist die Tatsache, dass er ganz normal mit der Post gekommen ist und wie ein gewöhnlicher Muggelbrief aussah. Das konnte aber leider nicht sein, da Hephaistos schon tot ist. Als ich den Brief dann öffnete da fand ich einen echt interessanten Brief, aber überzeugt euch selbst von dem was dort geschrieben steht."

Nicolas reichte Jane den Brief die ihn laut vorlas:

Meine lieben Freunde,

wenn ihr diesen Brief lest, dann habe ich schon den Löffel abgegeben. Bitte trauert nicht um mich und seht, dass ihr weiter lebt. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man einem alten Narr nachtrauert und vergisst zu leben. Ich bin über 300 Jahre alt geworden und das ist selbst für Zauberer eine kleine Ewigkeit. Ich hab viel erlebt und ich hoffe, ich konnte etwas Gutes für die Welt tun und sie verändern. Nun lasst uns zum eigentlichen Grund dieses netten Briefes kommen.

Nicolas, ich bitte dich, pass auf die anderen auf und lass auch mal wieder Gefühle zu. Ja, ich weiß, mit 600 Jahren, werden Gefühle unwichtig, aber zeig sie mal wieder. Du wirkst sonst so eiskalt und das bist du nicht. Ich kann mich noch immer erinnern wie du anfingst mir die Magie zu lehren. Ich war gerade von zu Hause geflohen. Ach, wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich hoffe, du kannst mit deinen Stein der Weisen noch eine Zeit lang leben. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn so ein großer Denker jetzt schon verloren ginge. Leider, sind all meine versuche, unsterblich zu werden fehl geschlagen. Zu Horkruxen habe ich zum Glück nicht gegriffen, aber die Wege die ich gehen wollte wahren ja auch höher. Leider konnte ich nicht die Macht des Feuers in mir aufnehmen, obwohl ich es versucht habe. Da es ein sehr sicherer Weg ist, um als Feueraphet unsterblich zu werden. Auch wollte mir die Verwandlung in einen Phönikus nicht gelingen. Wie du ja weißt, sind Phönikuse die Elementarphönixe und sind so stärker als die normalen Phönixe. Beide Arten haben ja leider nicht geklappt. Ich hab sogar versucht, meine Magie an einen Ort zu verankern, aber dies hat auch nicht geklappt. Ich versteh noch immer nicht, wie es die alten Völker gemacht haben. Die sind nur noch abgekratzt, wenn sie sahen, dass es Zeit zu sterben war. Aber meine Zeit ist eh schon gekommen. Da brauche ich auch nicht versuchen, vorher unsterblich zu werden.

So zu Aberforth. Du wirst heute sicher bemerkt haben, das Baby Cole plötzlich in deinen Armen war. Hast sicher dumm aus der Wäsche gesehen. Nun, der Grund für diese witzige Showeinlage bin ich. Ich hab gewusst, dass ich bald die Radieschen von unten ansehen werde und wollte sehen, das Cole nicht in Albus Finger kommt. Ich hab gewusst, dass er ihn so schnell wie möglich zu kidnappen versuchen würde und da kam ich auf einen Plan. Ein Plan, der so einfach war, dass niemand auf ihn kommen würde. Ich hab drei LKW-Ladungen Windel in Portschlüssel verwandelt und sie mit einem speziellen Auslöser versehen. Dann hab ich einen Freund von mir gebeten, dafür zu Sorgen, das die Windeln rechtzeitig ankommen. Der Portschlüssel aktiviert sich nur, wenn er mit den Popo von Cole in Berührung kommt und dann nach ungefähr 10 Minuten. Der Portschlüssel bringt ihn dann in deine Arme. Es war deine Menge arbeit, diese ganzen Windeln zu verzaubern. Ich bin fast daran schwammig geworden. Hoffe, es hat so geklappt wie ich es wollte. Sonst würde ja plan B in Aktion treten. Sprich ich hab eine Gruppe Söldner angeheuert die Cole suchen würden und alle die ihnen in den Weg kommen töten. Der Plan dritt nur dann nicht in Aktion, wenn drei Faktoren garantiert sind. Erstens: Cole ist bei den Grangers. Zweitens: Die Grangers sind in Sicherheit und erfreuen bester Gesundheit. Drittens: Die Windel hat funktioniert. So jetzt komme ich zu den letzten Leuten mit denen ich schreiben möchte.

Henry, Jane. Wie ihr wisst, hab ich euch zwei sehr schöne Anwesen geschenkt und ich möchte euch bitten, so schnell wie möglich nach Dumbledore Manor zu gehen. Das ist ein schönes Anwesen und da kann man gut leben. In meinem Zimmer werdet ihr zwei Flaschen finden. Ich habe mir erlaubt für euch zwei Tränke zu brauen, die euch zu Zauberern macht. So könnt ihr euch viel besser um eure Kinder kümmern. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um die Kosten zu machen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und hab für euch Vorgesorgt. Dort werdet ihr auch Zauberstäbe finden, die ich schon auf eure Magischen Kerne abgestimmt habe. Es ist wohl nicht so schlecht wie ich dachte, ein genialer Zauberer zu sein. Jedenfalls, werdet ihr dort alles finden, was ihr für eine gute Ausbildung braucht. Bitte seid für alle Zweige der Magie offen und lernt schön brav.

Alles liebe euer Hephaistos Griffin.

Ps.: Nicht alles was wie ein Huhn aussieht und so gackert, ist ein Huhn.

Als Jane zu ende gelesen hatte, herrschte kurze Zeit stille. Der Brief ging allen nahe. Jane und Aberforth weinten stumme Tränen. Selbst Nicolas ging der Brief näher, als er wollte. Als währ auch in ihn ein Damm gebrochen, begann er zu weinen. Nun saßen drei weinende Menschen am Tisch und es war nur noch eine frage der Zeit, bis auch Henry zu weinen begann.

Nicolas fing sich als erstes und sagte: „Ihr solltet bald nach Dumbledore Manor ziehen. Dort seit ihr besser geschützt. Ich werde euch am Anfang in der Magie helfen und sehen, dass ihr schnell mit dem selbst Studium beginnen könnt."

Nicolas und Aberforth waren schon lange gegangen. Niemand ahnte, von den Dingen, die im Kinderzimmer geschahen. Leise tauchten aus den Amuletten zwei Gestalten auf. Eine der beiden, war eine Frau mit blauen Haar und Mandelförmigen braunen Augen. Der Mann hatte schulterlanges rotes Haar und sturmgraue Augen. Beide mussten sich wegen ihrer Größe im Raum ducken. Was bei ihrer Größe auch nicht verwunderlich war. Die Frau war 2,60m und der Mann war 2,80m. Sie hatten die Ausstrahlung von königlichen Geschlechtern.

„Sind unsere Wiedergeburten nicht wunderschön? Ich könnte sie anknabbern.", schwärmte die Frau und streichelte Hermine über den Kopf.

„Schatz, ich weiß, dass sie süß und wunderschön sind, aber bitte bleib auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Wir müssen es jetzt machen.", drängte der Mann und sah die Frau ernst an.

„Lass uns noch etwas Zeit. Sind sie nicht zu jung dafür?"

„Nein, sie müssen leider alles Wissen aufsaugen das sie kriegen können und jetzt ist die beste Zeit dafür. Wir haben nur ein kleines Zeitfenster in dem es möglich ist, das Wissen zu übertragen und den Bund zu erstellen.", sagte der Mann und streichelte der Frau über den Rücken. Entspannt schloss die Frau ihre Augen und genoss die Berührungen. Als der Mann aufhörte öffnete die Frau ihre Augen und sah den Mann tief in die Augen.

„Bitte hör nicht auf. Lange Zeit könnte ich diene Berührungen nicht fühlen. Zu lange waren wir getrennt wegen dieses Zaubers. Warm musste auch dieser Zauber unser Amulett trennen."

Sanft streichelte der Mann über die Wange der Frau. Ein leichter Schauder ging bei dieser Berührung durch beide. Seit mehreren Millionen Jahren hatten sie sich nicht mehr so berühren können und nun trafen die Gefühle sie mit einer gewaltigen Wucht. Ihre Magie, die durch die Konservierung in den Amuletten geschwächt wurde, flammte wieder auf und bekam ihre alte Stärke wieder zurück. Der Mann beugte sich zu der Frau und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Wir sollten es jetzt tun. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass so viel Macht in ihnen schlummern könnte. Das ist mehr Macht, als ich mir zu erträumen erhofft hatte.", flüsterte der Mann und legte seine Hand auf Coles Stirn. Sogleich leuchteten beide rot auf.

„So jetzt muss ich es noch machen.", sagte die Frau und legte ihre Hand auf Hermine. Nun leuchteten die beide blau auf.

„Hoffentlich ist das Wissen nicht zu fiel für ihre jungen Gehirne.", meinte die Frau und streichelte beide über den Kopf.

„Sie sind unsere Nachfahren und von unseren Geblüte. Heute Nacht, werden sie schon einen großen Teil verarbeitet haben und in gut einer Woche, werden beide besser mit der Magie umgehen, als manch anderer.", beruhigte der Mann seine Geliebte. Lange noch sahen die beiden den kleinen beim schlafen zu und wachten über sie, als wären sie ihre eigenen Kinder.

Australien; Schloss von Graf Sal; Salon

„Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Albus nach Voldemorts Vernichtung zu seinen Verwandten schickt. Wir müssen da eingreifen.", fuhr Rowena dazwischen. Godric, Salazar und sie saßen im Salon und redeten über Harry.

„Was sollen wir den tun! Sollen wir ihn einfach kidnappen und dann selbst groß ziehen?", warf ihr Salazar entgegen.

„Warum den nicht? Wir geben Harry eine schöne Kindheit. Bewahren ihn vor Albus Fängen und können unseren Erben, unsere Magie lehren.", gab Godric zu bedenken.

„Alles schön und gut. Aber wie wollen wir ihn in die Finger kriegen? Wenn Albus ihn einmal dort hin gebracht hat, dann ist der Kleine so gut wie unauffindbar." Salazar konnte seine beiden Freunde nicht verstehen. Sie wollten etwas unmögliches machen und er blickte einfach nicht durch.

„Sal, ab wann kann man einen Zauber orten?", wollte Rowena wissen.

„Erst, wenn er aktiviert ist. Davor kann nicht einmal der mächtigste Zauber ihn finden. Warte… Du bist genial." Jetzt grinsten sich die beiden an.

„Ist es das was ich denke?", fragte Godric, da er nun auch drauf gekommen war.

„Was denkst du?", fragten die anderen beiden.

„Nun. Wenn wir einen Zauberbrechzauber auf das Haus legen, der sich erst später aktiviert. So brechen wir Albus Zauber und können so Harry holen.", erklärte Godric.

„Ich hab schon gedacht, dass du nie drauf kommen würdest.", sagte Sal bissig.

Godric sah Salazar wütend an. Viel zu gerne hätte er ihn die Gurgel umgedreht.

„Jungs, hört auf auch immer anzufahren. Wenn ihr nicht sofort aufhört, dann gibt es heute keinen Nachtisch für euch beiden.", fuhr Rowena die beiden an. Betreten sahen beide auf den Boden und murmelten eine Entschuldigung.

Nachdem das aus der Welt geschafft war, machten sich die drei wieder ans Pläne schmieden und Rowena stellte eine Checkliste auf.

Warten bis Harry geboren wird.

Harry besuchen und Teil 1 und Teil 2 ausführen

Dursleys besuchen und ihnen drohen

Flüche installieren

Kidnapping planen

Harry kidnappen

Dursleys töten

Spuren verwischen

tbc


	6. Die hohen Lords

Tut mir leid meine lieben Leser, aber meine Beta hatte viel zu tun und ich wollte es nicht ungebetat on stellen. Zu meinen Bech ist meine Beta jetzt total abgesprungen und ich brauch eine neue. Hier kommt das ungebetate Kapitel. Es liegt schon mehrere Wochen bei mir rum und wartet, bis ich es on stelle. So jetzt kommen wir zur Beantwortung der Reviews.

bane1602

Danke für deinen Kommi. Ja ich weiß, es ist bis jetzt sehr verwirrend und ich hab noch nicht viel Hintergrundwissen preis gegeben, aber mit der Zeit werdet ihr mehr erfahren.

Lizz IX  
Dir auch Danke. Ich verstehe, es ist verwirrend, aber ich kann auch dir nur sagen, das es sich bald ändern wird. In Kapitel 8 treffen sich ein paar witzige Leute. Wer diese Leute sind, sage ich jetzt noch nicht, aber es wird witzig und ich lache mich fast schief bei den Gedanken daran.

Hermine Potter u. jody  
Schön das es euch gefallen hat. Der Umzug wird ein wenig Eilig sein, aber voll geil.

**_So jetzt kommt das neue, unveröffendlichte Kapitel, das ihr als erstes zu Gesicht bekommt. Ich suche noch immer nach einer/en neue/n Beta und würde mich freuen wenn sich jemand melden würde._**

* * *

K6

Am nächsten Morgen, saßen Hanry und Jane wie jeden Tag vor dem Fernseher und sahen die Nachrichten. Doch heute, war kein gewöhnlicher Tag. Heute würden sie gleich nach den Nachrichten ihr Haus verlassen und nach Dumbledore Manor ziehen. Schon gestern hatten sie zusammen mit Aberfort und Nicolas den Plan erläutert. Auch sie hielten es für viel zu Gefährlich, länger als eine Nacht in einen Haus zu wohnen, deren Schutzzauber einfach weggefegt wurden. Aberforth und Nicolas konnten feststellen, das die Zauber mächtig sind, doch wie wussten nicht, für was sie gut waren. So standen schon im Gang die Koffer und sie würden nur noch den Laufstall einpacken müssen, um danach los fahren zu können. Hermine und Cole saßen in Hermines Laufstall und sahen sich kurz an. Kurz nickte Cole Hermine zu und schon deutete Hermine auf den Fernseher. Sofort wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

Geschockt sahen Henry und Jane auf den Fernseher. Auf einmal stand dort auf den Bildschirm:

**Mummy, Daddy, ich möchte ein Geschwisterchen und ich brauch eine neue Windel.**

Beiden fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Sie hatten mit allen gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem.

„Henry, kneif mich mal" Henry kneifte Jane, die ihm deswegen einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

„Hey, ich hab nur das gemacht, was du zu mir gesagt hast.", beschwerte sich Henry beleidigt. Jane atmete tief ein und wollte gerade Henry zusammen stauchen, als es klingelte. Schnell um seiner Frau zu entkommen, lief Henry zur Türe und machte für Aberforth auf.

„Henry altes Haus, hast du schon wieder Angst vor deiner Frau?", lachte Aberforth und trat ein. Sofort musste er sich jedoch ducken, da eine Windel vorbei geflogen kam.

„Wer lasst da Windeln fliegen?", fragte Aberforth neugierig.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.", gestand Henry und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sahen sie gerade, wie Hermine in die Luft schwebte und ihre gebrauchte Windel ins nichts Verschwand. Sofort umgab ein Lila sie und sie hatte eine neue Windel an. Cole lachte auf und man konnte sehen, das Hermine eine Schnutte zog.

Cole löste sich auf und war plötzlich in Janes Armen. Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Krause und schon verschwand Janes Bluse und eine Verschleierung legte sich um beide.

„W… We… Wer war das?", stotterte Jane, doch Aberforth lachte nur.

„Wie es scheint, verfügen eure Kinder schon jetzt über magische Kräfte. Sie setzen sie auch schon bewusst ein. Das mit der Windel war Cole, das andere Hermine. Ich glaube, sie können keine Magie auf sich selbst wirken und machen es so.", lächelte Aberforth.

„Na danke. Wie sollten wie jemals unsere Kinder bändigen.", seufzte Henry und sah Jane zweifelnd an.

„Henry, hast du vergessen das auf Dumbledore Manor ein Trank auf uns wartet? Wenn wir den nehmen, dann können wir mit ihnen umgehen."

„Ja, das hab ich vergessen. Aber so schnell lernen, wie sie, können wir nicht.", sagte Henry beleidigt.

„Dafür gibt es Tränke und außerdem, könnt ihr meditieren und dann könnt ihr auch schneller lernen.", gab Aberforth zu bedenken.

„Musst du immer alles wissen?", fragte Henry.

„Warum nicht. Ich bin doch ein kluger Mensch."

„Manchmal bezweifle ich es, das du ein Mensch bist.", meinte Henry

„Ja, ich bin ein Aphet, ein Zauberer und ein paar Sachen mehr, aber das gehört alles zur Menschlichen Rasse. Bei euren Kindern sieht es vielleicht anders aus. Ich hab in einen Buch gelesen, das die Völker der Éschen, Knopperiganer und Martern schon in diesen Alter über Magische Kräfte verfügten. Die verfügen ab der Geburt über ein wenig magisches Wissen."

„Wie sollten sie von diesen Völkern abstammen?", fragte Jane.

„Nun, ich glaube, die Amulette haben damit zu tun. Als ich die zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, da hab ich mal ein wenig nachgeforscht. Ich hab herausgefunden, das sie von Damage Fajar und Yara McKlirr hergestellt wurden."

„Was heißt das in Klartext?", fragte Jane.

„Das heißt, das die Amulette erstens unbezahlbar sind und zweitens, sagt man, das in ihnen die Seelen der beiden schlummern. Godric Griffindors Vermutung war, das sie auf ihre Wiedergeburten warten um ihnen die Magie zu lehren und zu ihrigen zu machen. Ihr zieht zwei Herrscher auf.", erklärte ihnen Aberforth.

„Zwei Herrscher? Warum das. Wir sind doch keine Königsfamilie.", kam es von Jane und Henry sah aus wie ein Fisch.

„Nun, ihr seit keine Königsfamilie aber ihr seid Adelige. Ich hab ein wenig von euren Blut abgestaubt und hab euren Stammbaum aufgebaut. Ich muss sagen, das ich erstaunt war. Jane stammt von den McWater ab, die direkt mit Yara McKlirr verwandt sind. Henrys Familie ist seit 7 Generationen Squibs und haben jetzt noch in Gringotts ein Großes Verlies. Henrys Familie hat auch einen Sitz in Zauberer Gamot und im Schülerrat. Janes gehört eigentlich zu den Hohen Lords, von denen es nur 3 gibt. Sie stehen über allen. Soll ich euch zu der Familienresidenz der McKlirr bringen?", fragte Aberforth.

„Was meine Familie besitz ein Haus?", fragte Jane.

„Es ist sogar ein großes Schloss auf einer Insel. Ist gleich gut geschützt wie McStone. Das ist die Familienresidenz der Griffindors gewesen." Aberforth plusterte los, als er Janes und Henrys Gesicht sah.

„Warum weiß ich….", begann Jane, als die Erde zu Beben begann. Die Wände zitterten und die Wände wurden violett.

„Was geschieht hier?", fragte Jane ängstlich.

„Wir werden angegriffen. Ich weiß aber nicht wer es ist.", sagte Aberforth und lief zum Fenster. Geschockt sah er aus den Fenster. Voldemort war vor dem Haus mit einer großen Zahl an Todessern. Alle versuchten durch das Schild zu kommen, das das Haus umgab. Jeder der Zauber wurde absorbiert und immer öfters gingen Blitze vom Schild ab und trafen die Todesser. „Voldemort greift mit seinen Truppen aus und ich glaube, das er auch Riesen gegen das Haus einsetzen wird. Dagegen haben wir keine Chance.", sagte Aberforth.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Jane panisch.

„Wir sollten einfach abhauen. Nehmt die kleinen und dann weg von hier.", sagte Aberforth und verkleinerte die Koffer.

„Aberforth, komm mal her.", rief Jane. Schnell lief Aberforth zu Jane und sah das Hermine und Cole leuchteten. Langsam baute sie eine Macht auf, die Aberforth den Atem raubte.

Die pulsierende Macht wurde immer größer und langsam bildete sich zwei Wesen.

„Beim Bart des Merlin, sie erschaffen Elementarkrieger.", geschockt sah Aberforth auf die Wesen. Das eine glich einen kleinen Steinwesen und das andere einen kleinen Elementardrachen.

„Das sind ein Steinwesen und ein Elementardrache. Die sind mächtiger als alles, was Voldemort in den Krieg schicken kann.", sagte Aberforth ungläubig.

„Was können diese Wesen.", fragte Jane.

„Wie du siehst, besteht das Steinwesen aus Stein. Sie sind gegen jeden Zauber immun. Ihre einzige Schwäche sind Aphetenkräfte oder andere Elementarkrieger. Steinwesen können alles zerstören mit seinen Erdkräften. Der Elementardrache verfügt über Feuerelementarkräfte. Niemand hat eine Chance gegen einen Elementardrache außer ein anderer Elementardrache, der mächtiger ist. Legenden zufolge können auch Alchemisten der Sonne gegen einen gewinnen, aber das ist eine Legende.", sagte Aberforth und sah, wie die beiden Wesen sich auflösten. Sogleich hörten sie schon Schreie von draußen. Aberforth, Jane und Henry stürmten zum Fenster. Die beiden Wesen waren mitten zwischen Voldemorts Truppen aufgetaucht und griffen sie nun an. Das Steinwesen wuchs auf die Größe von 4 Meter und schlug auf die Riesen ein, die unter seiner Kraft einfach zermalmt wurden. Schon begannen die Todesser zu verschwinden und ließen die Riesen ihren Schicksal gegen über stehen.

„Mit einer solchen Zerstörungskraft hab ich gar nicht gerechnet. Wenn Voldemort über nur einen von diesen Wesen verfügen würde, dann gäbe es einen Weltuntergang.", kam es vom geschockten Aberforth.

„Wie ist es möglich, das sie so ein Wissen verfügen? Wenn es nicht einmal Voldemort besitzt?", fragte Henry und sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Der Kampf war schon vorbei, bevor er richtig begann. Voldemorts Anhänger waren alle besiegt oder waren geflohen. Verbrannte Leichen säumten den Weg. Jane hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht um sich nicht zu übergeben. Der Elementardrache flog über die Leichen und lies sie verschwinden. Beide Wesen stießen einen letzten Schrei aus um dann ins nichts zu verschwinden.

„Ich glaube, dass ihre Vorfahren wussten wie man solche Wesen ruft. Vielleicht haben sie schon einen großen Teil dessen in sich aufgenommen."

„So in der Art der Gedankenübertragung? Ist das nicht für Kinder gefährlich?", fragte Jane verwirrt.

„Wenn ich das wissen würde, dann würde ich es euch sagen.", sagte Aberforth und griff sich an den Kopf. Er spürte, wie jemand in seinen Kopf eindrang und nach Informationen suchte.

„Was ist Aberforth?", fragte Henry leicht panisch.

„Fuck. Jemand pfuscht in meinen Kopf herum.", zischte Abrforth und bereute es sogleich. Aberforth entschuldigte sich sofort bei Henry, doch dieser winkte gleich ab, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Wir sollten jetzt nach Dumbledore Manor reisen, dort seid ihr sicher.", sagte Aberforth und alles wurde in helles Licht eingehüllt. Eine Minute lang, sahen sie nur Licht doch dann standen sie vor den Toren von Dumbledore Manor.

„Warst du das?", fragte Henry, da Jane noch immer erstarrt war. Aberforth verneinte und sah sich nach der Ursache dieses Transports um. Sein Blick viel auf einen rothaarigen Mann der Cole in den Armen hielt und eine blauhaarige Frau die Hermine im Arm hielt. Beide lächelten und sahen sich gegenseitig liebevoll an.

„Wer seid ihr?", kam es von den dreien, die die beiden verwirrt ansahen.

„Die bezaubernde Frau neben mir ist Prinzessin Yara McKlirr von den Èschen und ich bin König Damage Fajar von den Knopperiganern. Wir haben euch hier her gebracht und haben euch auch vor Voldemort beschützt. Ist schon praktisch, das Wissen der beiden Völker zu haben."

„Ihr seid die beiden Herrscher? Die, die die Knopperiganer und die Èschen vereint haben? Die Schrecken der PinPings?", fragte Aberforth mit leuchtenden Augen und führte sich auf wie ein Teenager der seinen Helden trafen.

„Reg dich ab. Wenn du so weiter aufgeregt bist, dann wirst du noch in ohnmacht fallen, wie ein Mädchen, das Elvis sieht.", lachte Damage und bekam einen Klaps von Yara. Henry lachte Damage aus der ihn nur kurz Sauer ansah und schon stand Henry nur noch in Unterhose da. Damage grinste fies und bekam den zweiten Klaps an den Tag von Yara.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal benehmen?", kam es synkton von Jane und Yara. Henry und Damage sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und sagten gleichzeitig: „Nö."

Schon hörten alle vier ein herzhaftes Lachen und sie drehten sich alle gleichzeitig zur Ursache um. Aberforth lag im Gras und hielt sich den Bauch. „Das ist so lustig. … Ich kann nicht mehr … Noch nie in meinen Leben gesehen.", war das einzige was man von Aberforth verstand. Hinterhältig hob Damage die Hand und wollte einen Zauber sprechen doch Yara fuhr in an: „Damage Fajar, was heckst du schon wieder aus?"

„Nichts Liebling. Ich wollte ihn nur mit einen kleinen Kitzelzauber belegen.", sagte Damage und sah sie mit einer Unschuldsmiene an. Sogleich konnte Yara ihn nicht mehr böse sein.

„Wir sollten jetzt ins Haus gehen.", sagte Yara und öffnete das Tor.

„Okay, das machen wir. Aber du bist nicht die Hausherrin.", sagte Aberforth und ging durch das Tor. Henry und Jane folgten ihn.

„So ist meine kleine immer. Muss immer die Chefin spielen.", lachte Damage und brachte sich vor Yaras Schlägen in Sicherheit.

„Grr. Warum hab ich diesen Kerl geheiratet. Er ist manchmal so ein Arschloch", murrte Yara und folgte den anderen.

***************************************************************************

Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters 21:45

Wütend lief Professor Dumbledore durch sein Büro. Die Grangers waren von Voldemort angegriffen worden. Das erstaunlichste war, das Voldemort mit Leichtigkeit zurück geschlagen wurde. Er wusste das sie gut Geschützt waren, aber das war einfach zu gewaltig. Durch die Berichte der Muggels wusste er, das zwei Elementarkrieger sich den Feinden in den Weg gestellt haben. Schon lange hielt man sie für einen Mythos, doch jetzt stellte es sich heraus, das es sie wirklich gab.

„Albus, lass diese Familie in Ruhe. Sie werden sicher besser Geschützt als wir wissen.", sagte Minerva und versuchte ihn so zu beruhigen.

„Ich muss sie kriegen. Hephaistos hat ihnen Dumbledore Manor und McStone vermacht. Sie verfügen so über Bücher mit mächtiger Magie. Jede Magieart ist vertreten." Albus war mehr als außer sich. Die Magie die zum Sieg gegen Voldemort führen könnte, wurde in die Hände von dummen Muggels gegeben. Ja, sie machten gute Zitronenbonbons, doch mehr auch nicht.

„Albus, sie können die Magie eh nicht einsetzen. Sie verfügen über keine Magie.", versuchte es Minerva weiter.

„Sie können trotzdem gefährlich werden. Hephaistos hat den Trunk der Magie erfunden. Damit kann man jeden Lebewesen Magie geben. Trotz der Trank verboten ist, so würde es Hephaistos nicht stören, ihn ins Land zu schmuggeln. Wenn sie diesen nehmen, können sie die ganze Magie erlernen." Wütend jagte Albus einen Fluch in Richtung Fawkes, der ihn einfach auflöste. Fawkes verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und begann zu leuchten._ Albus Dumbledore. Greif mich noch mal an und ich röste dich auf niedriger Flamme,_ dachte Fawkes und nahm Albus seine Wut. Schon seit Monaten musste er Albus immer wieder beruhigen und dies war keine leichte Arbeit, auch für einen Phönix nicht.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Wenn sie mächtig werden, können wir sie doch auf unsere Seite ziehen und zu unseren Verbündeten machen.", meinte Minerva. Ein Dunkler Schatten lag in ihren Augen, doch das bemerkte Albus nicht.

„Okay, wir werden das machen.", sagte Albus und verabschiedete Minerva.

***************************************************************************

Australien; Schloss von Graf Sal; Büro von Godric; 14 Uhr

Wie schon den ganzen Vormittag, saßen Godric und Salazar in Godrics Büro und dachtennach, wo sie Harry aufziehen sollten. Sie wussten, das Dumbledore in Australien Kontaktehatte und sie sicher einsetzen würde.

„Gehen wir einfach zu meinen Landsitz in Texas. Dort haben wir viele Pferde und können ihn unbekümmert aufziehen."

„Wir müssen ihn auch trainieren. Wir können ihn doch nicht alles in den Kopf reinkopieren.", sagte Salazar.

„Hast du schon mal von Zeitreisen gehört? Ich hab heute von einen meiner Häuser eine Nachricht bekommen, das ein paar Leute dort eingezogen sind, die uns helfen könnten.", meinte Godric und sah Salazar triumphierend an.

„Wer ist den dort?", fragte Salazar und konnte Godrics Blick überhaupt nicht leiden.

„Damage Fajar und Yara McKlirr. Die beiden, die schon seit Millionen von Jahren als Tot geglaubt wurden, sind wieder zurück. Du weißt schon, für was sie Bekannt waren?", fragte Godric mit leuchtenden Augen. Sie waren nicht wie sonst immer Grau, sondern strahlten in einen goldbraun auf.

„Ja, sie sind die mächtigesten Wesen die ich kenne, doch selbst sie können nicht Zeitreisen. Dafür sind selbst sie nicht mächtig genug.", meinte Salazar.

„Soweit ich weiß, können sie nicht Zeitreisen, doch sie können einen Ort so verzaubern, das sie bestimmen, wie viel Zeit dort vergeht. Was ist, wenn sie es uns nicht gegeben haben, da sie mehr wussten als wir?", meinte Godric.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte Salazar.

„Du weißt doch auch, das sie durch Raum und Zeit sehen können. Was ist, das sie wussten, das du mal so missbraucht werden wirst? Das sie vermeiden wollten, das dieses Wissen an die Falschen Leute kommt?", antwortete Godric. Salazar dämmerte es, was Godric damit meinte.

„Okay, lass uns sie Besuchen gehen. Wird sicher lustig werden.", sagte Salazar und freute sich auf den Besuch. Jedes Mal, da er Damage traf, hatte er am nächsten Tag einen Lachkrampf.

***************************************************************************

Schottland; Dumbledore Manor; Speisesaal; 15 Uhr

Cole und Hermine schliefen in ihren Bettchen. Aberforth, Damage, Jane, Henry und Yara saßen im Speisesaal und redeten. „Warum wollte Hermine, das ich wieder schwanger werde?", fragte Jane.

„Nun, meine beste Freundin Tarina, kann nur noch bis 20 August warten und dann muss sie wiedergeboren werden. Wir wollen, das sie in diese Familie geboren wird. Wir werden ein wenig an der Schwangerschaft rum tricksen, aber es ist nicht schädlich. Jane, du musst du den Trank von Hephaistos trinken und dann werden wir das für euch richten.", sagte Yara, als wäre das ein Klacks.

„Willst du es machen?", fragte Damage und Jane nickte.

„Aberforth, holst du die beiden Tränke?", fragte Jane. Aberforth schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon standen die Tränke auf den Tisch.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Das dürfte doch gar nicht gehen.", sagte Damage.

„Es hat schon seine Vorteile, wenn man die Erlaubnis des Hauses hat.", grinste Aberforth und dann wandte er sich an Jane und Henry: „Ihr müsst es mit einen Zug trinken. Schmeckt ein wenig eigenartig, aber sehr viel besser als die alle Heiltränke."

Misstrauisch sahen Henry und Jane die Tränke an. Beide nahmen sich eine Flasche und tranken sie auf Ex herunter. Beide mussten Rübsen, da der Trank mit Kohlensäure versetzt war. „Habt ihr beide keine Manieren? Von dir hätte ich schon mehr erwartet, Jane. Man entschuldigt sich, wenn man rübst.", hielt Yara ihnen einen Vortrag.

„Yara lass es gut sein. Weißt du nicht mehr, beim Jahrestag der Friedensvertrag Unterschreibung? Da hast du vor lauter Alkoholischen Getränke so einen Rübser los gelassen, das die ganze Halle ruhig war. Ich werde nie deine Lalende Entschuldigung vergessen.", meinte Damage spitzbübisch. Man sah, dass alle die davon noch nichts wussten, diese Information als Druckmittel abspeicherte.

„Ist ja gut. Wir sollten jetzt schnell den Zauberspruch sprechen und dann sollten Henry und Jane, schnell ihr Zimmer aufsuchen.", meinte Yara. Jane und Henry sahen sie endgeistert an. Beide kamen noch nicht mit der Freizügigkeit der beiden im Thema Sex klar.

„Ach, das ist doch das normalste auf der Welt. Ohne Fortpflanzung, gäbe es keine Menschen und dann wärt ihr schon lange Ausgestorben. Unsere Rassen haben uns eine Zeit lang auch über Klonen fortgepflanzt, bis wir bemerkten, dass die Natürliche viel mehr Spaß macht.", meinte Damage und sagte an Yara gewandt: „Wir sollten auch wieder mal an Kinder denken. Mir reichen unsere 30 Kinder nicht."

„Was! Ihr habt 30 Kinder bekommen?", fragte Jane geschockt. Sie wusste, das in der Vergangenheit große Familien keine Seltenheit waren, doch das war einfach zu viel für sie.

„Wir sind tausend Jahre alt geworden, bis wir heraus fanden, wie wir unsere Seelen teilen können und einen Teil in die Amulette stecken konnten. Da hatten wir eine Menge Zeit um Kinder zu kriegen.", meinte Damage und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann sind die Amulette Hokruxe?", fragte Aberforth. Er wusste, was Hokruxe war, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, warum mach sich selbst verstümmeln sollte.

„Du verstehst das falsch. Wir waren schon vorher unsterblich. Wir haben keine Hokruxe hergestellt sondern eine Kopie von unserer Seele, unserer Magie und unseres Wissen. Das haben wir dann in das Amulett gegeben. Je eine Seele in ein Stück des Amulettes. Nur wenn sie vereint werden, kann die macht freigesetzt werden. Die Orginale Seele haben wir in unseren Körper gelassen. So konnte ein Teil wiedergeboren werden, während der andere Teil dafür sorgt, das unsere Nachfahren geschützt werden.", erklärte Yara.

„Wie ist so was möglich geworden?", fragte Jane.

„Nun, man muss sich selbst kennen um es zu schaffen, sonst hat man ein ganz anderes Resultat als es sonst wäre.", meinte Damage. Er erinnerte sich noch immer an den fehlgeschlagenen Versuch und ein kalter Schauer ging ihn über den Rücken. Er hoffte, das nie jemand erfahren würde, das sie fast aus versehen ihre Heimatwelten in die Luft gejagt hätten.

tbc


	7. Genietreffen

Hallo meine Lieben. Es ist wieder soweit und es geht weiter. Zu meinen Bedauern muss ich euch sagen, das ich zur Zeit viel Stress habe und überhaupt nicht weiter komme. Alle die hoffen, das in diesen Kapitel endlich Harry vorkommt, muss ich leider noch einmal vertrösten. Ich habe Harry erst für das nächste Kapitel eingeplant und dann am Schluss so herum. Wer jetzt glaubt, das ich Harry aus meiner Hauptcharakterliste nehmen sollte, soll gesagt sein, das ich es hier Chronologisch ordne. Ich kann nicht einfach Harry ins erste Kapitel aufnehmen und dann einen Zeitsprung in die Vergangenheit machen und wieder zurück. Ich will euch meine Leser nicht noch mehr verwirren, als ich es schon jetzt getan habe. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass und jetzt kommen wir zu den Reviews.

**Herminepotter.**  
Danke sehr für deinen lieben Review. Da bekommt man schon wieder Lust weiter zu schreiben und nicht mehr aufzuhören.

**Angyangle**  
Ich danke dir für deinen kritischen Kommentar. Wenigstens meldest du dich zu Wort und nimmst mich nicht einfach nur in deine Favouritenliste auf. Angele, es kann sein das ich ein paar Fehler drinnen habe, aber machen nicht alle Fehler? Zeit mir einen Menschen der in Deutsch nicht einen kleinen Fehler macht. Fakt ist, das niemand total perfekt Deutsch kann. Könntest du mir die gravierenden Fehler zeigen? Ich will meine Fehler vermeiden und dafür muss ich wissen wo ich meine Fehler gemacht habe. Noch besser wäre es, wenn du dich bereit erklären würdest, meine Kapitel zu korregieren. Du meinst ich sollte Harry aus meiner Auflistung heraus nehmen? Ich muss sagen, das ich erst ein wenig die Vorgeschichte erklärt habe von den ganzen. Soll ich einfach hergehen und Sal, Rovie und Godric zum Haus der Dursleys zu schicken und sie umlegen? Dann Harry nehmen, ihn nach Dumbledore Manor bringen und aus heiteren Himmel hat Hermine eine kleine Schwester? Da würde jeder sagen, das es zu schnell ging. Jeder würde sich fragen warum sich Salazar und Godric sich so gut verstehen und warum Damage und Yara in Dumbledore Manor sind. Verstehst du jetzt warum ich zuerst 7 Kapitel lang nicht von Harry geschrieben habe?

**So dieses Kapitel wurde von meinen neuen Beta Godric Potter korregiert. Ich habe das Kapitel 10 mal nochmal durchgelesen und finde das ich die meisten Fehler gefunden habe. Sollte in diesen Kapitel jemand einen gravierenden Fehler finden, dann sehe ich mich genötigt das nächste Kapitel von meinen Deutschprofessor korregieren zu lassen. Wenn dann noch immer Fehler sind, dann höre ich auf zu posten.**

_**K7 (Genietreffen)**_

Austria; Fürstenfeld; Sitz der GA; Ratsraum; 26.12; 19 Uhr

„Ich heiße euch alle hier willkommen zum 30sten Treffen der Genies. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch wohl fühlt, wie jedes Mal.", begrüßte Aberforth alle. Hunderte der besten Forscher saßen hier in diesen Raum. Alle waren der Einladung von Aberforth gefolgt. Von jeder Sparte der Wissenschaft waren Forscher gekommen um bei diesen Treffen dabei sein zu können.

„Hört, hört.", sagten alle anderen und klopften auf ihre Tische.

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt um die Magie mit der Technologie verschmelzen zu lassen. Ihr alle habt Topsecret Akten bekommen. Euch stehen alle Mittel zur Verfügung und wir hoffen, das wir am Ende dieses Treffen eine Lösung schaffen." Wie auf Befehl öffneten die Forscher die Akten und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr habt es geschafft, dass man mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit reisen kann?", fragte ein Forscher der NASA.

„Ja, aber wir haben sie noch nicht weiter gegeben, da wir eure Regierung nicht mögen.", sagte Aberforth.

„Ohne die Gelder der Regierung, würde es unsere Einrichtung gar nicht mehr geben.", antwortete der Forscher.

„Setzt euch mit diesen Leuten zusammen und ihr werdet von uns Finanziert. Dann bekommt ihr auch die ganze Technologie von uns.", meinte Lily, die neben Aberforth das Treffen leitete.

„Ich werde es den Vorständen sagen. Ich hoffe, sie werden zusagen.", sagte der Forscher von der NASA.

„Hat noch jemand eine Frage?", wollte Aberforth wissen.

„Können wir die Technik auch bekommen?", fragte der Leitende Forscher der ESA.

„Ihr könnt doch die NASA mit der ESA zusammenlegen, dadurch würde eine weltweite Raumfahrtbehörde entstehen. Ihr müsst euch nur beide von euren Regierungen lossagen und wir geben euch die Mittel.", sagte Lily und schrieb die Daten in ihren Mini-Computer.

„Heißt das, dass ihr die Forschung von den Regierungen abkoppeln wollt und dann in eine weltweite Organisation eingliedern wollt, die nicht mit den Machenschaften der Regierungen abhängig ist?", fragte ein Forscher aus England.

„Ja, so kann man es sich vorstellen. Die Forschung darf nicht in den Händen dummer Präsidenten liegen, sondern muss von Leuten geführt wird, die wissen, was richtig ist.", meinte Aberforth.

„Ihr haltet euch für Geeigneter, die Forschung zu kontrollieren? Ihr könnt dieses Wissen für eure Zwecke missbrauchen und die Welt in den Untergang führen.", sagte ein russischer Forscher.

„Wenn ihr nicht mitmacht, ist das euer Problem, aber wir werden so weiter machen. Im All gibt es so viele Bedrohungen, da können wir doch auch nebenbei die Regierungen auf der Erde ausschalten. Okay, dann werden wir unsere Technologie bei uns behalten und euere Erinnerungen an dieses Treffen löschen. Aber die Forschungsergebnisse bekommen wir eh so oder so.", meinte Aberforth. Diese Aussage traf wie eine Bombe bei den Forschern ein. Sie wussten, dass sie nur kleine Fische waren, doch das man es ihnen auch noch unter die Nase reiben würde, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Was bekommen wir, wenn wir dieses Problem lösen können?", fragte ein Deutscher.

„Ganz einfach. Ihr behaltet euer Leben und auch eure Regierungen werden überleben. Das einzige was wir euch nehmen sind die Erinnerungen an diesen Treffen und die Ergebnisse."

„Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Wir haben ein Recht darauf, dass wir nach diesen Treffen noch die Ergebnisse bekommen.", rief ein Engländer.

„Das ist akzeptabel. Ihr Engländer habt gar nichts zu sagen. Nur weil eure Regierung zu fein ist, Hilfe anzunehmen, habt ihr bei euch Terror. Wir hätten die Mittel um euch zu Helfen, aber nein, ihr lehnt ab.", sagte Lily und wurde langsam wütend.

„Okay, Okay. Reißt euch nicht gleich die Köpfe ab. Warum wollt ihr diese komische Magie mit der hoch entwickelten Technik verbinden? Was ist der Sinn des ganzen?", fragte ein Schweizer.

„Der Sinn dabei ist, wenn wir mit der Magie unsere Schiffe schützen, können wir mehr Energie in die Waffen und in die Antriebe leiten. Wir haben einen Krieg vor uns und den müssen wir gewinnen. Anderenfalls wird die Erde vernichtet. Das wollt ihr doch sicher nicht!?", meinte Aberforth und ging mit Lily aus den Raum.

Alle Forscher sahen ihnen nach. Alle wollten so schnell wie nur möglich aus diesem Albtraum heraus. Als sie bei den Türen waren, bemerkten sie dass sie eingeschlossen waren.

Schottland; Dumbledore Manor 18 Uhr

Gemächlich gingen drei Gestalten zum Eingangstor. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau. Die Männer hießen Salazar und Godric und die Frau hieß Rowena. Als sie am Tor ankamen, klopfte Godric mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Tor. Sofort sprang dieses auf und ließ die drei passieren. Als sie das Tor passiert hatten, schloss es von Zauberhand und ein Signal ertönte, das Salazar und Rowena nicht hören konnten, aber dafür Godric.

„Ah, die Klingel. Sie werden uns gleich entgegen kommen.", sagte Godric hoch erfreut. Rowena und Salazar sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich hab vor langer Zeit einen Zauber auf das Gelände gelegt. Wenn man den Bewohnern schaden will, so kommt man nicht rein. Will man nur mit ihnen quatschen, so wie wir es wollen, so werden wir herein gelassen und die unhörbare Klingel ertönt. Der Ton der Klingel ist nur für jene hörbar, die hier wohnen. Ich kann sie hören, da ich den Zauber gesprochen habe.", erklärte Godric.

Vor ihren Augen flackerte es und man konnte das Haus sehen. Die Bezeichnung Haus traf es aber nicht. Nein, es war ein schönes Schloss. Es hatte vier Türme, die nach den Himmelsrichtungen ausgerichtet waren_._ Das Schloss war kleiner als Hogwarts und hatte eine Verspieltheit an sich, die Hogwarts nicht hatte. An den Fenstern hingen Blumenbeete mit bunten Blumen. Der Weg war mit weißen Steinen ausgelegt. Am Rand waren magische Lampen, die in der Nacht Licht spendeten. Das Gebäude wurde von einem riesigen Garten umgeben. Ein kleiner Teich grenzte an seine Mauern und man konnte die Frösche quaken hören. Zwei Trauerweiden standen dicht neben dem Teich und spendeten Schatten. Man konnte erkennen, dass zwischen den Bäumen eine Schaukel hing.

„Warum konnten wir das Schloss vorher nicht sehen?", fragte Rowena, staunend. Das Schloss war einfach Traumhaft.

„Das ist ein anderer Zauber. Man kann das Schloss nur sehen, wenn die Besitzer es wollen. Sonst würdet ihr nichts sehen.", erklärte Godric und war auf seine Zauber mehr als stolz.

„Hat dieses Schloss auch so eine große Bibliothek wie McStone? Da hast du mir eine gezeigt, die meiner ebenbürtig ist.", fragte Rowena neugierig.

„Du hast doch nur eine der 7 Bibliotheken gesehen. Du hast die Große gesehen. Dann gibt es in McStone noch die Dunkle, die Fiese und die Privaten Bibliotheken. Die Dunkle, beinhaltet alle Dunklen Künste die es gibt, außer die Folterflüche. Dafür gibt es ja die Fiese. In der Fiesen sind alle Folterflüche und Tränke. Dort findest du auch die meisten verbotenen Tränke und Gifte. In der Großen ist nur die mittelmäßig starke Magie. Die Privaten beinhalten die spezielle Magie. Wie die Göttermagie oder sehr starke Zaubersprüche. Dumbledore Manor hat 5 Bibliotheken und jede davon ist wirklich dunkel. Ich hab jede versiegelt. Die Ausbildungsbücher hab ich in die Trainingsräume gegeben. So hat man sie schneller zur Hand.", erzählte Godric. Rowena sah ihn erstaunt an.

Sie wusste, dass er über viele Bücher verfügte, aber dass sein Buchbestand größer war als ihrer, das verwunderte sie doch ein wenig.

„Ah, hat dir Godric endlich gesagt, das er mehr Bücher besitzt als du?", fragte Salazar und lachte hinterlistig.

„Du hast es gewusst?" Rowenas Stimme hatte einen Unterton, der beiden eine Schauder über den Rücken laufen lies.

„Ja, aber ich wollte dich nicht aufziehen.", entschuldigte sich Salazar sogleich und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht ermordete.

„Okay, du darfst weiter leben", sagte Rowena, doch ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße, ich werde heute Nacht sicher nicht schlafen können.", jammerte Salazar und Rowena nickte. Vom Schloss kamen zwei Menschen auf sie zu gerannt. Vor ihnen liefen ein grauer Hund und eine Feuerrote Katze. Die Augen der Katze leuchteten kurz rot auf und jetzt wusste Godric, was auf sie zukam.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße, ein Elementardrache in seiner verwandelten Form kommt auf uns zu.", Godric war mehr als erstaunt. Die Elementardrachen galten schon seit Tausenden von Jahren als ausgestorben und nun kam ein Elementardrache auf sie zu.

Angewurzelt standen die drei da und warteten auf die vier, die vom Schloss kamen.

***************************************************************************

Dumbledore Manor

9 Uhr

Müde, aber zufrieden saßen Henry und Jane am Esstisch. Den der letzten Nacht hatten sie Hermines Bitte ausgeführt. Mit einen leichten Lächeln schmierte Henry sein Marmeladenbrot. Damage und Yara kamen in den Raum und Damage fragte: „Schon durchgeführt?"

Henry zeigte mit den Daumen nach oben und bekam einen warnenden Blick von Jane. Henry sagte darauf nichts. Er wusste, dass wenn er was sagte, wie es war, würde sein Kopf rollen.

„Danke", kam es von Yara und Damage. Beide waren erleichtert, dass ihre beste Freundin zurück kehren konnte.

„Warum danke?" Henry sah sie fragend an und hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Ihr habt unserer besten Freundin ermöglicht, zurück zu kommen. Ein Teil von ihr wird in eurer Tochter sein, der andere wird mit uns zusammen euch beschützen.", sagte Yara ernst und setzte sich an den Tisch. Als wäre es selbstverständlich, füllte sich ihre Tasse mit Kaffee und ihre Semmel schmierte sich von alleine. Auch Damage setzte sich an den Tisch und sein Essen machte sich von alleine.

„Wie macht ihr das nur? Das spart sicher viel Zeit.", fragte Jane und biss in ihr Brot.

„Für mich ist das ganz einfach, da es bei mir schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist. Meine Magie gibt schon von ganz alleine dem Kaffee den Befehl in meine Tasse zu gehen und meiner Semmel den Befehl sich zu schmieren. Du hingegen musst es noch lernen und so oft ausführen, bis es sitzt. Dahinter steckt kein Zauber sondern nur Magie. Man kann es zu keiner Magiegattung zählen, weil es Psynergien, Telekinese und Zauberkunst in sich vereint. Du musst deinem Magiekern den Befehl geben, Magie zu deinem Frühstück zu schicken und dabei stellst du dir vor, was passieren sollte. Am Anfang ist es schwierig, aber dann geht es ganz leicht.", meinte Yara und klickte sich bei Jane ein.

Jane schloss ihre Augen, damit sie ihren Kern besser sehen konnte. Alles wurde schwarz und doch war eine Wärme vorhanden. Langsam ließ sie sich fallen und schon sah sie ein kleines Leuchten. Als würde sie davon angezogen, bewegte sie sich auf die Lichtquelle zu und sah eine große leuchtende Kugel aus Magie.

Berühre die Kugel und stell dir vor, dass die Kugel in der Mitte deines Körpers liegt. Danach stell dir vor, wie die Magie aus deinen Körper entweicht und in Richtung deines Essens geht, hörte sie Janes beruhigende Stimme.

Schon stellte Jane es sich vor und bemerkte, dass die Magie ihrem Körper entwich. Instinktiv stellte sie sich vor, wie ein Messer sich erhob und ihr Brot strich. Danach stellte sie sich vor, wie ein Glas erschien und sich von alleine mit Orangensaft füllte. Zentimeter für Zentimeter bis es voll war.

„Gut gemacht, wenn du so weiterlernst, wirst du in einem Jahr so mächtig sein, wie ein Auror vom Ministerium. Was eigentlich nichts heißt, aber immerhin. Damage und ich werden dafür sorgen, dass ihr innerhalb eines Jahres das ganze Wissen, das in Hogwarts gelehrt wird, könnt", meinte Yara und trank ihren Kaffee aus.

„Wie wollt ihr das machen? Ich dachte, dafür würde man Jahre brauchen.", fragte Henry nach.

„Nur auf dem gewöhnlichen Weg, aber wir nehmen den Schnellkurs und der geht sehr viel schneller. Wenn die Kleine da ist, dann werden wir eure DNA neu formatieren und euch zu Bürgern der Èschen und Knopperiganer machen. Besser gesagt, ihr bekommt ein paar DNA-Stränge dazu. Ist aber nichts besonderes, da wir selbst auch von beiden Völkern die DNA in uns haben. Leider haben wir es nicht geschafft auch noch die DNA der Martern hinzu zufügen. Da fehlt irgendwie irgendetwas.", sagte Yara nachdenklich und sah zu Damage, als hoffte sie, dass er die Antwort wusste. Damage sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß auch nicht wie es geht. Ich glaube, es fehlt ein wenig Erdmagie. Wir haben Feuer, Wasser und Wind, aber keine Erde. Wenn wir einen mächtigen Erdapheten finden, der Mächtig genug ist um als Erdherr zu fungieren, dann haben wir eine Ausgeglichenheit. Irgendwie ist in unseren früheren Leben nie das Magiegefüge aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen.", erklärte Damage.

„Ist irgendwie verständlich.", gab Yara zu. Jetzt wo sie diese Theorie hörte, konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass sie stimmte. Sie spürte, dass bald ein wichtiges Treffen stattfinden wird.

„Damage, spürst du es auch?", fragte Yara.

„Ja ich spüre, dass heute jemand sehr wichtiges hier her kommt. Dieses Treffen wird die Grundfeste der Magie erschüttern. Sie haben es geschafft, was Voldemort schon seit Jahren versucht hat."

„Wer hat was geschafft?", fragte Jane.

„Godric, Rowena und Salazar haben es geschafft, dass sie unsterblich wurden. Sie haben das erkannt, was niemand vor ihnen erkannt hat, seit uns. Voldemort trachtet nach der Unsterblichkeit, aber trotz seiner Hokruxe ist er nicht unsterblich. Wir können ihn trotz seiner Hokruxe besiegen. Wir müssen sie nicht einmal zerstören, um ihn zu vernichten.", sagte Damage sachlich. Henry und Jane sahen ihn weiterhin verständnislos an.

„Damage hat Recht. Nur sie wären weise genug um es zu schaffen. Nur ein Dummkopf würde Hokruxe erschaffen und denken, das man unsterblich ist."

„Was ist ein Hokrux?", fragte Jane und nahm Henrys Hand, da sie hoffte, dass Yara ihr nicht das Schlimmste sagte.

„Ein Hokrux ist ein Seelenstein. Man zerreist seine Seele mit dem Todesfluch und sperrt dieses Teil in ein Gefäß. Dann schützt man diesen mit einen Zauber, damit man ihn nicht vernichten kann. Das ist alte schwarze Magie. Hat ein wenig mit Dämonenmagie zu tun. Ist aber nur sehr schwache. Man kann den diesen Zauber aber mit `Tera el Teska´ auflösen. Das ist Magie der Liebe. Eigentlich nicht Liebe, sondern die Aufladung von Magie, wenn man liebt.", sagte Yara

„Was heißt das?", fragte Jane.

„Stell dir vor, dass jemand deinen Mann kaltblütig umgebracht hat. Ihn gefoltert hat, bis er starb. Dann stell dir vor, wie du dieser Person gegenüber stehst. Was würdest du empfinden?", fragte Damage.

„Das will ich mir nicht vorstellen.", sagte Jane.

„Ihm wird nichts passieren, dafür wird er bald schon zu mächtig sein.", beruhigte Damage sie. Jane schloss kurz ihre Augen und dann sagte sie: „Ich wäre wütend, würde ihm am liebsten das antun, was er meinem Geliebten angetan hat. Ich würde mich Rächen. Ihn quälen und hoffen, dass es ihn leid tut."

„Siehst du, du hättest viele Gefühle in dir, weil du die Person liebst, die gestorben ist. Die Liebe in dir bringt dich dazu, die Person zu jagen und zu strecke zu bringen. Das setzt ungeahnte Kraft frei. Du musst dich nur vor den stellen der die Hokruxe erschaffen hat, ihn vorher fesseln und dann alle Gefühle auf einmal hochrufen. Dadurch erhöht sich die Magie in dir. Wenn du sie festhält, dann entflieht sie nicht. Dann wartet man, bis sie beim Anschlag ist und dann lässt man sie durch die Hand frei. Das was dann auf die Person zurast ist Mächtige Magie, die seinen Körper und seine Seele einfach pulverisiert.", erzählte Damage.

„Ich will nicht, das jemand dafür stirbt.", sagte Henry ernst.

„Kann ich verstehen, aber dafür werden wir ja die Person ausbilden, die dazu Auserwählt ist. Wenn die Person ein Emphat ist, dann kann man die Gefühle von denen, die das empfunden haben, aufrufen und gegen ihn schleudern.", sagte Damage und in seinen Augen war ein hinterlistiges Glimmen.

„Du bist total Slytherin.", lachte Yara und Damage sah sie finster an.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen mein Schatz.", sagte Yara und nahm Damages Hand. Sofort verzieh er ihr.

„Warum haben sich die Kleinen noch nicht gemeldet? Hermine hat doch sonst immer alle paar Stunden geschrieen.", sagte Jane. Langsam kam es ihr spanisch vor, dass ihre Tochter so ruhig war und ein wenig machte es ihr auch Angst.

„Mit ihnen ist nichts. Unsere Tiere kümmern sich um sie.", sagte Damage fast schon beiläufig. Yara, die erkannte, was in Jane vorging sagte schnell: „Bello und Mischa kennen sich gut mit Kindern aus. Sie werden sich gewissenhaft um die Kleinen kümmern und außerdem, überwachen wir die Kinder noch."

„Kann man euren Tieren wirklich so vertrauen? Ich kann mich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Tiere um unsere Kleinen kümmern können. Wenn sie meinen Kinder wehtun, dann gnade euch Gott.", sagte Henry und setzte einen warnenden Blick auf.

„Mischa und Bello werden ihnen nichts tun. Sie haben erkannt, dass die Kleinen unsere Wiedergeburten sind und somit haben sie sich gleich mit ihnen verbunden. Wodurch sie sich noch um einiges besser um eure Kinder kümmern können.", meinte Yara und ein Lächeln umrandete ihren Mund.

„Was für Wesen sind eure Tiere?", fragte Jane vorsichtig.

„Ach, die kennt ihr doch eh schon. Die haben uns doch gestern geholfen. Sie haben die Todesser zerlegt.", meinte Damage. Die Kinnläden von Henry und Jane fielen nach unten. Beide hatten diese Zerstörungskraft gesehen und wollten unter keinen Umständen, dass so gefährliche Wesen in die Nähe ihrer Kinder kamen.

„Die könnt ihr doch nicht in die Nähe der beiden bringen. Sie werden unsere Kinder noch umbringen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass wenigsten du Yara vernünftig genug bist, um solche Kreaturen nicht in die Nähe von Kindern zu lassen.", machte Jane ihrem Ärger Luft.

„Jane, du verstehst es falsch. Bello und Mischa sind eigentlich Handzahm und würden Cole und Hermine nie etwas antun. Sie würden eher Selbstmord begehen, als den beiden weh zu tun. Bello und Mischa lieben Kinder und werden unsere Wiedergeburten mit ihrem Leben beschützen. Cole und Hermine können sie immer zu sich rufen und die beiden werden sie dann beschützen.", beruhigte Yara Jane.

**So das war das Kapitel 7. Im nächsten kommt dann endlich Harry vor. Leider braucht das Kapitel ziemlich lange. Aus irgendeinen Grund, taucht in mir immer die Lust auf James und Lily zu grillen. Ich würde mich auf viele Reviews freuen, auch wenn sie sehr negativ sind. **


	8. Alte und neue Mächte

Hallo meine lieben Leser. Ich bringe euch heute das neueste Kapitel. Ich hab mich extra beeilt um es fertig zu bekommen. Es fiel mir schwer dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Das Treffen zwischen den Gründern und den Potters war für mich eine richtige Grad wanderung. Ich musste immer aufpassen, das ich die Potters nicht umlege oder verfluche. Aber ich hab es geschafft sie nur ein wenig zu kränken.

Jetzt möchte ich von euch wissen ob die Potters leben sollen oder sollten sie sterben? Schreibt mir eine Nachricht zu diesen Thema. Aber bitte schreibt eure Meinung nicht in eure Reviews. Das soll geheim bleiben. Ich will nicht das jeder weiß wie es weiter geht. Es würde doch die Spannung vermiesen wenn es jeder wissen würde oder? Das nächste Kapitel ist schon am Schreiben und wir erfahren dort wieder ein wenig Über die Hohen Lords und warum sie Hohe Lords sind. Das ist ja noch nicht richtig rausgekommen. So jetzt kommen wir noch zu den Kommentaren:

Danke Honor76 und auch dir HerminePotter für eure lieben Reviews. Ich freue mich immer wenn ich von meinen Lesern etwas höre.

* * *

**Alte und Neue Mächte**

Irgendwo an einem verlassenen Ort in den USA

26.12

Wütend kämpfte er gegen die magischen Fesseln an. Schon fast ein halbes Jahr war er gefangen. Dazu kam noch ein Bannzauber, der zu seinem Glück nicht sehr stark war. Er wusste, dass er früher oder später die Zauber brechen würde und dann Rache nehmen. Ja, er Ramon Amos Brown, der größte Schwarze Magier aller Zeiten und letzter Nachfahre der Black Dragons. Er würde über die Welt herrschen und alle Wesen vernichten die sich ihm in den Weg stellten. Doch zuerst muss ich noch das Haus Griffin auslöschen. Selbst die letzten Nachfahren können mir noch gefährlich werden., schoss es R.A.B durch den Kopf.

* * *

Dumbledore Manor 26.12

18:30 Uhr

Alle acht Erwachsenen saßen im Wohnzimmer. Godric, Sal und Rowenna waren erstaunt, als sie erfuhren, dass man Muggel zu Hexen und Zauberer machen konnte. Nach ihrem Wissen war es unmöglich, aber sie saßen auch vor Wesen, die älter waren als ein paar Milliarden Jahre.

„Was wollt ihr als nächstes tun Ric?", wollte Henry wissen.

„Wir werden Harry Potter kidnappen. Voldy seinen Körper rauben, Albus seinen Ruf versauen und Harry zu unserem Erben machen. Kurzum, wir werden die Zaubererwelt in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern."

„Nett, aber wie wollt ihr Voldy seinen Körper rauben? Wir wissen doch alle, dass Voldy Hokruxe gemacht hat. Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen ihm seinen Körper zu klauen, ohne ein wenig fiese Magie.", meinte Damage und seine Augen leuchteten gemein auf.

„Was schwebt dir vor?", fragte Salazar und ein hinterlistiges Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Nur das schlimmste auf der Welt. Wir belegen Harry mit einem Magiestrukturmanipulationszauber, der mit einem Magiestrukturkopierzauber und einer Illusion gekoppelt ist. Voldy spricht den Todesfluch, der Fluch wird abgelenkt und wird auf Voldi zurück geschleudert. Durch den Magiestrukturkopierzauber haben wir dann die Magiestruktur von Tom und können so leichter seine Hokruxe finden. Die Illusion ist dafür da, dass eine blöde Prophezeiung als wahr geachtet wird.", erklärte Damage und sah in nachdenkliche Gesichter.

„Willst du James und Lily Potter retten?", fragte Jane Damage.

„Wenn sie wollen schon, aber wenn sie Albus treu sind, dann können wir da nichts machen. Wir müssen verhindern, dass Albus Wind von unserer Sache bekommt.", gab Damage zu verstehen und bekam verständnisvolle Blicke von den anderen.

* * *

Godric Hollow 13.8 _  
_

18 Uhr

Es war ein schöner Tag in Godric Hollow und die Sonne ging gerade am Horizont unter. Drei unscheinbare Personen gingen den Weg entlang und steuerten auf das Haus der Potters zu. Es waren eine Frau und zwei Männer. Alle drei hatten gewöhnliche Muggelkleidung an und verhielten sich ganz unscheinbar. Jeder der über ein wenig Gespür hatte, hätte jedoch gleich gewusst, dass die drei alles andere als gewöhnlich waren. Denn nicht jeden Tag spazierten drei der mächtigsten Wesen den Weg entlang. Die Personen, von denen wir sprechen waren Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Alle drei hatten ihre magischen Fühler ausgefahren, um ja alles in ihrer Umgebung zu identifizieren. Als sie am Haus der Potters ankamen, klopfte Salazar an die Türe. Sogleich hörte man Schritte und die Haustüre wurde geöffnet. James Potter öffnete die Türe und erstarrte.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt Mr. Potter. Normalerweise würde jetzt ein Hallo oder eine andere Grußformel folgen, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir gerade den Fideliuszauber umgangen sind und jetzt vor ihnen stehen, hat sie wohl ein wenig geschockt.", begann Salazar ungerührt zu reden.

„Nach den Höflichkeitsfloskeln müssten sie uns jetzt hereinbitten und uns etwas zu trinken anbieten, aber das übergehen wir und treten gleich ein.", meinte Godric und trat als erstes durch die offene Türe. James sah seine Gäste weiter geschockt an und verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Er hatte noch nie solche Menschen kennen gelernt. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie einen so mächtigen weißen Zauber überlisten konnten.

„Wollen sie weiter dumm neben der Tür stehen oder wollen sie sich in den Salon setzen.", kam es von Rowena. Schnell schloss James die Haustür und ging zu seinen Gästen in den Salon.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von uns?", fragte James neugierig.

„Unsere Namen spielen keine Rolle, aber sie haben uns noch nichts zum trinken angeboten. Ich hab gedacht, dass wenigstens die Reinblüter noch ein wenig Manieren haben, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Da überlistet man den Tot, lebt paar hundert Jahre im Untergrund und dann muss man bemerken, dass es mit den Manieren den Bach runter gegangen ist. Dann auch noch die Verbote der Magie. Wenn es so weiter geht mit den Zauberern, dann werden sich bald die wirklichen Feinde erheben und ihnen saures geben.", regte sich Salazar auf.

„Wie ihr habt den Tot überlistet? Aber wie?", fragte James nach.

„Hältst du uns wirklich für so blöd, dass wir dir sagen wie wir den Tot überlistet haben? Außerdem reichen eure Amulette, die ihr von Hephaistos bekommen habt schon aus, um ein paar Todesflüche von Tommiboy zu überleben.", kam es von Rowena. James war geschockt von dieser Aussage. Er wusste, dass Hephaistos es geschafft hat, in den Amuletten ein paar Tropfen Elixier des Lebens einzusperren, aber das jemand davon wusste, ahnte er nicht. James wollte gerade antworten, als plötzlich ein Schockzauber auf die Fremden zuflog. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, wischte Godric den Zauber weg.

„Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann werden wir mal sauer. Wir wollen euch ein Angebot machen, das ihr nicht abschlagen könnt und ihr wollt uns schocken!? Ich hab gedacht, das ihr wenigstens einen Funken Verstand hättet. Mrs. Potter kommen Sie hinter der Tür hervor. Ich weiß doch das sie sich dort verstecken.", sagte Salazar kalt.

„Sal, halt die Luft an. Wir können sie nicht grillen, da wir dieses Pack noch brauchen.", erboste sich Rovie, die gerade wieder Sals Gedanken gelesen hatte, und gab diesen einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Wie heißen sie den? Wir wissen bis jetzt nur, das dieser schwarzhaarige Sal heißt und mehr nicht.", wollte Lily skeptisch wissen.

„Hört auf diese Frage zu stellen, wir haben doch gesagt, dass ihr das nicht erfahren werdet. Ihr benemmt euch wie Yara, wenn sie ihre Tage hat.", grummelte Godric.

„Ric, du weißt schon, dass ich ihr das erzählen werde? Willst du kastriert oder nur ein wenig flambiert werden?", fragte Rowena scheinheilig.

„Rovie, bitte. Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun! Ich tu alles für dich, aber bitte erzähl Yara nichts davon.", bettelte Godric und ging vor Rowena auf die Knie.

„Ric, Ric, dieses Bild ist Goldwert. Ich würde Billionär werden, wenn ich dieses Bild verkaufen würde.", lachte Sal und kassierte einen wütenden Blick von Godric.

„Deine Bestrafung für heute ist, dass du mich die ganze Nacht verwöhnst und du bekommst keine Zärtlichkeiten.", grinste Rowena kess und Godric begann zu fluchen.

„So hart hast du mich noch nie bestraft.", beschwerte sich Godric und setzte seinen Hundeblick auf.

„Ich hab eben von einer Meisterin gelernt.", lachte Rowena und sah Godric hinterlistig an.

„Wir hätten nie mit unseren Meistern in ein Haus ziehen sollen.", murmelte Godric in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ach dann ziehen wir eben aus. Aber dann gibt es kein Strippockern mehr mit den Toten. Oder Duellieren mit den größten Fechtmeistern und Kriegern. Keinen Austausch von Wissen über Sex. Kein Streiche spielen. Willst du das wirklich aufgeben? Sind das nicht die Dinge, die dir Spaß machen?.", fragte Rovie und Godric sah sie entgeistert an.

„Wie es aussieht willst du weiterhin dort leben.", lachte Sal Godric aus.

„Jeder Mann der bei Verstand ist, wird in diesem Mekka für Männer bleiben wollen. Es ist auch der sicherste Ort den es auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten gibt.", murrte Godric.

„Ist das wirklich der sicherste Ort der Welt?", fragte Lily nach.

„Natürlich. Jeder der es wagen würde, das Schloss anzugreifen, würde als Haufen Asche enden. Habt ihr gesehen, was mit den Riesen in dieser Muggelsiedlung geschehen ist? Dort wohnten zwei Freunde von unseren Meistern und ihr wisst ja, was dort geschehen ist. Das witzige war aber daran, dass das nur ihre Haustiere gemacht haben.", meinte Salazar mit einem Grinsen. Lilys und James Mimik verrutschte. Beide kannten den Bericht aus dem Tagespropheten. Noch Tage danach hatten beide Albträume.

„Das waren nur ihre Haustiere? Das müssen dann mächtige Tiere gewesen sein.", kam es von James, dem ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Ja, wären es unsere Meister gewesen, dann wäre Voldy jetzt tot. Wir sollten jetzt zum eigentlichen Grund unseres Besuches kommen.", lenkte Godric das Gespräch wieder in die richtige Richtung.

„Achja, warum sind sie den hier?", fragte Lily.

„Ganz einfach, wir wollen euren Sohn.", lies Salazar die Bombe platzen. Lily und James waren geschockt. Diese drei waren nicht hier um ihnen zu helfen, sondern um ihnen ihren Sohn weg zunehmen. Beide waren erstarrt und konnten nichts tun. Ric und Rovie sahen Sal bitterböse an. Rovie verpasste Sal einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und schnauzte ihn an: „Sal, wie oft haben wir dir gesagt, du sollst nicht immer ein paar Worte zu vergessen. Du hast wohl vergessen, hinter Sohn das Wort „ausbilden" anzuhängen. Jetzt denken diese armen Menschen, dass wir ihren Sohn auf gut Deutsch stanzen möchten. Das tun wir aber nicht."

„Ihr wollt uns unseren Sohn nicht wegnehmen?", fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Sehen wir wie Dummköpfe aus?", fragte Sal vorwurfsvoll und James musste sich einen Kommentar verkneifen.

„Rovie, dieser Mensch denkt einen gemeinen Kommentar.", heulte Sal und gab sich voll unslytherinhalft.

Rovie setzte einen sanften Blick auf und sagte: „Komm Sal, du bist viel stärker als er, wenn er was fieses sagt, dann darfst du ihn ganz leicht mit einen Fluch streicheln."

Sal begann zu Lächeln und sagte zu den beiden jungen Eltern: „Könnt ihr bitte Harry hohlen, wir wollen uns den kleinen Racker ansehen."

„Ich werde ihn von oben hohlen.", meinte Lily und verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Was würdet ihr Harry beibringen?", fragte James, als ein Schweigen aufkam.

„Ach dies und das. Nichts Besonderes für unsere Verhältnisse. Wenn er jedoch von unseren Meistern als würdig gefunden wird, so wird er eine Ausbildung in allen Magierichtungen erhalten.", erklärte Rovie geduldig.

„In was würde er ausgebildet werden?", fragte James weiter.

„Ach nur in Zauberkünste, wie wir das nennen, was ihr da fabriziert. Dazu gehören sowohl eure Weisen, als auch eure Dunklen Künste. Dann lernt er auch noch Göttermagie, Schattenmagie, Drachenmagie, die alten Lehren der Apheten, Dämonenmagie, Engelsmagie, Chaosmagie und wenn unsere Meister ihn ausbilden auch noch die Hohen Künste der Alchemisten der Sonne.", ergänzte Rovie.

„Da sind doch ja auch noch die dunklen Künste dabei! Ich will nicht das mein Sohn die dunklen Künste erlernt.", sagte Lily die gerade wieder in den Raum kam.

Innerlich seufzte Godric. Das wird ja noch heiter werden.

„Was ihr unter er dunkle Künste versteht, ist Humbug. Euer liebes Zaubereiministerium hat alle mächtigen Zauber verboten. Wir verstehen ja, dass ihr gegen den Todesfluch, den Imperius und den Crucio seid, doch das meiste andere ist graue bis weiße Magie. Selbst ein paar Zauber von Merlin sind auf der Schwarzen Liste eures ach so weisen Ministerium. Es gibt Zauber, die werden in vielen anderen Länder als weis angesehen und hier sind sie dunkelste Magie. Euer Ministerium versucht zu verhindern, dass ein paar mächtigere Zauberer Zauber erlernen, die ihre Autorität untergraben würden.", entgegnete Godric und wurde mit jeden Wort wütender auf das englische Zaubereiministerium.

„Ihr mögt unser Ministerium wohl nicht.", sagte Lily und hielt den schlafenden Harry auf den Arm.

„Ja, wir hassen euer Ministerium wie die Pest. Das verbietet Bücher, die die Rassenideologie von den Reinblütern widerlegt. Nicht die Reinblüter sind die reinen, sondern die Muggel. Eure Regierung ist auf einen Haufen Lügen aufgebaut. Ich könnte euch noch mehr Dinge über das Ministerium erzählen, aber ich will euch ja nicht undrehen.", sagte Godric und sein leicht bedrohlicher Unterton lag in seiner Stimme.

„Wenn du es ihnen nicht sagst, dann mache ich es.", begann Sal, den es schon in den Fingern juckte, James noch mehr Geschichten über das Ministerium zu erzählen.

„Euer ach so gutes Ministerium hat lange Zeit unter der Führung einiger Reinblüter, in Muggelkrankenhäuser bei Neugeborenen den Magiehaushalt durcheinander gebracht. So versuchten sie zu verhindern, dass mehr Schlammblüter geboren werden. Schon nett oder? In der Mysteriumabteilung hatte man sogar lange Zeit tödliche Experimente an Muggeln durchgeführt. Dann haben sie auch noch die Resultate die ihnen nicht gefallen haben verschwinden lassen. Versteht ihr jetzt, warum wir alles verabscheuen, was das Ministerium sagt?"

„Welche Resultate meinst du damit?", fragte James mit zittriger Stimme. Man konnte ihn ansehen, dass er es nicht glauben konnte.

„Nun, anders als die Zauberer glauben, sind die Muggel die perfekten Wesen. Der Magiekern bei einem Muggel ist heil, wogegen er bei einem Zauberer ein paar Löcher hat. Durch die Löcher entrinnt, dass was die Magie, die die Zauberer zum Zaubern benötigen, ist. Man stellte fest, dass wenn man einen Muggel bis an seine Grenzen bringt und er noch geistig da ist, er eine riesige Energieentladung in Form einer Steigerung der körperlichen Kraft bekommt. Während diese Energie fliest ist er unbesiegbar. ", erklärte Sal.

„Dann hat auch euer Magiekern ein Loch, sonst könntet ihr nicht zaubern.", stellte James fest.

„Falsch, wir sind euch in der Evolution ein paar Schritte voraus. Wir gehören dem Volk der Apheten an. Unsere Magiekerne sind ganz und doppelt so groß wie die der Muggel. Wir erlangen durch Meditation die Fähigkeit die Elemente zu lenken. Anders als ihr können wir alle Magieformen erlernen, solange unsere Magiekerne stark genug dafür sind. Der Mensch, der hier auf der Erde lebt, stammt von den Antikern ab. Diese sind eure Vorfahren und waren euch sehr weit voraus, doch dann kam leider eine Seuche die sie auslöschte, bis nur noch die primitivsten Überlebten. So seid ihr entstanden. Die Apheten sind jedoch ein Uraltes Volk, das seine Gene durch langes forschen verzaubert hat. Nur wenn ein Aphet würdig ist, bekommt er die Gene seiner Vorfahren, sonst wird er ein Mensch wie ihr. Über uns stehen die Elementarvölker wie die Éschen oder die Knopperiganer. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Kann ich jetzt Harry halten?", meinte Rovie.

Kurze Zeit war jeder ruhig und sah Lily an, die gerade überlegte. Widerwillig gab Lily ihren kleinen Sohn an Rovie weiter. Behutsam nahm Rovie den Kleinen in den Arm.

Liebevoll strich sie ihm über den Kopf.

„Er hat irgendwie eine starke Seele.", sagte Rovie und wiegte Harry ein wenig in ihren Armen.

„Wie alt ist den seine Seele?", fragte Godric.

„Sie ist alt, sehr alt, aber auch mächtig.", sagte Rovie nur.

„Kannst du das genaue Alter sagen?", fragte Sal.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht wie alt sie ist, nur das sie alt ist.", sagte Rovie und wiegte Harry weiter in ihren Armen.

„Was bedeutet das jetzt?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Das werden wir dir jetzt nicht sagen. Nur das etwas Großes auf euren Sohn wartet. Großes und mächtiges.", erklärte Rovie.

„Gibst du ihn mir einmal?", fragte Ric und streckte seine Hände nach Harry aus. Behutsam gab Rovie Harry zu Godric, der ihn in den Arm nahm. Godrics Augen wurden trüb und mit einer rauen Stimme sprach er: „Zwei in einem. Eine alt und weiß, die andere jung und voll Elan. Die Alte von dem Volk der Knopperiganer, die andere ist menschlich. Vereinen sich in Freundschaft, werden eins und werden groß. Beide mächtig, doch die Alte ist mächtiger. Werden verschmelzen zu einem neuen. Die Menschliche von Griffindorischen Geblüt mit der Macht des Erdengestirn. Die Knopperiganer, Bruder des Feuers, weiß und mächtig geboren zu lenken, die Lebenden und die Toten. Die alten Mächte, werden erwachen, wenn die Zeit mit Blut eingeleitet wird. Sie werden sich in Freundschaft erheben und herrschen über alles und jeden. Selbst der Tot wird nicht die Macht haben sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Alte Mächte gepaart mit jungen, werden verändern diese Welt."

Einen Moment war alles still. Man hätte sogar eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Langsam klärten sich Godrics Augen und er fragte: „Was habe ich gesehen?"

Sal wiederholte die Weissagung und alle wirkten wieder nachdenklich.

„Was wird geschehen?", fragte Lily besorgt.

„Das meine Liebe, wirst du leider nie erfahren. Voldie wird euch finden und töten. Nur Harry ist mächtig genug um den Todesfluch auch ohne Amulett zu überleben.", sagte Sal ruhig. Angst stieg in James und Lily hoch. Beide liebten ihren Sohn und wollten ihn nicht alleine lassen.

Nach einer kurzen Stille, in der jeder in seinen Gedanken war, fragte James: „Was müssen wir tun."

tbc


	9. Voldemorts Ende

**Voldemorts Ende**

Godric Hollow, 31.10.1981  
Ligusterweg 4, Surrey

Leise, damit die dreckigen Muggels ihn nicht bemerkten, wanderte Lord Voldemort die Straße endlang. Heute, an diesen Tag würde er einen seiner Feinde vernichten.

Niemand wird sich mir danach mehr in den Weg stellen. Ich werde mächtiger werden als jeder andere vor mir. Nicht einmal dieser Schlammblutliebhaber von einem Direktor. Danach werde ich Hogwarts angreifen und die Welt wird mein sein. Mir Lord Voldemort wird die Welt gehören und niemand wird sich mir in den Weg stellen. Ein irres Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Zielsicher ging er auf das Potterhaus zu. Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung öffnete er die Türe. Im Wohnzimmer brannte das Licht. Mit erhobenem Haupt ging er in das Wohnzimmer wo die Potters saßen.

„Warum bin ich nicht zu diesen Treffen eingeladen worden?", flüsterte Voldemort.

Mit Genuss sah er wie die Potters sich geschockt umdrehten.

James Potter sprang auf und zielte mit seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort.

„Lily, nimm Harry und lauf. Schnell Fort, ich halte ihn auf.", schrie James zu Lily die sofort auch aufsprang und aus den Raum lief.

„Du willst dich mir in den Weg stellen? Weißt du nicht das du keine Chance gegen mich hast?", zischte Voldemort und richtete nun auch seinen Zauberstab auf James.

„Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, aber ich kann meiner Frau Zeit verschaffen um zu fliehen.", sagte James und ging in die Abwehrstellung.

„Du Narr, ich werde deine Familie auslöschen und werde mächtiger den je werden.", lachte Voldemort James aus. Voldemort begann damit Flüche gegen James zu schießen. James konnte einen Teil abwehren oder ausweichen, doch dann traf ihn ein Todesfluch und er war tot.

„Siehst du, ich habe dich vernichtet. Jetzt werde ich deine Frau töten und deinen Sohn.", sagte Voldemort spöttisch und ging die Treppe hoch.

Aus einen der Zimmer hörte er Lärm. Durch diesen Lärm geleitet, ging er in das Zimmer und fand dort Lily Potter mit ihren Sohn.

„Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry.", schluchzte Lily und presste Harrys Körper an sich.

„Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen. Ich hab gesagt, geh weg jetzt.", schrie Voldemort.

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle.", bettelte Lily.

„Ich will nur ihn, du kannst weiter Leben, aber dafür musst du mir aus den Weg gehen, du dumme Göre.", zischte Voldemort.

„Nicht Harry! Bitte… verschone ihn … verschone ihn.", bettelte Lily weiter.

„Wenn du nicht hören willst, dann musst du sterben. Avada Kadava.", schrie Voldemort und ein grüner Lichtstrahl kam aus seinen Zauberstab und traf Lily Potter.

„Nun, jetzt sind wir alleine. Ab den heutigen Tag, werde ich als ein Unsterbliches Wesen in die Geschichte eingehen. Heute Nacht, werde ich die Prophezeiung erfüllen und dich meinen größten Feind vernichten. Avade Kadava", schrie Voldemort und der Fluch prallte an Harry ab. Dunkelheit umfing Voldemort und er wurde aus seinen Körper gerissen. Er versuchte in den Körper des Jungen ein zu drinnen, doch er prallte an einen Schild ab. Schreiend floh er und hinterließ ein zerstörtes Haus.

* * *

Durch die Explosion geweckt rannten mehrere Menschen aus ihren Häusern. Als sie zu dem Haus der Potters sahen, stockten sie. Das Haus war fast vollständig zerstört. Kleine Rauchfädchen stiegen über dem Haus auf und jeder konnte die Energie spüren die dort herrschte. Auch wenn viele von den herbei gestürmten Personen, Muggels waren, konnten sie die Macht spüren, die dort freigesetzt wurde. Einige liefen wieder in ihre Häuser zurück um die Notfallkräfte zu alarmieren. Die meisten jedoch standen weiterhin wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle. Bei einigen konnte rannten die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Viele von ihnen kannten die Potters. Manche der älteren Generation, kannten James schon seit seiner Geburt. Wie er mit den anderen Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft, Leuten Streiche spielte. Ein kleines Mädchen, das durch den Krach aufgewacht wurde, zupfte am Morgenmantel ihres Vaters und jammerte: „Daddy was ist da geschehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Komm gehen wir wieder rein.", beruhigte der Vater seine Tochter und nahm sie auf den Arm. Ein Jaulen war zu hören und das Mädchen begann zu zittern.

„Meine kleine schau, es heult nur dieser schwarze Hund, nichts weiter.", tröstete der Mann sie und zeigte auf den Hund. Dort vor dem Haus der Potters saß er und heulte das Tor an.

* * *

Sirius Black wollte James und Lily besuchen, da er glaubte dass Peter sie verraten hatte. Geschockt sah er das Haus und lief hinein. Im Wohnzimmer sah er, das James tot war. Sirius ging auf die Knie und nahm James in seine Arme.

„Verzeih mir Bruder, ich hätte euer Geheimniswahrer werden sollen. Bitte verzeih mir.", schluchzte Sirius und wiegte James Leiche. Einige Minuten lang saß Sirius nur da und entschuldigte sich bei James. Doch dann hörte er Harry schreien. Schnell rannte er die Treppe hoch und fand Lily tot im Kinderzimmer liegen. Leicht schwankend ging Sirius zu Harry. Als er ihn erblickte, zog er die Luft ein. Auf seiner kleinen Stirn war eine Blitzförmige Wunde die noch immer blutete. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Heilzauber. Dieser jedoch wirkte nicht so wie er sollte. Anstatt das die Wunde ganz verschwand, blieb eine Narbe an dieser Stelle. Diese Narbe hatte die Form eines Blitzes.

Behutsam nahm Sirius Harry in den Arm und ging mit ihm die halb Eingestürzte Treppe hinunter. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Hagrid vor der Türe.

„Sirius was ist hier geschehen?", fragte Hagrid und Tränen kullerten sein Gesicht herunter.

„Vo.. Voldemort hat Lily und James gefunden. Er… Er hat sie umgebracht und… Er wollte Harry töten. Harry hat… Harry hat Voldemort ver… vernichtet.", schluchzte Sirius und wiegte leicht zitternd Harry in seinen Armen.

„Sirius wir sollten den kleinen zu Professor Dumbledore bringen. Er wird Rat wissen, was mit den kleinen geschehen sollte.", sagte Hagrid und legte eine seiner großen Hände auf Sirius Schulter um ihn zu trösten.

„Nein, er soll zu mir kommen. Lily und James wollten es so. Sollte ich verhindert sein, so soll er zu Remus kommen. Wenn er auch nicht kann, dann soll er zu den Longbottoms kommen.", flüsterte Sirius. Hagrid kam mit seinen Kopf näher um alles zu Verstehen. Als er es Verstanden hatte, sagte er: „Wir bringen ihn am besten zu Professor Dumbledore. Dort ist er sicher. Er wird schon eine Lösung finden."

Widerwillig gab Sirius Harry zu Hagrid. „Hagrid nimm mein Motorrad, ich brauche es nicht mehr."

Hagrid verabschiedete sich bei Sirius und stieg auf das riesige Motorrad.

* * *

Die Nachricht, das Harry James Potter hallte durch die Welt und tausende von Zauberern stießen auf sein Wohl an. Überall feierten die Menschen und seltsame Phänomene geschahen. Sagte ich Überall? Nein, nicht überall. In einen kleinen Land mitten in Europa, feierten sie nicht, denn sie mussten weiter arbeiten. Denn ein Feind kann vernichtet werden, aber ein weiter könnte jeden Tag in Erscheinung treten. Dort planten sie schon die die Abwehr des nächsten dunklen Lords. Angeführt wurden sie bei dieser Arbeit von jemanden, von dem man sagte, das er Experimente mit Ziegen gemacht habe. Jeder der vor einigen Jahren den Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, wusste wer diese Person war. Für alle die dieses Blatt nicht gelesen habe, sei gesagt das es niemand anderes als Aberforth Dumbledore ist. Dieser ging gerade in sein Büro als er Damage erblickte.

„Morgen.". sagte Damage und nahm seine Füße von Aberforths Schreibtisch. Damage saß hinter Aberforts Schreibtisch und sah diesen lässig an.

„Hey Damage, was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in Dumbledore Manor sein und dort auf Cole aufpassen?", fragte Aberfort und setzte sich Damage gegenüber.

„Ach, Cole ist bestens Versorgt. Als deine Sekretärin ihn sah, hat sie gesagt das sie auf ihn aufpasst und ihn versorgt.", meinte Damage.

„Ah ja, ich dachte schon du hättest ihn irgendwo liegen gelassen.", sagte Aberfort und nahm sich einen Akt vom Tisch. „Was brauchst du von mir?"

„Warum denkst du immer, das ich etwas brauche, wenn ich hier vorbei sehe.", regte sich Damage gespielt auf.

„Weil du immer etwas brauchst wenn du hier her kommst. Für was hast du den die Kampfeinheiten gebraucht?", stellte Aberfort fest.

„Hast recht, ich brauch wieder was von dir. Die Kampfeinheiten brauchte ich um ein paar Todesser zu versorgen. Sie wollten Wien ein wenig Auskundschaften und du hast jeden zurück bekommen und das Lebendig. Das ist doch schon ein Fortschritt.", sagte Damage.

„Ja, sie haben gelebt, aber einer war schwer verletzt und wäre fast drauf gegangen. Woher wusstest du, dass die Hunde von Tom dort hin gehen würden?

„Ich hab das Gehirn von einem Todesser angezapft und deshalb wusste ich es."

„Wie heißt dein Todesser den?"

„Irgendwas mit Dunkler Lord. So haben ihm die ganzen Todesser angesprochen die ich dort gesehen habe.", dachte Damage nach.

„Das ist Tommiboy. Du weißt ja, der der heute den Löffel abgegeben hat. Der ist kein Todesser das ist ihr Boss, wie kannst du das Verwechseln?"

„Wenn das ihr Boss ist, dann frage ich mich warum ihr ihn nicht killen konntet. Da muss ein Kind kommen um den für eine Zeit lang unter die Erde zu bringen. Ich hab mehr von dir erwartet."

„Sag das Albus, der setzt doch alle Hebel in Bewegung, damit ich ja nicht nach England kommen kann und Tommiboy hält sich immer in England auf. Wie soll ich jemanden abmurksen, wenn ich nicht mal in seine Nähe komme?"

„Einfach beschwören, aber jetzt müssen wir eh warten bis Harry 16 ist und dann dürfen wir ihn endlich streicheln."

„Wie hast du sein Hirn angezapft? Voldy prahlt immer, das er ein ach so guter Okklumentiker ist."

„Ich hab mir einen Teil seiner Seele geborgt. Dieser Noob hat den bei einem Todesser versteckt und ich hab ihn mir ausgeliehen. Die beste Okklumentik hilft nichts, wenn der andere ein wenig Seelenmagie kann und auch noch einen Hokrux in seine Finger bekommt. Da ist doch klar, dass ich ihn so ein wenig aushorchen konnte.", meinte Damage und holte ein Tagebuch hervor. Aberfort und Damage sahen sich kurz an und schon brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Damage du bist unverbesserlich. Zapfst gleich einmal das Hirn von Voldy an, als wäre das eine Leichtigkeit. Wie viele Zauber musstest du sprechen um diese Verbindung zu konfigurieren?"

„Nur zwei, aber lassen wir das Thema. Kommen wir wieder zu meinen Anliegen. Würdest du auf diesen Vertrag das Siegel des Hauses Griffin geben?", fragte Damage und setzte einen Hundeblick auf.

„Um was geht es darin?", fragte Aberfort und setzte seine Lesebrille auf.

„Lies es selbst, ich würde anfangen zu lachen wenn ich es dir erzählen würde.", meinte Damage. Aberfort sah Damage fragend an, doch dieser sagte weiterhin nichts. So begann Aberfort mit den lesen. Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, zierte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht.

„Damage, das ist Genial.", verblüfft sah Aberfort den anderen an.

„Das hat ja auch Yara und Rowenna zusammen verfasst. Da kommt immer was Geniales heraus."

Auf den Papier stand:

**Mit diesem Vertrag werden alle vorhergegangenen Verträge als nichtig erklärt. Die Familien Potter** (Das Familiensiegel der Familie Potter folgte) **und die Familie Griffin** (Wieder ein Abstand von dieser Größe) **übertragen die Vormundschaft über Harry James Potter und Cole Griffin der Familie Granger, Nachfahren der McWaters. Alle anderen Ansprüche an Vormundschaft werden abgewehrt. **

**Zur Kontrolle, das es Harry James Potter und Cole Griffin bei der Familie Granger, Nachfahren der McWaters gut geht, haben sie die Familien Fajar** (Familiensiegel der Fajar), **Vanotsche** (Familiensiegel der Vanotsche) **und McKlirr** (Siegel der McKlirr) **bereit erklärt.**

**Sollte jemand die beiden Angreifen, so haben die Familien Fajar, Vanotsche, McKlirr und Griffin das Recht, die Übeltäter zu Bestrafen.**

**Durch die Macht der Hohen Lords und der Familien wird dieser Vertrag zu einen Magischen Vertrag gemacht.**

(Die Siegel aller Genannten Familien wurde genannt)

„Damage, du hast ein Problem übersehen. Ich müsste den Siegelring meines Hauses tragen um mit den Siegen zu unterzeichen und das kann ich nicht.", sagte Aberfort und holte einen Ring aus den Kasten. Der Ring war aus Gold und Silber. Das Gold und Silber war ineinander geflochten. In den Ring waren ein Rubin und ein Smaragd eingelassen. Gemeinsam bildeten die beiden Kristalle eine Halbkugel. Wer genauer hinsah, konnte einen Greif und ein Schwert auf den beiden Kristallen sehen.

„Wo ist da das Problem? Es ist doch nur ein Ring, das ist doch kein Weltuntergang.", fragt Damage ahnungslos.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? In diesen Ring ist die Kraft einen Dämonenfürsten gesperrt. Genauer gesagt die Macht der rechten Hand des Teufels. Was weißt du darüber, was geschah, als ihr auf eure Galaxien unfindbar gemacht habt?"

„Darüber weiß ich nicht sehr viel. Ich hab ja nur die Amulette hier versteckt und hab dann alle Verbindungen abgebrochen.", sagte Damage nachdenklich.

„Tja dann weißt du nicht das der Teufel versucht hat die Erde in eine zweite Hölle zu verwandeln. Die Hochlords zu denen meine Familie auch gehört haben sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt."

„Wer sind die Hochlords?"

„Zu das haben sich eure Offiziere die auf die Erde gegangen sind erklärt. Nachdem ihr euch verbarrikadiert hattet, ist alles drunter und drüber gegangen. Der Teufel ist mit seinen Legionen gekommen und wollte die Welt erobern. Sie stellten sich ihnen entgegen und verbannten die Dämonen in die Hölle. Um das zu schaffen mussten sie aber viele Dämonen töten und ihnen die Magie entziehen. Die Götter wollten sich auch einmischen aber sie mussten einsehen, das die Hochlords viel mehr auf den Kasten hatten als sie."

„Dann haben sie wenigstens etwas von uns gelernt. Wie heißen die Familien den?"

„Ein paar kennst du schon. Es sind Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Potter, Black, Griffin, Longbottom, McWater- die jetzt Granger heißen, Brown,"

„Ah, warum hab ich das nicht gewusst? Wo ist da das Problem? Es ist doch nur ein Dämon der in den Ring steckt. Da wird ja nichts passieren. Die McWaters sind doch mit Yara verwandt, warum haben sie sich auch zu Hochlords gemacht?"

„Jeder Träger hat einen kleinen Teil seiner Magie in den Ring gegeben. Dieser Ring ist unberechenbar, deshalb mache ich mir sorgen. Niemand kann sagen, dass ich mich nicht verändere, wenn ich ihn trage. Nur wenn ich den Ring trage, werden alle Verträge gültig die ich unterschreibe. Nur dann unterschreibe ich mit der Macht des Hauses Griffin. Auf deine Frage zurückkommend, warum die McWaters sich auch zu Hochlords ernannt haben sei gesagt, das sie nicht den Titel der Hohen Lords annehmen konnten, weil ihr geheim bleiben wolltet. Oder hast du das schon vergessen?"

„Nein habe ich nicht. Dann Bann doch die Kräfte des Dämons damit er dir nichts anhaben kann."

„Ich würde damit den Bann brechen, der die Dämonen in der Unterwelt hält. Jeder Hochlord hält mit seinen Ring einen Teil des Zaubers in der Hand. Jede Familie hat mindestens ein Erbstück mit ungeheuerlicher Macht. Die Potters haben in ihren Verlies das Amulett der Sicht. Dieses Amulett gibt dem Träger die Macht der Voraussicht. Dann gibt es noch Griffindors Schwert geschmiedet von euren Mentoren. Das hat einen mächtigen Dämon enthauptet. Damit kann man wirklich alles vernichten und ich meine wirklich alles. Verstehst du jetzt warum ich diesen Ring nicht tragen will? Er ist gefährlich und wenn er vernichtet wird, dann können wir uns mit den Dämonen rumschlagen."

„Soll ich ihn auf meinen Finger stecken? Ich kann sicher diese dunkle Macht mir unterwerfen."

„Nein, jeder der nicht vom Hause Griffin abstammt, wird von diesen Ring bei der Berührung vernichtet. Der Fluch dagegen zerstört die Seele des Feindes. Ich glaub nicht das du das kennen lernen möchtest oder doch?"

„Okay, ich kann dir auch anders helfen. Ich könnte mir doch die Kontrolle über deinen Körper verschaffen und dann den Ring über stecken. Danach ringe ich die Macht zu Boden und du kannst die Kontrolle übernehmen."

„Glaubst du, dass deine Offiziere nicht auch gegen das eine Abwehr geschaffen haben? Was würdest du tun wenn du so einen wertvollen Ring besitzen würdest. Wie würdest du ihn sichern?"

„Hast recht, ich würde ihn gegen alles sichern das ihn nicht einmal der Tot gegen die Flüche eine Chance hätte. Komm, steck ihn über und dann sehen wir was passiert."

Weiterhin misstrauisch steckte Aberfort dem Rind über seinen kleinen Finger. Sogleich drang ein dunkles Wesen in sein Gehirn ein und versuchte ihn zu verdrängen. Mit all seiner Macht stemmte Aberfort sich gegen diese böse Macht entgegen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sein Gesicht verzehrte sich. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Die dunkle Kraft umfing ihn und alles wurde vor seinen Augen schwarz. Vor seinen Inneren Auge zog sein Leben vorbei und er wusste, dass er gleich Tot sein würde und der Dämon würde seinen Platz einnehmen.

So endet mein Leben. Vernichtet von einen Dämon der so alt ist wie meine Familie. Schade, das ich Cole jetzt nicht mehr weiter beschützen kann.

Wieder wurde alles dunkel und eine Zeit lang stand er in der Dunkelheit. Eine kleine Lichtkugel erstrahlte aus dem Nichts vor ihm. Langsam kam sie näher und verwandelte sich in seinen Vater.

„Aberfort mein Junge, es ist noch nicht Zeit das du stirbst. Tritt den Dämon in den Allerwertesten und nutze die Macht des Ringes dafür. In den Ring sind nicht nur dunkle Mächte. Kämpfen tut man nicht nur mit der Magie sondern auch mit den Herzen." Sagte Hephaistos und verschwand.

Mit neuem Mut kämpfte Aberfort gegen die Dunkelheit an und nun konnte er den Dämon sehen. Der Dämon war doppelt so groß wie er und hatte einen Stierkopf über seinen Schultern. Eine riesige Schreitaxt hielt er in der Linken und in der Rechten ein Schwert. Aberfort sah in seine Hände und bemerkte, das er keine Waffen trug. Er spürte wie seine Hände sich wieder zu Fäusten ballten.

Eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Er hat hier keinen Zugang zu seine Dämonenkräfte den diese sind keine Geistigen Kräfte. Du hingegen hast auf deine Fähigkeiten zugriff."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Aberforts Gesicht und er sah wie der Dämon auf ihn zu rannte. Er konzentrierte sich und streckte gegen den Dämon den Mittelfinger und den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand. Als der Dämon bis auf drei Meter auf ihn zu gerannt gekommen war, trat aus Abertorts Finger ein Blitz und streckte den Dämon zu Boden.

Sogleich wurde er wieder in die Realität zurück Katapultiert. Damage kniete vor ihm und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, aber ich glaube es ist noch nicht ganz vorbei." Sagte Aberfort und schon leuchteten die beiden Kristalle auf. Der eingravierte Greif nahm das Schwert zwischen seinen Krallen und Aberfort spürte wie Wissen seinem Wissen zugefügt wurde. Wissen über viele Arten der Magie, aber auch Erinnerungen. Eine Ruhe legte sich über ihn und er wusste, dass alles gut werden würde. Denn eins wusste er mit Sicherheit. Die Familie Griffin ist nicht unter zu kriegen.

„Ich weiß jetzt warum einige schon seit paar Tausend Jahren meine Familie auszulöschen.", sagte Aberfort und blickte Damage in die Augen.

„Warum den?"

„Wegen der Macht. Dämonen- und auch ein wenig Göttermagie. Erst wenn alle Griffins tot sind, kann man diesen Ring wieder von jemand in Besitz genommen werden. Aber meine Familie kann man nicht auslöschen, da unter den Muggels noch einige tausend Griffins unwissend leben."

„Okay, kannst du jetzt bitte mit den Siegelring unterschreiben? Ich muss wieder zu Yara und die macht mir sicher wieder die Hölle heiß wenn ich zu spät zum Essen komme."

Schnell unterschrieb Aberfort mit dem Siegelring und Damage verschwand mit den Vertrag.

* * *

; 23:57 Uhr  
Ligusterweg 4, Surrey

Albus Dumbledore schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er soeben in einer Straße aufgetaucht war, in der alle an ihm, von seinem Namen bis zu seinen Stiefeln, keineswegs willkommen war. Gedankenverloren durchstöberte er die Taschen seines Umhangs. Doch offenbar bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde, den plötzlich sah er zu der Katze hinüber, die ihn vom anderen Ende der Straße her immer noch anstarrte. Aus irgendeinem Grunde schien ihn der Anblick dieser Katze zu belustigen. Er gluckste vergnügt und murmelte: „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

In den Moment in den er vergnügt gluckste, blies der Wind ein paar Blätter durch die Luft und unsichtbar, damit niemand sie sah, tauchte eine junge Frau auf. Doch davon bemerkte niemand etwas. Die Frau hatte langes schwarzes Haar. Sie trug eine schwarze Corsage und eine enge dunkelblaue Jean. Doch das sahen Albus und die Katze nicht, da die Frau unsichtbar war. Albus Dumbeldore zog ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche und knipste damit die Straßenlaternen aus. Er setzte sich zu der Katze auf die Mauer und sah diese an. „Sie können sich zurückverwandeln Minerva."

Sogleich verwandelte sich die Katze zurück und sah den Direktor vor ihr an.

„Wie haben sie bemerkt dass ich es bin?"

„Welche Katze würde so steif auf einer Mauer sitzen? Sollten sie nicht bei einigen Feiern sein?"

„Sie wären auch steif wenn die den ganzen Tag hier sitzen würden und diesen Muggels zusehen würden."

Man, diese Frau ist so was von verklemmt. Die braucht mal jemand der sie Nagelt., dachte die schwarzhaarige Frau und begann mit ihren Zauberstab über den Haus der Dursleys zu fuchteln. Sofort wurden die Zauber die Dumbledore drüber gesprochen hatte verändert, doch das bemerkten die beiden anderen nicht, da die Frau in diesen Gebiet besser war als die anderen beiden. Als sie ihre Arbeit gemacht hatte, verschwand sie wieder und ließ zwei unwissende Personen zurück.

* * *

2. November; 20 Uhr

Ligusterweg 4; Surrey

Lautlos tauchten drei Gestalten auf der Straße auf und gingen zum Haus der Dursleys. Alle drei trugen Schwarz und auch ihre Gesichter waren schwarz an gemalt. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau. Die Frau schlich zum Küchenfenster und linste durch das Fenster. Dort saßen Petunia Dursley und fütterte ihren Sohn. Von Harry Potter war keine Spur. Eine Zeit lang sah sie zu wie Petunia ihren Sohn fütterte.

„Das ist doch widerlich. Ich würde diese Menschen am liebsten wegen Kindesmissbrauch anzeigen. Das grenzt schon an Kindesmissbrauch. Dieser Bengel ist jetzt schon fett. Wie wird der aussehen, wenn er mal 3 Jahre alt ist. Grässlich.", regte sich die Frau auf.

„Nicht jede Frau ist so eine gute Mutter wie du. Aber aufregen kannst du dich später auch. Wir müssen jetzt da rein und mit ihnen Reden.", meinte einer der beiden Männer.

„Okay, aber lange sehe ich mir das nicht mehr an.", murrte sie und ging zusammen mit den beiden Männern zur Türe um dort die Klingel zu verwenden.

Mit einen rumpeln öffnete Vernon Dursley die Türe.

„Was wollen sie den hier! Ich hab doch gesagt, das ich mich mit euren Pack nicht abgeben will."

„Dann hätten sie das getan, was wir von euch verlangt haben.", sagte Godric und sah Vernon wütend an.

„Wir bekommen Geld dafür, das wir ihn behalten.", schrie Vernon.

„Ihr habt Geld bekommen, aber dafür werdet ihr sterben. Wir hätten euch am Leben gelassen und ihr hättet eure Ruhe gehabt, aber jetzt werdet ihr von uns vernichtet.", sagte Rowena kalt.

„Ihr könnt uns nicht töten! Dumbledore wird es euch nicht erlauben!", schrie Vernon ihnen entgegen und wurde purpurrot im Gesicht.

„Du glaubst, dass wir uns von einem Zauberer wie Dumbledore einschüchtern lassen? Er ist nicht mehr wert als der Dreck unter unseren Schuhsohlen.", zischte Salazar schon fast Schlangenhaft.

„Er wird euch ins Gefängnis bringen, wenn er erfährt das ihr uns angetan habt.", regte sich Vernon auf.

„Er wird nichts finden und nun sag Bye zu deinen mickrigen Leben.", sagte Rowenna und machte eine Handbewegung. Vernon Dursley viel einfach tot um, gestorben durch eine Explosion, die es noch nicht gegeben hatte.

Godric dirigierte die Leiche mit der Hand in die Küche. In der Küche erkannten sie, das Petunia in der Ecke saß und bitterlich weinte.

„Das wird dir auch nicht helfen! Ihr habt euch nicht an den Vertrag gehalten und nun wirst du dafür büssen. Deinen Mann haben wir schon getötet du Pferdegesicht."

„Bitte verschont mich und meinen Sohn. Wir tun auch alles!", flehte Petunia und ging auf die Knie.

„Das wird dir auch nichts nützen du Monster!", schrie Rowena sie an. Rowena kam langsam immer mehr in Fahrt und Sal und Ric hielten sich zurück, damit sie nicht selbst in die Schussbahn von Rowena kamen.

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung wurde Petunia gegen die Wand geschleudert und ihr ganzer Körper war mit Wunden einer Gasexplosion überzogen.

„Sal, geh zu Harry und hole ihn. Ric, du manipulierst die Gasleitung. Ich will, das es so aussieht das sie durchgerostet ist.", gab Rovie die Anweisungen.

Schnell erledigten Ric und Sal die arbeiten, die Rovie ihr aufgetragen hatte. Währenddessen ließ Rovie die Leiche von Vernon auf einen Sessel schweben und platzierte seine Hand so als würde er ein Feuerzeug und eine Zigarette halten. Das Feuerzeug belegte sie mit einem leichten Zeitverzögerten Feuerzauber, der schon seit langen nicht mehr bekannt war. Petunias Leiche platzierte sie neben den Küchentisch.

Als Rowena fertig war sagte sie zu Ric: „Jetzt bist du dran."

Ric begann einen Zauber zu murmeln, der dafür sorgten, das alle Wunden die man bei ihnen fand so aussahen, als wären sie von der Explosion.

„So es ist erledigt. Hau´n wir ab und geh´n nach Hause. Ich finde dieses Haus einfach nur ekelhaft.", kam es von Godric. Gemeinsam verließen die vier das Haus und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.


	10. Lauf der Dinge

Hallo meine Lieben. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit einiges an Stress. Ich habe mir bei diesen Kapitel wirklich mühe gegeben und ich hoffe, das ihr mir schöne Kommentare schreiben werdet. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir Anregungen und Tipps geben würdet, was ich verbessern könnte. Das Kapitel ist eigendlich nur eine Überleitung zwischen zwei Phasen meiner Geschichte und ist deswegen so lang. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir es, das ich nicht wie ich gehofft hatte jeden Monat gepostet hatte.

mfg euer roter Drache

* * *

Der Lauf der Dinge

3. November, 1981

Albus Dumbledore saß gerade beim Frühstück. Gerade eben kamen die Posteulen und brachten ihn seinen Tagespropheten. Schnell bezahlte er die Eule und schlug die Zeitung auf, als ihn der Blitz traf. Auf der Titelseite stand:

_**Großbrand in Surrey, der Junge der Lebt ist tot!**_

_**In der Nacht von Gestern auf Heute ereignete sich ein Großbrand in Surrey. Das Feuer brach nach Angaben der Auroren im Haus von Harry Potters Verwandten aus. Soweit wir erfahren konnten, explodierte das Haus und worauf hin das Feuer auch auf die anderen Häuser in der Umgebung übergriff. Ob es ein Unfall war oder ein Attentat auf den Jungen der Lebt gewesen ist, ist noch immer nicht geklärt. Wir bedauern alle den Tot von Harry Potter.**_

Albus sah über die 4 Tische. Einige Schüler hatten auch den Propheten erhalten und zeugten nun auch ihren Sitznachbarn die schreckliche Neuigkeit.

Verdammt, jetzt ist die letzte Hoffnung für die Zaubererwelt vernichtet. Ich sollte noch etwas warten und dann versuchen an das Pottererbe zu kommen. Damit könnte ich wenigstens meine eigene Armee aufbauen, um Voldemort stand zu halten. Hoffentlich kommt der Minister und die Presse nicht auf die Idee mir die Schuld daran zu geben, weil ich den Jungen zu diesen Leuten gebracht habe. dachte Dumbledore und aß sein Frühstück fertig.

* * *

**Dumbledore Manor  
Zimmer der Kinder**

Friedlich schliefen die Kinder, nichts ahnend was im Nebenzimmer über die pressantesten Themen gesprochen wurde. Henry und Jane hatten entschieden, das Hermine neben Cole schlief und Harry neben Susanne. Sie kamen zu diesem Entschluss, da die Kleinen sich so zusammen teleportiert hatten.

**Dumbledore Manor  
Besprechungszimmer**

Erwartungsvoll saßen Henry und Jean auf dem Sofa und sahen zu den anderen. Godric, Rowena und Salazar saßen auf einem anderen Sofa. Damage, Yara und Aberfort hatten sich auf Stühlen nieder gelassen. Eine Spannung lag in der Luft und war schon fast zum Greifen. Minuten lang sagte niemand etwas, bis Henry die Stille durchbrach. „Könnt ihr uns endlich sagen, warum wir alle nach Amerika ziehen sollen? Sind wir hier nicht sicher genug oder was?"

„Ihr seid hier sicher, aber dort hat Godric eine Farm und da können sich die Kinder austoben. Mehrere Kilometer Land. Da gibt es mehrere Arten von Tieren und niemand würde erfahren, dass wir dort sind. Willst du deine Kinder hier aufwachsen lassen?", fragte Rowena.

„Hier ist es auch schön und die Kinder haben auch hier viel Freiraum. Okay, im Winter wird es hier ganz schön Kalt, aber das ist doch so in Schottland.", zuckte Henry die Schultern.

„Dieses Haus ist ein Manor. Willst du, dass deine Kinder in einen Haus aufwachsen, das nur von Geld riecht? Hier ist die Inneneinrichtung mehr wert als ein eine ganze Siedlung. Ich kenne viele Menschen die in so einen Haus aufgewachsen sind und die meisten sind nicht ganz normal.", meinte Yara.

„Die Farm ist sicher keine gewöhnliche Farm oder nicht? Wie ich Godric kenne, gibt es dort nicht nur gewöhnliche Tiere, was ist wenn die auf unsere Kinder los gehen?", gab Jean zu bedenken.

„Die magischen Tiere die dort leben sind nur Hippogreife und unsere Schattenrösser. Nichts was ihnen gefährlich werden könnte. Ich werde sogar persönlich dafür sorgen, das die Kinder nicht zu den Hippogreife und den Schattenrösser kommen, bis sie verstehen, wie man mit ihnen umgeht.", beruhigte Godric die beiden.

„Das ist nicht das einzige Thema, warum wir hier sind. Was tun wir gegen den Kalten Krieg und gegen die Ignoranz der Menschen?", warf Damage die Frage in die Runde.

„Wenn ich meinen Einfluss in Australien stärke, dann werde ich bald der Premier Minister von Australien. Ich werde in meiner Tarnidentität als Bob Hawke zum Premier Minister und niemand wird etwas merken. Als Graf Sal bin ich schon der Australische Zaubererminister", meinte Sal.

„Ich werde meine Macht in Italien und in Amerika nutzen und Peter Carington zum Generalsekretär von der Nato machen. Durch ihn haben wir dann Einfluss auf die Nato und können wahrscheinlich den Kalten Krieg ein wenig mindern. Ich kann auch versuchen den Ostblockländern die Idee von Unabhängigkeit ins Ohr setzen. Die Polen wollen ja schon seit einen Jahr unabhängig sein, da können wir doch ein wenig Nachhelfen und verhindern, das die Sowjetunion sich da einmischt.", meinte Godric.

„Gute Idee. Henry, Jean, ihr könntet euer Erbe antreten und anfangen in Afrika Hilfe zu leisten. Wenn wir das gut Vermarkten, werden viele Wert auf eure Meinung legen. Wir müssen unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass die Welt von den Atomkraftwerken und den Öl weg kommen.", meinte Damage.

„Was macht ihr?", fragte Salazar an Yara und Damage gewandt.

„Wir werden die Schmutzige Arbeit machen. Sabotage bei Ölfirmen, schmieren von wichtigen Politikern und diese Dinge. Niemand soll euch mit diesen Vorkommnissen in Verbindung bringen können. Es würde euch sonst in eine missliche Lage bringen.", erklärte Yara.

„Was ist mit den Kindern? Wer kümmert sich um sie?", fragte Jean.

„Ich werde auf sie aufpassen und werde auch alles Organisieren. Aberfort, was gedenkst du zu tun?", fragte Rowena und alle blickten Aberfort an. Dieser nahm einen Schluck aus seinen Glas Wein uns sagte: „Nun, ich werde meine Beziehungen einsetzen und dafür sorgen, das die Europäische Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft sich mit der Europäischen Gemeinschaft für Kohle und Stahl zusammen schließt. Auch wäre es gut wenn die Europäische Atomgemeinschaft diesem Pakt beitreten würde. Wenn wir Europa einen könnten durch Verträge, dann würden wir eine gewaltige Macht gegen den Warschauer Pakt und der USA schaffen. Ich könnte den Staaten raten, sich diese Idee durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und Österreich, Lichtenstein und die Schweiz aufnehmen."

„Warum willst du Österreich, Lichtenstein und die Schweiz dabei haben? Die drei Länder sind doch neutral und können keinen Krieg unterstützen.", wollte Salazar wissen.

„Sie können einen Krieg unterstützen, wenn sie ihre Neutralität aufgeben und das werden sie sicher machen, wenn ihnen die anderen Länder garantieren, ihnen bei zu stehen im Falle eines Krieges. Ich werde versuchen, dass die Länder in Europa ihre Atomwaffen zerstören, damit würden sie sich selbst einen gefallen tun. ", erklärte Aberfort das vorhaben.

„Schön und gut, aber dem wird kein Land zustimmen.", sagte Jean.

„Doch das werden sie. Die drei Länder werden ihnen ihre Waffensysteme anbieten und ihnen ein Paar Waffen zeigen, mit denen sie sich verteidigen könnten. Dann werden sie sicher annehmen, wenn sie dann über solche fortschrittlichen Waffen besitzen. Immerhin sind das die Waffen, die Hephaistos den Länder gegeben hat und das ist Èschentechnologie und somit alles um Lichtjahre vorraus", meinte Aberfort.

„Aber wenn die anderen Länder erfahren, das Europa sich zusammen geschlossen hat, dann werden sie sicher angreifen!", meinte Henry.

„Das ist doch das wir wollen, wenn sie angreifen wird ihre Armee daran scheitern und wir werden ihre Wirtschaft zum erliegen bringen. Du vergisst, dass viele Länder in Europa bei der Nato und der UNO dabei sind. Ich glaube nicht das sich niemand aufregen würde, wenn jemand ein neutrales Gebiet angreift.", sagte Aberfort.

„Ach ich verstehe, du willst damit die Leute aus den anderen Ländern demoralisieren. Aber was ist, wenn sich China, Russland und die USA zusammen tun würden? Oder wenn die mit Atomwaffen angreifen?", gab Henry zu bedenken.

„Nun, wenn sie mit Atomwaffen angreifen, dann werden aus heiteren Himmel alle Atomwaffen in ihren eigenen Land in die Luft gehen.", sagte Aberfort scheinheilig.

„Hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dich nicht gerne als Feind haben will?", fragte Henry.

„Nein, aber ich hoffe ich werde es in nächster Zeit öfters hören.", lachte Aberfort Henry an.

„Nur Aberfort kann auf die Idee kommen die Waffen unserer Feinde umzupolen. Wer hat zur Zeit die Macht über das Waffenarsenal unserer Feinde?", fragte Damage.

„Wenn traue ich diese Verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zu? Na wenn wohl. Ich habe die Kleinen Autorisiert die Waffen zu zünden. Solange die Kleinen nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich ins Hauptquartier der GA zu teleportieren und dort in meinen Büro in meinen PC zB. „China Bum machen" eingeben, ist alles okay."

„Bist du bescheuert. Dann fällt es ja jeden leicht sich in deinen PC einzuhacken und es einzugeben.", regte sich Jean auf.

„Nein, ich hab auf meine Türe einen Zauber gelegt, der nur gewisse Personen durch lässt. Auch sorgt ein weiterer Zauber, dass alle Kontrollierenden Zauber von einen abfallen, wenn man durch die Türe kommt. Mein Büro kann nur durch die Türe betreten werden, da unzählige Zauber auf den Wänden liegen. Den Kindern habe ich jedoch nicht die Berechtigung gegeben mein Büro zu betreten. Des Weiteren habe ich zwei PCs. Einer für die Arbeit und ein anderen für die Waffensysteme. Der mit den Waffensystemen hat eine eigene Verbindung zu den Satelliten und einen eigenen Stromkreis. Ich glaube so leicht fällt es einen nicht die Waffensysteme zu kontrollieren.", meinte Aberfort.

„Wie läuft zur Zeit die GA?", fragte Godric.

„Eher schlecht. Seitdem Voldemort keine Bedrohung mehr ist, beginnen die Ministerien sich gegen uns zu stellen und wollen aus den Verträgen aussteigen. Sie halten uns jetzt für eine Bedrohung und ich werde die GA bald offiziell auflösen. Wie können uns keinen Krieg mit den Ministerien leisten.", sagte Aberfort gequält lächelnd.

„Du kannst das was Hephaistos erbaut hat nicht so einfach zerstören. Durch die GA hätten wir Einfluss auf die Welt.", erboste sich Jean.

„Die GA wird nur ganz in den Untergrund verschwinden. „The Snake" und „The Dragons" werden wirklich aufgelöst. Die Eingreiftrupps werden auf die Bermuda-Station verlegt, wo man sie zu Apheten ausbilden wird. Außerdem wird diese Station wieder das machen, wofür sie vor Millionen Jahren erbaut wurde.", erklärte Aberfort.

„Ich kenne diese Basis gar nicht? Wo liegt sie den?", fragte Godric und auch alle anderen außer Aberfort wollten dies wissen.

„Sie liegt zwischen Florida, Bermudas und Puerto Rico. Dad fand sie, als er mit seinen Fliegenden Teppich von Puerto Plata nach San Juan fliegen wollte. Leider kam er in ein Unwetter und wurde mit seinen Teppich auf das offene Meer hinaus gespült. Als er wieder aufwachte, befand er sich auf einer Insel in Mitten des Bermuda-Dreieckes. Um der Insel lagen mehrere hundert gestrandete Schiffe, aber alle Menschen waren ertrunken. So sah er sich die Insel näher an und entdeckte somit die Bermuda-Station. Die Bermuda-Station ist eine Forschungseinrichtung mit der Technologie der Apheten, Èschen, Matern und Knopperiganern.", sagte Aberfort.

„Ah, diese Basis. Habt ihr auch die Basis in den Alpen gefunden? Dort liegen ungefähr 7 Terrageneratoren und 9 Hochleistungscomputers. Endlich wird die Basis wieder genutzt. Einst vor langer Zeit wurde sie geschaffen, damit die Menschen damit forschen konnten.", freute sich Damage.

„Von dieser Basis habe ich nichts gehört, weißt du noch wo die liegt?", fragte Aberfort. Damage nickte und versprach sie ihm zu zeigen. Nach diesem Gespräch gingen alle schlafen und freuten sich schon darauf was am nächsten Tag geschehen würde.

Am nächsten Tag standen Jean und Henry schon sehr früh auf um gleich nach der Öffnung bei Gringotts zu sein. Beide trugen schwarze Mäntel die mit einen Zauber belegt waren, der dafür sorgt das niemand sie beachtete. Eine Minute nach Öffnungsbeginn teleportierten sie sich zu Gringotts und gingen zum erst besten Schalter.

„Was kann ich für sie tun.", fragte der Goblin höflich, aber kurz.

„Meine Frau und ich sind hier um mit den Direktor zu reden. Unser Anliegen ist zu delikat, als das man einen so strebsamen und wohlerzogenen Goblin damit zu belästigen.", sagte Henry und wusste, dass er sich mit den letzten Satz das Wohlwollen der Goblins erkauft hatte.

Der Goblin machte große Augen und verneigte sich vor ihnen. „Selbstverständlich bringe ich sie zum Direktor. Könnte ich bitte ihren Namen erfahren, damit ich den Direktor benachrichtigen kann. Wenn sie noch andere Anliegen haben, dann stehe ich ihnen gern zur Verfügen. Sagen sie einfach das sie mit Grippholt sprechen wollen und die anderen werden mich holen."

„Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen. Wir werden nur in den Höchsten Tönen von Ihnen sprechen. Unsere Namen lauten Henry und Jean Granger", sagte Jean. Sofort lief Grippholt zu einer Türe und benachrichtige den Direktor. Als er zurück kam, bat er sie ihn zu folgen und er führte ihn zum Büro des Direktors.

„Gute Geschäfte Herr Direktor.", sagte Henry und machte die Handbewegung die Godric ihm gezeigt hatte. Die rechte Hand senkrecht nach oben, wie beim Beten. Mit der Linken machte er eine Faust und legte er zur rechten.

„Danke sehr Herr Granger. Mir ist selten ein Zauberer unter gekommen, der sich an die Goblinsitten hält. Die meisten hätten guten Tag gesagt und hätten mich nicht wie einen gleichberechtigten Begrüßt. Mein Name ist Archibald und ich würde gerne ihr anliegen erfahren.", fragte der Goblin höflich. Der Goblin bat sie sich zu setzen und Henry begann: „Wir, meine Frau und ich, möchten einen Ahnentest machen.", sagte Henry.

„Entschuldigen sie, dass ich das sage, aber mir ist keine Zaubererfamilie bekannt mit den Namen Granger. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie von Zauberern abstammen.", sagte Archibald.

„Wir machen ihn trotzdem. Sie werden sehen, das wir von Zauberern abstammen und auch von ein wenig stärkeren.", sagte Jean hochnäsig und spielte perfekt die unnahbare Gattin.

„Selbstverständlich, wie konnte ich das Fragen. Geben sie bitte hier drei Tropfen Blut hinauf, damit wir es bestimmen können.", sagte der Goblin und reichte ihnen zwei Pergamente und einen Dolch. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen opferten sie drei Tropfen Blut. Das Pergament begann zu brennen und vergrößerte sich. Als Archibald Henrys Pergament ansah, stockte ihm der Atem. Auf dem Pergament standen unzählige verschiedene Namen und erst vor einigen Generationen wurden Squibs aus ihnen. Aber die Namen die auf den Ahnentest standen hatten es in sich. Dort stand das Henry von den Clarkson abstammte, einer Familie die vor langer Zeit eine Einflussreiche und Wohlhabende Familie war.

„Stimmt etwas mit meinen Ahnentest nicht?", fragte Henry.

„Es stimmt alles. Sie sind der Nachfahre der Clarkson. Da sie der einzige Erbe sind, erhalten sie das Vermögen der Familie und alle Firmenanteile. Auch sind sie ihr Magischer Erbe und erhalten damit den Siegelring der Familie. Wenn sie sich etwas gedulden würden, dann würde ich für sie alle Papiere zusammen suchen. Nun kommen wir zum Ahnentest von ihnen Mrs. Granger.", sagte Archibald höflich. Jean nickte ihn zu und sogleich öffnete er das Pergament.

„Ist etwas mit meinen Stammbaum?", fragte Jean als der Goblin blass wurde.

„Es ist nur erstaunlich, dass sie gerade von dieser Familie abstammen. Diese Familie gilt schon seit mehreren hundert Jahren als ausgestorben. Sie, Mrs. Granger, stammen von den McWater ab. Einer Familie die so ziemlich die reichste Familie nehmen den Hochlords ist. Man sagt, das ihre Familie den Hohen Lord entspringen würde, doch kein Ahnentest der Welt könnte das heraus finden, da die Magie des Testes nur 2000 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reicht.", sagte der Goblin.

„Was heißt das für uns? Ja, unsere Familien sind alt, aber es gibt sicher auch andere die auch so alt sind.", sagte Henry.

„Ja, aber wir sprechen hier von gewaltigen Vermögen. Wenn man das Vermögen der Hochlords, McWater und Clarkson zusammen rechnen würde, dann würden sie 99 % des ganzen Vermögen der Magischen Welt inne halten. Sie beide zusammen verfügen über ein größeres Vermögen als die Griffins, da diese viel Geld in den Krieg gegen die dunklen Mächte gesteckt haben.", erklärte ihnen der Direktor aufgeregt und fuhr fort: „Ich werde schnell alle Papiere holen und währenddessen können sie schon überlegen ob sie ihre Macht offen legen wollen oder nicht."

„Das wissen wir jetzt schon. Wir wollen es so machen, das es so aussieht als wären unsere Erben nur 20 Milliarden Gallione groß. Das ist schon eine große Summe, aber wir haben auch großes vor.", sagte Henry geheimnisvoll und der Direktor nickte eifrig. Schnell verschwand dieser und holte alle Papiere. Als er wieder zurück war, hatte er einen riesigen Stapel Papiere bei sich.

„Das Vermögen ihrer Familien ist noch größer als erwartet. Niemand weiß genau wie groß das tatsächliche Vermögen der Hochlords ist. Deshalb konnten selbst wir Goblins es nur vermuten. Das Vermögen der Clarkson beträgt insgesamt 3 Billionen Gallionen. Das hört sich viel an, ist im Vergleich zu dem Vermögen der McWater ein kleiner Haufen. Das Vermögen beträgt 70 Billionen Gallionen. Die Clarkson besitzen eine Villa in Paris und die Villa heißt Hutte de castor (Biberbau). Die Familie besitzt durch die vielen Jahre keine gewinnbringenden Geschäftsbeteiligungen mehr. Ich könnte in ihren Namen nach Firmen Ausschau halten. Die Häuser in den USA wurden leider vor einigen Jahren von der Magischen Regierung abgerissen, da man sie nicht übernehmen konnte. Hier ist der Siegelring ihrer Familie und bitte unterschreiben sie hier.", sagte der Achibald und reichte Henry ein Pergament und eine Schachtel. Henry öffnete die Schachten und erblickte einen Ring. In diesen Ring war ein Zauberstab eingearbeitet, der mit einen Lorbeerblatt und einer Rose gekreuzt war. Als Henry den Ring übersteckte, spürte er sofort die Familienmagie, die nun durch seine Adern floss. Erinnerungen festigten sich in seinen Geist und auch erlernte er einige Familienzauber.

„Henry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Jean besorgt als sich Henry kurz verkrampfte, da er sich kurz gegen die Magie den Ringes gewehrt hatte.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich hab leider nicht gerechnet, dass auf diesen Ring Magie liegt. Dann stimmt es doch, was Aberfort gemeint hat und viele alte Familien haben Ringmagie angewandt."

„Wenn dieses Erbe fertig ist, so können wir uns dem nächsten Widmen. Die McWaters verfügen gleich wie die Clarksons keine gewinnbringenden Investitionen mehr. Ich könnte auch für sie einige Investitionen tätigen. Mrs. Granger, ihre Familie hat einen Wohnsitz im Süden Großbritanniens. Besser gesagt soll dieser Wohnsitz ein Schloss sein, das auf einer Insel liegt. Niemand weiß wo genau dieses Schloss ist außer das es im Süden Großbritannien liegt. Die McWaters verfügen auch über einige kleinere Villen, doch die sind nicht nennenswert im Vergleich zum Hauptwohnsitz.", sagte der Goblin und überreichte den beiden ihre Besitzurkunden.

„Hat meine Familie keinen Siegelring?", fragte Jean nach.

„Ihre Familie gab uns nie einen Ring zur Aufbewahrung, deshalb wissen wir nicht ob es einen gibt.", sagte der Direktor.

* * *

Seit diesem Treffen in Dumbledore Manor waren fünf Jahre vergangen und es hat sich viel verändert in der Welt. Sirius Black wurde nach Askaban gebracht wegen des Verrats an den Potters und der Ermordung von 12 Muggels und Peter Pettigrew. Viele die einst den dunklen Lord treu waren, bestritten, das sie je freiwillig diesen gedient hatten und in der Zaubererwelt ging alles seinen Lauf wie vor dem Krieg. Die Grangers zogen auf die Range von Godric und bald kamen auch die Potters und die Longbottoms dazu. Die Longbottoms und die Potters wurden jedoch von allen aus der Zaubererwelt für Tot gehalten.

**Backflash**

Lily und James Potter lagen erst seit wenigen Stunden unter der Erde, als ein Mann zu den Grab der beiden ging. Der Wind zischte an seinen Ohren, doch das machte diesen nichts aus. Als er vor dem Grab stand, murmelte er einen Zauber und das Grab öffnete sich. Heraus stiegen Lily und James Potter.

„Und habe ich zu viel versprochen?", fragte der Mann.

„Nein, aber musstest du so lange warten, bis wir unter der Erde waren? Ich habe Erde zwischen den Zähnen und Erde schmeckt wirklich nicht gut.", beschwerte sich James.

„Hab ich gesagt, dass du mit offenem Mund sterben sollst? Aber es sah witzig aus als du mit offenen Mund da lagst und dumm aus der Wäsche sahst.", lachte der Mann und schüttete mit einen weiteren Zauber das Grab zu.

**Backflash ende**

Niemand merkte, dass die Gräber der Potters leer waren und dies würde noch lange so bleiben. Auch die Longbottoms täuschten ihren Tot vor, nachdem die Todesser einen feigen Angriff aus sie starteten.

**Blackflash**

Alice und Frank Longbottom brachten gerade Neville zu Bett, als der Siegelring aufleuchtete, den Frank erst seit kurzen trug. Diesen trug er seit Damage ihn bat, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben, der es den Grangers erlaubte Harry zu adoptieren.

„Frank, was bedeutet das?", fragte Alice besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab das Gefühl, das jemand auf den Grundstück ist, der nicht hier seid dürfte.", sagte Frank nachdenklich und ging zum Fenster. Geschockt sah er nach draußen, wo sich die alten Statuen versammelt hatten. Die Statuen die sonst den Innenhof säumten, standen in Reih und Glied und waren in Verteidigungshaltung.

„Alice, komm schnell her und sieh dir das an.", rief Frank seiner Frau zu. Während Alice zum Fenster ging, stürmten die Statuen in Richtung des kleinen Waldes. Erst jetzt sah man, das dort maskierte Zauberer waren, die nun die Statuen angriffen, doch die Statuen schlugen die Zauberer einfach nieder und zerrten sie in den Innenhof. Gebannt sahen die beiden jungen Eltern dieser Aktion zu.

„Wir sollten sehen, wen die Statuen angegriffen haben.", meinte Frank nach einer Zeit und ging nach unten. Es stellte sich heraus, das es Todesser waren.

„Wir sollten unseren Tot vortäuschen, mir ist es nicht mehr sicher genug.", sagte Alice und bekam die Zustimmung von Frank.

**Flashback ende**

So geschah es, das auch die Longbottoms auf die Range zogen-

Auch in der Muggelwelt veränderte sich einiges. Die Großmächte würden sagen zum schlechteren, aber jeder der das Gesamtbild sah, wusste das sich einiges zum besseren Verändert hatte. Nachdem Henry und Jean ihr Erbe annahmen, waren sie reich genug um große Hilfsaktionen zu starten. Die eine Hälfte ging in Hilfsaktionen, die andere wurde gewinnbringend angelegt. So wurden während den Jahren aus den 40 Milliarden Gallionen schnell 100 Milliarden. Großteils wurden Hilfsaktionen in Afrika und Europa gestartet. So wurden in Teilen Europas, Wolkenkrater gebaut um Obdachlose dort unter zu bringen. Viele Hilfsorganisationen begrüßten die Hilfe und unterstützten die Grangers. In Afrika schlossen sie das Rote Kreuz, die Caritas und die Organisation von Henry und Jean zusammen und errichteten Lager, die Flüchtlinge aufnahmen. Durch Druck von der Nato und der UNO, befahlen, die Afrikanischen Präsidenten, das kein Soldat das Recht hat, die Flüchtlingslager zu betreten. Die Präsidenten verlangten aber, dass die Organisationen ihnen das Land abkauften, auf dem die Flüchtlingslager standen.

Viele Westliche Länder protestierten, doch Henry und Jean zahlten rund 300 Billionen Pfund für eine Fläche die so groß war wie Deutschland und Frankreich zusammen. In den Verträgen aber verlangten die beiden, dass das Gebiet unabhängig und eine Eigene Nation wäre. In ihrer Gier nach Geld unterschrieben die Präsidenten sogleich und so entstand die Nation Afrika. Wer sich fragt, wie Jean und Henry diese Summe auftreiben konnten, sei gesagt, das sie es nicht alleine waren. Da eine Gallone 3 Pfund war, konnten Henry und Jean offiziell nur 10 Milliarden Pfund selbst beisteuern. Den Rest bezahlten, die Potters, Longbottoms, Browns, Griffins und viele Freiwillige Spenden.

Einige Länder waren empört, als sie hörten, das man den Präsidenten so viel Geld bot, nur um diese Fläche an unfruchtbaren Boden zu erlangen. Das dies nicht viel mit Hilfsaktionen zu tun hatte, wird jeden klar sein, doch was sie danach taten war schon mehr in diese Richtung. James, Lily, Frank und Alice, die nun unter den Namen Amedeo, Ines, Romain und Lea bekannt waren, beauftragten Firmen damit, Baumaterial für Häuser zu Verladen und nach Afrika zu senden.

Dort gruben schon Tausende an den Wasserleitungen, die das ganze Land durchziehen würde. So wollten sie etwas gegen die Dürre im Land unternehmen. Das Wasser kam aus großen Wasseraufbereitungsanlagen, die im ganzen Land verteilt waren. Während der Bauzeit der Wasserleitungen, fuhren Lastwägen mit Wasser zu jedem Dorf und brachten Wasser. Baufirmen begannen damit, einzelne Dörfer umzubauen und die Lebensqualität zu verbessern. Allein diese Drei Projekte, verschlangen pro Jahr mehrere Milliarden Pfund. Um die jährlichen Beträge nicht explodieren zu lassen, baute man riesige Äcker um dort Lebensmittel anzubauen. So konnte sich die Nation schon bald selbst mit Nahrung versorgten.

Als die Präsidenten, die vorher das Land verkauft hatten, sahen, dass das Land nun mehr Wert war als früher, versuchten sie es zurück zu kaufen. Doch die Familie, wie sich die Organisation von den Potters, Granger, Browns, Longbottoms und Griffins nun nannte, lehnte strickt ab, das Land zu verkaufen. So wollten die Präsidenten es mit Waffengewalt zurück bekommen, was zu einen Fiasko führte. Die Nato und die UNO, die der Organisation mit Wohlwollen gegenüber stand, unterbanden die Hilfsaktionen gegenüber den Ländern, die sich gegen die Nation Afrika stellten. Auch entsendeten sie Truppen um das Land zu sichern.

Als die Länder trotzdem versuchten die Nation anzugreifen, bombardierte die Nato deren Länder. Viele europäische Länder verlangten, dass der Länder wegen den Vertragsbruch, an die Nation Afrika angeschlossen werden sollte. Da immer mehr Menschen für den Anschluss waren, genehmigte die Nato und die UNO es und so wuchs die Nation auf das doppelte ihrer Größe.

Immer mehr Flüchtlinge wanderten in die Nation Afrika aus und wurden dort sesshaft. Wegen der hohen Arbeitslosigkeit, kam es immer öfters zu Raubüberfälle und kleineren Delikten. So wurde, ein Jahr nach der Entstehung der Nation die provisorische Regierung gewählt. In den Städten wurden Sicherheitsleute ausgebildet, die dafür sorgten, dass die Gesetze eingehalten wurden. Diese jedoch waren anders als in anderen Ländern nicht mit Schusswaffen ausgerüstet, sondern mit Knüppel und Handschellen. Um die Arbeitslosigkeit zu lindern, wurden soziale Projekte ins Leben gerufen. Millionen Menschen wurden für den Straßenbau und für die Errichtung von Gebäuden abkommandiert.

Da trotz der höheren Lebensqualität noch immer sehr viele an Aids starben, bat Lily Damage ein Mittel gegen Aids zu entwickeln. Dieser verschwand für einen Tag und kam mit Nanoroboters wieder, die jede Krankheit innerhalb von Stunden heilen würden. Um diese auch schnell im ganzen Land zu verteilen, wurden diese einfach ins Trinkwasser geschüttet.

Auch die anderen Leisteten vieles. Salazar wurde nach einen anstrengenden Wahlkampf der Premierminister in Australien und unterstützte Politisch die Arbeit der Familie. Auch finanzierte er einige Dörfer aus eigener Tasche, was ihn in der Welt noch beliebter machte.

Godric und Aberfort sorgten dafür dass die Nato und die UNO auf der Seite von der neuen Nation Afrika waren. Am Anfang ging dies noch schwer, doch als sich zeigte, dass Afrika eine Demokratische Nation wurde und Westlich orientiert war, brauchten sich Godric und Aberfort sich nicht mehr Anstrengen. Als in Polen 1982 immer mehr Polen für die Unabhängigkeit ihres Landes waren, schickte die UdssR Panzer aus um den Aufstand nieder zu schlagen. Die Westlichen Länder protestierten, doch sie wagten es nicht sich ein zu mischen. „Unglücklicherweise" brachen bei vielen der neuen Panzer die Ketten, da diese durchgerostet waren, wodurch die Panzerarmee über mehrere Tage hinweg aufgehalten wurden.

Während dieser Zeit, wurde der Präsident von Polen abgesetzt und aus dem Land vertrieben. Die Polen setzten eine Übergangsregierung ein und warteten darauf, dass die Nato ihnen zur Hilfe eilt. Doch die Nato wollte keinen Krieg mit der Sowjetunion. Als die Regierung erkannte, dass die Nato nicht helfen würde, bat sie Adrian Rudowitzky den polnischen Zaubereiminister um Hilfe. Der Zaubereiminister jedoch wusste, dass die Sowjetunion auch Zauberer schickte um auch das Zaubereiministerium Polens zu übernehmen. In seiner Verzweiflung rief der Minister den Europarat ein und bat um Hilfe, doch die anderen Länder wollten nicht helfen und warfen Polen aus dem Europarat. Wütend da sie keine Hilfe bekommen würden, schrieb Adrian einen Brief an Abertort Griffin und bat um Unterstützung. Aberfort entsandte sofort Hilfe und der Krieg begann. So kam es, dass die Armee der Sowjetunion an der Grenze von Polen vernichtend geschlagen wurde und das polnische Zaubereiministerium trat nicht mehr den Europarat ein.

Als die Minister der anderen Länder sahen, das Polen gewonnen hatte, versuchten sie Polen wieder auf ihre Seite zu bringen, doch diese wandte sich nicht mehr von ihren Weg ab und so verhängten sie ein Einfuhrverbot gegen Produkte aus Polen. Die Ministerien von Österreich, Schweiz und Luxemburg schlugen sich auf die Seite von Polen und wurden seitdem gleich behandelt.

Aus Rache, wegen des vereitelten Angriffs, startete die Sowjetunion einige Atomraketen, die leider „falsch" programmiert waren und in China anstatt Polen einschlugen. Mehrere Millionen Chinesen starben bei dem Atomangriff und noch mehrere starben an der radioaktiven Verstrahlung. China erklärte der Sowjetunion den Krieg. Innerhalb weniger Monaten starben mehrere tausend Soldaten und keines der beiden Länder wollte kapitulieren. Die Ostblockländer lösten sich von Russland und stellten alle auf Demokratie um. Aus dem Geteilten Deutschland wurde wieder ein Staat und durch Hilfe von Schweiz, Österreich und anderen Ländern war auch schon bald der Osten auf den Stand des Westens. Nach einen Jahr hatten beide Länder keine Waffen mehr und die USA griff beide Länder gleichzeitig an. Einige Europäische Länder, wie Großbritannien, Frankreich, Spanien und Italien, waren empört, doch die USA drohte ihnen mit dem Krieg.

Geschockt darüber, dass die USA ihr wahres Gesicht zeigte, gaben sie ihre Proteste auf und sahen zu, wie die US Regierung eine Atombombe nach der anderen in Russland und China einschlagen ließ. Die Regierungschefs von Frankreich und Großbritannien wussten, dass ihre Länder die nächsten wären und baten ihre magischen Gegenstücke um Hilfe, doch diese zeigte ihnen nur die kalte Schulter. Frankreich und Großbritannien riefen ein Gipfeltreffen aller Europäischen Länder aus, zu dem auch alle Ostblockländer eingeladen waren.

Dort berichteten die Regierungschefs, was sie befürchteten und sie waren sich einig, den Amerikanern musste Einhalt geboten werden. Adam Strasnitzky (Godric Griffindor), der französische Nato-Abgeordnete, schlug vor, das man sich doch zusammen schließen könnte um so mächtig genug zu sein um der USA entgegen zu treten.

**Backflash**

„Das ist doch Warnsinnig. Wenn wir das tun, dann wird die USA mit Atomraketen antworten.", sagte der Italienische Regierungschef.

„Nicht, wenn sie keine Waffen mehr haben. Legen wir die Karten auf den Tisch. Jeder von uns weiß, dass es neben unserer Welt noch eine gibt. Diese jedoch wollen uns nicht helfen und haben was gegen Leute wie wir. Wir wissen, dass diese die magischen Regierungen von Österreich, Schweiz, Luxemburg und Polen verbannt haben, weil sie sich in unsere Angelegenheiten eingemischt haben.", begann Adam.

„Kommen sie doch endlich auf den Punkt Herr Abgeordneter.", fuhr der britische Premierminister dazwischen.

„Okay, wir wenden uns von ihnen ab und schicken die Zauberer die uns helfen in die USA um das Pentagon zu infiltrieren. Kurz, wir übernehmen die Armee der Amerikaner.", erklärte Adam weiter und viele empörte Zwischenrufe folgten.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg als diesen?", versuchte es Finnlands Abgeordneter.

„Nun, wir können die Wirtschaft Amerikas lahm legen oder übernehmen, aber dafür müssten wir uns vorher zusammen schließen und eine Gemeinsame Regierung bilden.", meinte der Bundespräsident von Österreich.

„Warum müssen wir uns zuerst zusammen schließen?", kam es von Polens Premier.

„Dann können wir gemeinsam es machen. Ein Land hat nicht genug Macht um das zu bewerkstelligen und wenn jedes Land es alleine versucht, dann sind wir uns selbst im Weg.", meinte der Bundespräsident von Österreich. Darauf folgten viele zustimmende Rufe.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch aushandeln, wie wir heißen werden.", sagte der britische Premiere.

**Flashback Ende.**

So geschah es, das aus den Europäischen Ländern die Europäische Union, kurz EU, wurde. Mitglieder dieser Gemeinschaft waren: Albanien, Andorra, Belgien, Bosnien und Herzegowina, Bulgarien, Dänemark, Deutschland, Estland, Finnland, Frankreich, Griechenland, Irland, Island, Italien, Kasachstan, Kroatien, Lettland, Lichtenstein, Litauen, Luxemburg, Malta, Mazedonien, Moldawien, Niederlande, Norwegen, Österreich, Polen, Portugal, Rumänien, Schweden, Schweiz, Serbien, Slowakei, Slowenien, Spanien, Tschechien, Ukraine, Ungarn, Vereinigtes Königreich und Weißrussland.

Die Länder, Vatikan, Monaco, Montenegro, San Marino, Russland und Türkei, schlossen sich nicht an, da sie nicht in den Krieg hinein gezogen werden wollten. Der US-Präsident sah, dass sich die meisten Europäischen Länder zusammen schlossen und wollte angreifen, doch sie der Senat stimmte dagegen. Der Präsident Ronald Reagan versuchte den Senat zu umgehen, doch die führte zu seiner Absetzung.

Die USA begann mit der EU zu verhandeln und erreichte schnell einen nicht Angriffspakt, der in Washington unterschrieben wurde. Die USA verlangte aber, dass ihre Taten nicht vor dem Internationalen Gerichtshof landen würden. Die EU stimmte zu uns es gab wieder Frieden zwischen Europa und der USA. Die USA jedoch griff den Irak und den Iran an, da die USA sie beschuldigte, Massenmorde zu veranstalten.

1983 gründete die Europäische Union das Europäische Forschungszentrum in Berlin mit Zweigstellen in der Schweiz, Österreich, Großbritannien, Finnland, Frankreich, Schweden, Ungarn und Niederlande. In dieser kurzen Zeit entwickelten sie viele Technologien.

So entwickelten sie zusammen mit der GA, die aber ungenannt blieb, den Ionen-Generator. Dieser war nicht nur platzsparender als die Atomreaktoren, sondern produzierte auch noch zehnmal so viel Strom. Auch gibt es bei diesen keine Ausstoßstoffe, da eine spezielle Luftdruckkühlanlage integriert ist.

Als diese Technologie bekannt wurde, wollten fast alle Länder diese haben und wollten danach ihre Atomkraftwerke still legen. So geschah es, das es innerhalb weniger Monaten, keine betriebenen Atomkraftwerke mehr gab, außer in den Ländern die die neue Technologie nicht annehmen wollten. Diese Länder waren vor allen USA, Irak und China

* * *

3.2.1986, 23 Uhr

Küche von Godrics Farm

„Wie es aussieht werden sich der Irak und der Iran zusammen schließen um weiterhin der USA auf der Nase rum zu tanzen.", meinte Aberfort und nahm sich noch ein wenig von dem Hühnchen.

„Ja, aber sie können ihnen nur auf der Nase rum tanzen, weil die Staaten die an das Staatsgebiet grenzen es der USA nicht erlauben ihr Land mit Flugzeugen zu überfliegen. Wären diese Länder in Küstennähe, dann würden sie schon von der USA bombardiert werden.", gab Godric zu bedenken.

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Es ist mir aber egal, ob diese Länder sich den Kopf einschlagen oder nicht. Hauptsache, sie lassen uns in Frieden.", sagte Salazar und lehnte sich müde in seinen Stuhl zurück. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht ohne Spuren an ihn vorbei gegangen. Ein Waldbrand hatte große Teile Australiens in Atem gehalten und er musste versuchen die Brände schnellst möglich einzudämmen, was ihn auch durch Nächte langer Arbeit auch gelang.

„Du hast recht Sal, wir sollten uns nicht schon wieder über diese Dinge aufregen, die ja eh nichts bringen. Wie läuft es den bei dem Bau der neuen Hauptstadt für die Nation Afrika, Jean?", fragte Rowena.

„Ganz gut. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob wir nicht noch warten sollten. Diese Stadt wird hoch modern. Ich glaube nicht, das man glaubt, das sie von Menschen gebaut wurde.", meinte Jean.

„Was gefällt dir an dieser Hightech-Stadt nicht? Willst du das wir die Beamtechnik rausnehmen oder was?", fragte Damage.

„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass die Menschen diese Technik noch nicht besitzen? Die werden dann sicher denken, wir sind Aliens und wollen die Welt erobern.", regte sich Jean auf.

„Aber die EU hat diese Technik schon. Jedenfalls im Geheimen. Aberfort hat die Daten von dem Bermuda-Stützpunkt in das Europäische Forschungszentrum rübergespielt. Seit drei Jahren, arbeiten nicht nur die GA-Forscher an dieser Datenbank sondern auch die Europäer.", meinte Damage.

„Das war wirklich eine gute Idee. So können sie unsere Machenschaften dahinter nicht erkennen. Wie wollen wir aber erklären, das diese Stadt nicht in Europa sondern in Afrika gebaut wird?", fragte Henry alle.

„Henry, hast du wieder mal die Berichte nicht gelesen? Es ist doch die Bedienung für die Allianz zwischen der EU und Afrika. Dafür beliefern sie Europa mit Lebensmittel.", sagte Godric.

„Was sagt ihr, wann beginnen wir mit dem Bau der Hauptstädte von Europa?", fragte Aberfort.

„Zuerst einmal müssen wir die ganzen Leute aus den Städten heraus bringen. Ich würde vorschlagen, zuerst die Städte Zagreb, Bratislava und Prag umzugestalten. Dadurch hat der Osten einige Hoch moderne Städte. Die Altstadt der Städte lassen wir, aber die neueren Teile kommen ganz weg. Rovie hat gemeint das wir am Anfang nur je 10 Gebäude am Stadtrand bauen. Dort können wir dann die Leute unterbringen, die in den Stadtteil leben, den wir abreißen und neu aufbauen.", sagte Godric.

„Ist eine gute Idee muss ich dir lassen. Ich muss jetzt schlafen gehen da die kleinen Morgen wieder Kindergarten müssen und da muss ich ihnen wieder aus den Betten helfen.", sagte Jean und verabschiedete sich.

* * *

„Tante Jean, ich möchte noch nicht aufstehen.", quengelte Cole und drehte sich wieder um.

„Komm, ihr müsst heute noch aufstehen und das ist Wochenende.", versuchte es Jean noch mal. Nach einer Weile schaffte sie es Cole aus den Federn zu bekommen und ging zum nächsten Zimmer um Harry auf zu wecken. Die Prozedur wie bei Cole musste sie noch 4 Mal machen um alle Kinder aus den Federn zu bekommen. Nach den Frühstück und dem packen der Jausenbrote ging es schon in den Kindergarten der ein paar Blocks entfernt war. Da es in Texas, wo die Farm von Godric stand, keinen Kindergarten gab, hatten sich Jean, Lily und Alice entschieden, das sie ein Haus in der Nähe von Chicago zu kaufen um unter der Woche dort zu leben. So hatten sie nicht nur einen kürzeren Kindergarten weg, sondern sie konnten auch viel besser die Finanzgeschäfte der Familie überwachen, da sie so schnell bei der eigenen Bank waren.

Schnell stiegen alle in den silbernen Van ein, den Jean fuhr.

Ich wundere mich immer wieder, was Damage und Henry alles in den Wagen eingebaut haben, dachte Jean und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch. Sofort hörte man ein surren, das zeigte das der Ionengenerator auf voller Leistung arbeitete. Schon fuhren Radar und der Bordcomputer hoch und eine weibliche Stimme fragte: „Wo möchten sie heute hin?."

„Zuerst geht es zum Kindergarten und dann zur Bank.", sagte Jean und sie fuhr los. Auf den ganzen Weg zum Kindergarten gab es eine grüne Welle. Nicht eine Ampel war rot, was in einer Stadt wie Chicago fast schon ein Wunder war. Jedenfalls fast. Den Damage hatte sich aus Spaß in den Computer der Straßenkontrollbetriebe gehackt. Somit konnten sie bestimmen, wann die Ampeln rot wurden und wann nicht.

„Seit schön brav und macht uns keinen ärger", sagte Jean als sie angekommen waren und verabschiedete sich von den Kindern.

„Bye Mum, Bye Tante Jean", sagten Harry, Hermine, Cole, Tarinna und Neville.

* * *

Es waren erst 9 als es geschah. Mehrere maskierte Männer stürmten den Kindergarten. Die beiden Kindergärtnerinnen versuchten die Kinder zu beschützen, doch die maskierten erschossen sie einfach mit Schallgedämpften Pistolen. Schnell gaben sie den Kindern ein Beruhigungsmittel und kidnappten Harry, Hermine, Cole, Tarinna und Neville.

tbc


	11. Rettung und Vergeltung

So meine lieben Leser. Ich lade wieder ein Kapitel hoch und hoffe es gefällt euch. Dieses Kapitel ging mir sehr leicht von der Hand und ist nicht korregiert, da mein Beta sich nicht mehr gemeldet hat. Deshalb suche ich wieder nach einen. Ich hab einen richtigen verschleiß an Betas und hab auch keine große Geduld. Aber Stubenrein ;) Ich habe noch immer keine Ideen und Anregungen bekommen. Interessiert euch der Verlauf der Geschichte nicht, oder wollt ihr überrascht werden. Soll ich Stargate um ein paar Jahre vorziehen oder soll ich zuerst die Harry Potter Linie durchkauen und dann erst mit 1998 mit Stargate anfangen. Soll Europa das Stargatekommando machen oder die USA. Wie sieht es mit Atlantis aus. Soll Atlantis gefunden werden oder nicht. Wenn ja, dann von wem? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich eure Meinungen zu meiner Geschichte höre. Im Schiffbau lass ich mir jedoch nichts einreden, denn die habe ich schon alle geplant und auch alle Truppen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte und freue mich schon auf die Kommentare

* * *

**Einige Minuten zuvor**

„Senator, wir beginnen um null-neunhundert mit der Operation Kinder. Wir werden in 15 Minuten beim Treffpunkt ankommen.", sprach der Einsatzleiter in sein Telefon.

„Gut, wenn sie da sind, dann werden sie sofort die Videobotschaft machen. Wir dürfen ihnen nicht genug Zeit geben unseren Standort zu ermitteln.", hörte der Einsatzleiter über sein Telefon. Er legte auf und gab den Schafschützen den Befehl die Wachen auszuschalten. Schon sah man einige unscheinbare Personen die aus heiteren Himmel umfielen.

„Okay, jetzt schnell rein und dann hauen wir ab.", sagte der Einsatzleiter in sein Funkgerät. Aus zwei Lieferwagen stürmten NID-Mitarbeiter, die allesamt maskiert waren und liefen in den Kindergarten. Nach einer Weile kamen sie wieder heraus und brachten die 5 Zielpersonen mit. Schnell stiegen alle wieder in die Lieferwagen ein und fuhren von dannen.

Nicht weit von ihnen stand ein Mann und sah den ganzen Treiben zu. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf und fragte sich, wie dumm man doch sein konnte. Mit seinen Augen verfolgte der die Lieferwagen und dann verschwand er. Denn nun wusste er wo er hin musste und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

9:30 Zentrale der Familie  
Brüssel

Schnell lief ein Mitarbeiter die Gänge entlang mit einem quadratischen Stein in der Hand und öffnete die Türe zum Sitzungssaal, wo gerade eine Vollversammlung der Abteilungsleitern und den Chefs zu statten war. Im Sitzungssaal lief er sofort zu Lily und sagte: „Milady, wer empfingen vor wenigen Minuten eine Nachricht von unseren Leuten in Chicago. Ein NID-Mitarbeiter soll eine Videokassette vor die Wohnung in Chicago gelegt haben und hat sie zu uns überspielt. Man hat die Kinder entführt und verlangt Lösegeld von uns."

„Wie bitte? Das kann doch nicht war sein. James gibt die Botschaft auf den großen Bildschirm.", sagte Lily und gab den Stein an James weiter. Dieser legte ihn auf den Tisch und hab ein paar Befehle in das Touchpad vor sich ein. Sogleich baute sich ein Bild auf den großen Bildschirm auf. Auf dem Bild war eine maskierte Person die sagte:

„Wenn sie nicht in spätestens einer Stunde all ihre Machenschaften aufdecken und ihre Organisation an die NID übergebt, werden ihre Kinder daran glauben müssen.

Danach war die Botschaft zu Ende und alle im Saal begangen zu tuscheln. Alle wurden laut und erst durch einen Knall aus Aberforts Zauberstab wurden alle leise.

„Okay, sie haben die kleinen, aber wir haben noch ungefähr eine Stunde sie zu finden. Ich will, dass jeder von unseren Leuten versucht NID-Mitarbeiter zu finden. Es ist alles erlaubt und ich sage Alles. Wenn ihr sie umbringt ist es mir egal. Solange ihr die Informationen aus ihnen herausbringt. Wenn sie nicht kooperieren, werden wir sie eben töten. Damage, ich möchte das du das NID-Hauptquartier umgestaltest, aber erst wenn die Kinder in Sicherheit sind."

„Ich mach gleich zwei Noss-Jäger startklar.", sagte Frank Longbottom und zitterte leicht vor zurück gehaltener Wut. Wenn meinen Sohn und den anderen irgendetwas geschieht, dann werde ich alle Amerikaner ausradieren., dachte sich Frank und gab einige Befehle in sein Touchpad ein, wodurch zwei Noss-Jäger die Starterlaubnis bekamen.

„Lily, Rovie, macht bitte alles bereit, damit wie unsere Zweigstellen in Amerika evakuieren können, auch will ich das die Range versiegelt wird.", sagte Aberfort und signalisierte somit, das es noch heftig werden würde. Alle liefen aus dem Raum und machten sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

**Stützpunkt des NID in Chicago**

Harry, Hermine, Neville, Tarinna und Cole lagen gefesselt in einen dunklen Raum. Die NID-Mitarbeiter hatten ihnen die Augen verbunden und ihre Hände zusammen gebunden. Allen fünf liefen die Tränen den Wangen hinunter. Sie hatten Angst, sehr große Angst.

„Wenn die die Forderungen geleistet haben, dann erschießen wir die Kinder einfach. Dagegen können deren Eltern eh nichts tun.", konnten sie einen Stimme sagen hören.

„Ach, die Mädchen können wir ja auch anders verwenden. Verkaufen wir sie an Kinderschänder. Dann bekommen wir auch noch Geld und müssen sie nicht umlegen.", lachte eine andere Stimme.

„Ja, aber vorher…", hörten sie die erste Stimme, doch dann hörten sie einen Qualen vollen Schrei und Rauch kam unter der Türe hinein. Schüsse vielen und immer wieder schrie jemand um sein Leben bis alle Ruhig war. Die fünf hielten den Atem an, als sie hörten, dass jemand näher kam. Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und ein Mann in einer schwarzen Rüstung trat ein. An seiner Seite hing ein kunstvoll verziertes Schwert und auf seinen Rücken zwei weitere Schwerter. Bei seiner Taille konnte man zwei Griffe von Säbeln sehen. In jeden seiner Stiefel war ein Dolch und in einer Hüfttasche konnte man eine Laserpistole sehen. Er war 2 Meter groß, was seine Erscheinung noch eine Spur ehrfürchtiger machte.

„Habt keine Angst, ich tue euch nichts. Ich werde euch zu eure Eltern bringen.", beruhigte der Mann sie und alle fünf verschwanden.

„So, jetzt brenne ich dieses Gebäude bis auf seine Grundmauern nieder.", sagte der Mann zu sich selbst und begann zu Leuchten.

Auf der Range von Godric tauchten die fünf wieder auf und sofort rannte eine Security auf sie zu, um zu sehen, ob es ihnen gut ging. Als der Mann wusste, dass sie nur einen Schock hatten, funkte er seine Vorgesetzten an um ihnen von dem Fund zu berichten. Harry sah sich um und konnte erkennen, dass all ihre Besitztümer in die Transporter verladen wurden. Harry hatte schon Bilder von Goa´ult Frachtschiffen gesehen, doch diese sahen ganz anders aus. Es hatte den Kopf eines Tel´taks, doch alles andere sah anders aus. Das Gefährt war 70 Meter lang und der Kopf war 2 Meter breit und wurde bis nach hinten immer breiter, bis es 6 Meter erreichte. Es war nur 4 Meter hoch und ein Sichelförmiger Flügel stand auf jeder Seite ab, der nach vorne gebogen war. Die Flügel endeten einen Meter hinter der Pilotenkabine. Unter jeden Flügel konnte man die zwei Lasergeschütze sehen. Gerade aktivierte ein Transporter seinen Tarnschirm und flog in Richtung Europa. Die Security sagte ihnen, dass sie kurz warten müssten, bis ihre Eltern kommen würden. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon kamen Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Jean und Henry auf sie zugestürmt und nahmen die Kinder in ihre Arme.

„Was ist den geschehen? Wie seid ihr da raus gekommen. Ihr braucht keine Angst haben.", sagte Alice, da sie sich als erstes gefangen hatte.

„Es war schrecklich, doch dann kam dieser Mann und hat alle Bösewichter kaputt gemacht. Dann hat er uns hier her gebracht und uns beruhigt.", kam es stotternd von Hermine.

„Wir bringen euch jetzt nach Dumbledore Manor und da könnt ihr euch ausruhen.", flüsterte Lily und jeder nahm sich ein Kind und verschwand damit nach Dumbledore Manor. James jedoch teleportiere sich ins Hauptquartier.

* * *

**9:40 Zentrale der Familie**

Rasch, damit nicht zu viel Zeit verloren ging, lief James die Gänge entlang und ereichte schnell Hanger 1. Als er ankam, erblickte er sofort Damage und rief: „Die Kinder sind in Sicherheit, du kannst starten."

Damage nickte ihn zu und startete seinen Bomber. Sofort aktivierte sich der Tarnschirm. Als alle Systeme das Okay gaben, erhob sich das Schiff und schoss in den Himmel hinaus. Es war ein wirklich imposantes Schiff. Der Rumpf sah aus wie ein Ei, doch es hatte vier Flügel, die nach vorne gebogen waren. An jeder der vier Flügel hingen zwei Ionenkanonen. Auf der Unterseite des Schiffes konnte man die vier Schächte für die Hochleistung Plasmakanonen sehen. Als der Bomber in der Luft war, starteten die beiden unbemannten Noss-Jäger. Auch diese wären beeindruckend, wären sie nicht gerade getarnt als Migs. Diese Schiffe sahen von oben aus wie gleichseitige Dreiecke. Der ganze Jäger ist nur 59 cm hoch und hinten war ein Dreieck ausgeschnitten. Wenn man es von oben Betrachtete, konnte man sehen das an der Spitze dieses ausgeschnittenen Dreieckes ein 1 m großer Kreis ausgeschnitten wurde. Der Vorgänger dieses Jägers, der Silberpfeil sah ganz gleich wie dieses Schiff aus, doch anstatt des Kreises war eine Kabine für einen Piloten. Bewaffnet ist der Noss-Jäger mit zwei Ionenkanonen und mehreren Streuminen. Auch konnte man gegenüber des Vorgänger auch die Wendigkeit verbessern, wodurch er doppelt so wendig wurde wie ein Bomber. Die Beiden Noss-Jäger flankierten den Bomber von Damage und schon ging der Flug los.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie das Festland verlassen und flogen über die offene See. Als sie 10 Meilen vor Amerika waren, kam ein Funkspruch herein.

„Unbekanntes Flugobjekt, hier spricht die US-Navi. Wir bitten sie, auf den nächsten Träger zu landen. Ansonsten sind wir gezwungen sie abzuschießen."

„Geh zu deiner Mumi und hör auf dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen.", sagte Damage über Funk und flog weiter auf das NID-Hauptquartier zu. Schon starteten mehrere Abfangjägerstaffeln und auch einige Raketen nahmen sie ins Visier.

„Da hab ich wohl jemanden wütend gemacht. Die werden sich noch wundern was meine Jäger drauf haben."

10 Abfangjäger setzten sich hinter ihn und beide Noss-Jäger drehten ab. Die feindlichen Jäger wollten gerade das Feuer eröffnen, als schon Damage eine Vollbremsung machte und die Jäger an sich vorbei zischen sah. Sofort eröffnete er mit seinen Waffen das Feuer und erledigte gleich vier der Jäger. Ein Katz und Maus Spiel entbrannte und noch 10 Jäger kamen auf ihn zu. Damage sah, dass sie nun von allen Richtungen kamen und wollte schon abhauen, als die Noss-Jäger von oben und von unten kamen und die feindlichen Jäger aufrieben. Damage flog weiter zum Hauptquartier und lies die Jäger gegeneinander kämpfen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie mehrere Raketen auf seine Jäger zuflogen und schoss sie ab. Als er über den NID-Hauptquartier war, öffnete er eine der Luken und schoss auf das Hauptquartier. Eine Salbe nach der anderen schlug in der Gebäude ein und nach 2 Minuten, war von diesen Gebäude nur noch Schutt übrig.

So, wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann kann ich gleich auch noch das Pentagon in die Luft jagen., dachte sich Damage und nahm auch dieses Gebäude aufs Korn. Nachdem er auch dieses Gebäude den Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte, flog er wieder zurück. Er war erst ein paar Minuten geflogen, als schon die beiden Jäger sich hinter sich einordneten.

Kapitol, Büro von Senator Kinsey

Kinsey saß in seinen Stuhl und stieß mit sich selbst an. Durch diese einfache Entführung bin ich schon bald der mächtigste Mann in Amerika. Ich werde diesen inkompetenten Demokraten von seinen Platz verdrängen und selbst Präsident werden. Wenn ich das einmal geschafft habe, dann kann ich die Welt erobern., dachte sich Kinsey und lehrte seinen Brandy aus. Kinsey stand auf und bewegte sich zu seinem Fenster und sah den Leuten draußen zu, wie sie herum liefen und ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Er wollte gerade zu der Flasche mit Brandy greifen und sich noch einen einschenken, als sein Telefon läutete.

Leicht verstimmt griff er zum Hörer und meldete sich beim Namen.

„Senator Kinsey, wir haben vor kurzen unsere Verbindung zu unseren Stützpunkt in Chicago verloren. Als sich ein paar Leute dort hin schickte, fanden sie das Gebäude abgebrannt.", hörte er einen NID-Mitarbeiter am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Wie konnte das geschehen!?", schrie er fast schon.

„Wissen wir nicht, auch das NID-Hauptquartier wurde zerstört.", hörte er, doch dann spürte er einen Schmerz der von seinen Rücken nach vorne ausbreitete. Als er nach unten sah, konnte er die Spitze eines Schwertes aus seinen Bauch heraus ragen sehen. Blitzschnell wurde die Klinge aus seinen Körper gezogen und er umgedreht, damit er seinen Mörder ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Kinseys Augen weiteten sich. Vor ihm stand Aberfort Griffin und sah ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Sie an, sie haben schon erfahren, das wir euch jetzt ausrotten? Mein Schwert ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Es sorgt dafür, dass das Opfer so lange lebt, wie ich es will. Ich könnte sie mitnehmen und sie Jahrelang foltern, ihnen Wunden zufügen und sie würden nicht sterben. Auch kann es die Schmerzen unterdrücken, aber sie auch verstärken. Nicht schlecht oder? Ich vergas aber, das dieses Schwert jeden der durch ihm stirbt die Seele raubt und in die Hölle verbannt.", sagte Aberfort in einen Plauderton, als würde er nicht über das Töten sprechen, sondern als würde es sich hierbei um ein Kaffeekränzchen handeln.

„Was wollen sie von mir", fragte Kinsey ängstlich und machte sich in die Hose.

„Ach, stubenrein sind wir auch nicht! Anima Crucio", bei den letzten Worten macht er eine schnelle Bewegung mit der Hand wodurch Kinsey heulend zu Boden ging und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie. Den dieser Fluch war anders als der Crucio nicht gegen den Körper gerichtet, sondern gegen die Seele. Wird er länger als 3 Minuten gegen jemanden eingesetzt, so löst sich die Seele vom Körper. Nach einer Minute beendete Aberfort den Fluch und half Kinsey auf.

"Ich bin hier um sie zu töten. Sie hätten die Kleinen nicht angreifen sollen.", zischte Aberfort fast und hob sein Schwert. Mit einigen schnellen Bewegungen mit seinem Schwert, hatte er Kinsey in Scheiben geschnitten, die anfingen zu rauchen. Aberfort tippte sein Schwert mit dem Zeigefinger an, wodurch die Zauber aufhörten zu wirken. Erst jetzt zerfielen die Scheiben und Kinsey war endgültig tot. Mit einen Zufriedenen Gesichtesausdruck ging Aberfort in Flammen auf und kehrte nach Dumbledore Manor zurück. Erst einige Stunden später würde man die Leiche von Kinsey finden, da leider der NID-Mitarbeiter einen Autounfall hatte, der Kinsey angerufen hatte.

Überreste des NID-Stützpunktes in Chicago

Mit einem Knall erschienen zwei Männer und gingen auf das Gebäude zu. Beide trugen sie schwarze Anzüge und trugen schwarze Sonnenbrillen. Ein Polizist hielt die beiden auf und fragte: „Was wollen sie hier, das Gebiet ist abgesperrt."

„Ich bin Agent Smith und das ist Agent Watson. Wir sind von MIS (Magic Inside Security) und kommen um uns diesen Tatort anzusehen.", sagte Smith.

„Okay, sie können durch. Irgendwer hat das ganze Gebäude in Brand gesteckt und es gibt mehrere verbrannte Leichen.", sagte der Polizist und ließ sie passieren.

Als sie sichergestellt hatten, dass sie niemand sah, zückten beide ihre Zauberstäbe und führten einige Zauber aus.

„Solche Werte habe ich noch nie gesehen. Das waren Zaubersprüche die ich noch nie gesehen habe. Der eine da scheint ein Schutzschild gewesen sein, der verhindern sollte, das jemand heraus kam.", stellte Watson fest.

„Wer immer das war, der wollte, dass her jeder stirbt. Ich will diese Leute nicht verärgern. Ich glaube, dass nicht einmal das Ministerium gegen solche Leute eine Chance hätte. Die Zauber scheinen nur so lange gewirkt haben, bis das Gebäude zerstört war.", sagte Smith.

„Okay, müssen wir noch etwas untersuchen?", wandte sich Watson an seinen Kollegen.

„Ja, wir müssen noch zum Kapitol. Man hat dort die Leiche von Senator Kinsey gefunden und es sieht so aus, als wurde er von einer magischen Waffe getötet.", kam es von Smith.

„Da hat es ja jemand auf den NID abgesehen. Heute werden wir sicher noch über alles einen Bericht schreiben. Wie ich diese Berichte doch hasse.", maulte Watson.

„Nicht in diesen Ton. Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und ich muss auch noch einen Bericht über dich schreiben und deshalb zügle dein Temperament", maßregelte Smith seinen Kollegen und verschwand mit einen plopp.

Askaban, Zelle von Sirius Black

Sirius streckte sich und stand auf. Die Dementoren hatten überhaupt keine Wirkung auf ihn, doch er wusste, das er in Askaban bleiben musste, doch heute würde er von hier verschwinden und Askaban versiegeln. Seit er den Siegelring seiner Familie trug, den er seltsamerweise von James bekommen hatte, konnten ihn die Dementoren nichts mehr anhaben. 5 Jahre lang war er in Askaban und hatte gelernt. Der Ring brachte ihn Magie bei, von der er noch nie gehört hatte. Auch wusste er warum ihn die Dementoren nichts anhaben konnten. Er war der Besitzer von Askaban. Vor mehr als 900 Jahren, verpachtete das letzte Oberhaupt der Familie Schwarztal Askaban an die Magischen Regierungen als Gefängnis. Dies tat er, da sein Sohn zu einem Schwarzmagier wurde. Er verfluchte den Ring und erst ein Nachfahre der würdig wäre, könnte den Ring wieder tragen. Aus Zorn kam es zum Streit und sein Sohn nannte sich um und nahm den Namen Black an. Seitdem lebte die Familie auch nicht mehr in Norwegen sondern in London.

Doch das war gerade für Sirius nicht wichtig. Jetzt musste er aus diesem Loch heraus. Er legte seine Hand auf die Türe und diese sprang sofort auf. Mehrere Dementoren kamen auf ihn zu und begleiteten ihn nach draußen. Als er an den Zellen vorbei kam, hörte er viele Gefangene klagen. Sehen wir einmal, wer von denen unschuldig ist und wer nicht, dachte sich Sirus und ging auf den nächst besten Gefangenen zu. Sirius sprach einen Zauber und wusste sofort das dieser Mann ein Todesser war. Angewiedert deutete er auf einen Dementor und dann auf den Gefangenen. Der Dementor nickte ihm zu und schwebte auf den Gefangenen zu um ihn die Seele auszusaugen. Danach gab er den Dementoren den Befehl, alle Gefangenen aus den Zellen zu holen, damit sie überprüft werden konnten. Sofort schwebten alle davon.

Da Sirius wusste, dass die Dementoren einige Minuten brauchen würden um den Befehl auszuführen, ging er zur Wachstube, die schon von seinen Vorfahren eingerichtet wurde.

Er öffnete die Türe und musste sich sofort ducken, da eine Wache ihn verfluchen versuchte. Mit einen Schnipsen, lösten sich die Wachen auf und verschwanden ins Ministerium.

Sirius sah sich im Zimmer um und musste die Nase rümpfen. Es sah alles anders aus. Das einzige, das noch gleich war, war der steinerne Tisch und Stuhl, den seine Vorfahren vor langer Zeit dort hingestellt hatten. Doch der Tisch war verdreckt und wurde als Abstellplatz benutzt. Er ging auf den Tisch zu und warf alles von ihm herunter und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sirius drückte auf einige Zeichen und schon leuchtete der ganze Tisch auf.

Er sah einen detaillierten Plan des Gebäudes mit allen Zellen und ihrer Bewohner. Auch sah man wer sich bewegte. Er tippte eine Zelle an und sah, wer alles einmal in dieser Zelle war. Doch er löschte die Abbildung gleich wieder und suchte nun nach einen bestimmten gefangenen. Aber er konnte ihn nicht finden.

Haben diese Idioten Anubis frei gelassen? Was erst vor ein paar Monaten. Man, sind diese Arschlöscher dumm., dachte Sirius und wurde wandte sich um, da ein Dementor auf ihn zu kam, um ihn zu den Gefangenen zu begleiten.

Die Dementoren hatten die Gefangenen an einer Wand aufgestellt und schwebten vor ihnen. Jetzt sorgten sie dafür, das sie dafür das niemand sich bewegen konnten.

Sirius sah sich alle Gefangenen durch und fand mehrere Todesser und 10 unschuldig angeklagte.

„Du führst die Unschuldigen zu den Booten, wir lassen sie frei, die Todesser bekommen den Kuss.", sagte Sirius zu einen Dementor und dieser Nickte. Die anderen Gefangenen wurden von den Dementoren wieder in ihre Zellen gebracht.

Zügig ging Sirius zu den Booten um aufs Festland zu fahren. Als er bei den Booten war, sprach ihn ein Mann an: „Warum lassen sie uns frei? Sind sie nicht Sirius Black? Warum bekamen die Todesser den Kuss der Dementoren? Sind das nicht ihre Freunde?"

„Ich ließ sie frei, weil sie gleich wie ich Unschuldig sind. Die Todesser sind nicht meine Freunde sondern meine Feinde und jetzt hören sie auf zu fragen und steigen sie in die Boote.", sagte Sirius und stieg in eines der Boote. Als alle in den Booten waren, fuhren diese los und brachten sie zum Festland.

Als sie angekommen waren, bedankten sich die 10 bei ihm und disappierten. Sirius wollte gerade gehen, als er die Stimme von James hörte: „Hallo Tatze, lange nicht gesehen. Gut siehst du aus, aber ich würde dir ein Dusche und eine Rasur empfehlen."

„James? Du lebst?", Sirius drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Ja ich lebe. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe, aber wir hätten den Plan damit zu Nichte gemacht. Jeder musste denken, dass wir tot sind. Ich schwöre, dass es mir schwer gefallen ist, aber nur so konnte ich Harry schützen. Ich wusste, wenn ich dir diesen Ring gebe, würden die Dementoren dir nichts anhaben können, da du der Besitzer von Askaban bist.", sagte James und bekam eine von Sirius verpasst.

„Ja ich habe es verdient. Ich verstehe es. Kommst du mit? Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber in ein paar Minuten wird es hier nur so von Auroren wimmeln.", bat James Sirius und sah das Sirius mit sich rankte. Sirius überlegte Fieberhaft, doch dann stimmte er zu.

Sirius drehte sich in Richtung Askaban und begann einen alten Spruch zu sprechen. Kurz leuchtete Askaban auf und dann verschwand es.

„So jetzt können wir gehen.", sagte Sirius und James brachte sie weg.

* * *

Dumbledor Manor

Gähnend wachte Harry auf und stieg aus seinem Bett. Der gestrige Tag hatte sehr an seinen Körper gezehrt, doch dann viel ihm etwas ein, was seine Stimmung wieder hebte. Es war heute Samstag und es gab ein Manor zu erforschen. Schnell lief er aus sein Zimmer zum Zimmer von Cole um diesen zu wecken. Harry sprang in Coles Bett und begann ihn zu kitzeln.

„Harry, ich krieg keine Luft mehr", jammerte Cole stoßhaft und bekam einen Lachkrampf.

„Dann steh auf, wir müssen dieses Gebäude erforschen.", sagte Harry gut gelaunt und lief zu Nevilles Zimmer um auch diesen zu wecken. Währenddessen rieb sich Cole seine Augen und ging danach Hermine wecken. Als er Hermine aufweckte, begann diese zu Kreischen und weckte somit auch Tarinna, die im anderen Bett im Zimmer lag.

„Cole! Du kannst nicht einfach in unser Zimmer rein platzen. Das ist das Zimmer von Tarinna und mir und da darfst du nicht ohne Erlaubnis hinein.", rügte Hermine ihn.

Cole sah sie geschockt an, doch dann begannen Tarinna und Hermine an zu lachen.

„Cole du fällst auch in jeden Streich hinein.", lachte Tarinna und bekam ein Kopfkissen gegen den Kopf geworfen. Tarinna drehte sich um und erblickte den Übeltäter. Hermine hatte ihr das Kopfkissen an den Kopf geworfen und sogleich begannen sie eine Kissenschlacht. Cole rannte aus dem Zimmer um die anderen beiden zu holen. Schnell hatte er sie gefunden und nun war die Kissenschlacht perfekt. Doch leider hatten sie zu viel Lärm gemacht und schon stand Lily auf der Matte.

„Was wird das hier? Warum seid ihr schon so früh auf. Es ist ja erst 7 Uhr.", fragte Lily.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und da wollte ich das Manor erforschen. Aber das geht am besten zusammen.", erklärte Harry wahrheitsgemäß und erwartete schon seine Strafe mit Stubenarrest.

„Okay, aber bitte geht nicht in die Trainingsräume. Da trainieren gerade eure Väter und es wäre viel zu gefährlich für euch da unten. Kommt jetzt erst mal Frühstücken.", sagte Lily und scheuchte alle nach unten.

Unten saßen schon Jean, Alice und Rowenna.

„Wo ist Yara hin? Wollte sie nicht mit uns zusammen Frühstücken?", fragte Lily an Alice gewandt.

„Ja, aber dann bekam sie mit das die Männer heute noch vor den Frühstücken trainieren wollen und da wollte sie nicht fehlen.", sagte Alice und die Frauen verdrehten synchron die Augen.

„Was wollt ihr den heute essen?", fragte Rowenna die Kinder.

Die fünf sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und sagten dann gleichzeitig: „Toast mit Nudella und dann noch Haferflocken."

Schon erhoben sie fünf Toastscheiben und Toasteten sich selbst. Fünf Buttermesser flogen auf die Toastscheiben zu und schmierten sie. Als die Toaste geschmiert waren, materialisierten sich fünf Teller unter den Toastscheiben und flogen mit diesen zu den Kindern. Diese nahmen sich jeweils einen Teller und begannen zu essen. Währenddessen flog schon ein Kochtopf zum Tisch und füllte sich mit Milch. Sekundenschnell war die Milch gekocht und aus der Speisekammer kamen die Haferflocken angeflogen und vermischten sich mit der Milch. Ein Kochlöffel materialisierte sich und begann die Mich umzurühren. Nach einigen Minuten erschienen fünf große Cornfleaksschüsseln und der der Kochtopf verteilte seinen Inhalt in die Schüsseln. Die Schüsseln flogen zu jedem Kind und temperierte sich so, wie es das Kind es immer wollte.

Cole war gerade mit seinen Toast fertig und wollte jetzt seine Haferflocken essen, als er bemerkte das er keinen Löffel hatte.

„Tante Rowenna, du hast den Löffel vergessen.", jammerte Cole und unterbrach damit die Frauen bei ihren Gespräch über eine Fusion zweier Weltkonzerne, die seit wenigen Tagen ihnen gehörte.

„Rovie, du bist in letzter Zeit richtig vergesslich geworden.", zog Lily ihre Freundin auf und zauberte ein paar Löffel für die Kinder her.

„Ich bin immer nur dann vergesslich geworden, wenn ich schwanger war, aber Ric und ich haben ja immer aufgepasst.", sagte Rowenna. Die anderen drei sahen sie an und Rowenna stotterte: „Nein, das darf nicht sein. Ich will jetzt gerade keine Kinder."

„Tja, so ist Mutter Natur halt. Die Entscheidet halt, wer Kinder haben darf und wer nicht. Leider besäuft sie sich manchmal und dann kommen halt die Kinder zu den falschen Leuten.", sagte Lily und sah zu Harry, der schon fertig gegessen hatte.

Harrys Gesicht war voll mit Nudella und auch seine Hände. Lily wollte ihn gerade eine Predigt halten, als sie sah, dass die anderen auch nicht besser aussahen.

Kopfschüttelnd sagte Jean: „Ach, dann müssen wir die Kinder wohl wieder in die Badewanne stecken."

„Wer nimmt wen?", fragte Alice.

„Ich nehme Harry, Rowenna Cole, Jean nimmt ihre Töchter und du Alice nimmst auch deinen Sohn.", sagte Lily und fischte Harry von seinen Stuhl. Maulend folgte Harry seiner Mutter und wurde sogleich von dieser zusammengestaucht.

Doch auch die andern Frauen waren nicht gnädig mit den Kindern und brachten sie trotz des Bettelns in die Badewanne.

Badezimmer in Henry und Jeans Schlafzimmer.

„Mom, warum mussten wie in die Badewanne. Es hätte schon gereicht wenn wie unsere Gesichter und unsere Hände gewaschen hätten.", jammerte Tarinna und Jean massierte ihr das Shampoo in die Haare.

„Strafe muss sein. Jedes Mal wenn ihr euch dreckig macht, heißt das Badewanne.", sagte Jean und spülte das Shampoo aus den Haaren ihrer Tochter.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren sowohl Tarinna, als auch Hermine gewaschen und hatten ihre Zähne geputzt. Nun ging es ans anziehen, wobei die Mädchen führ Jeans und T-Shirts waren und Jean für Kleider. Jedoch entschieden sie sich danach für einen Kompromiss und die Mädchen trugen ein T-Shirt und einen karierten Rock. Beide bekamen noch weiße Stutzen und schwarze Sandalen. Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit entließ Jean ihre Töchter und führ nach Brüssel, um heute mit den Geschäftsführern der beiden Großkonzerne zu sprechen.

* * *

Tarinna und Hermine gingen wieder die Treppe hinunter und trafen dort Harry, Neville und Cole. Als die drei Jungs die beiden sahen, rannten sie ihnen entgegen.

„Da seid ihr ja, wir haben schon eine Ewigkeit auf euch gewartet.", sagte Neville und Tarinna boxte ihn in die Seite.

„Lasst uns nicht Streiten, sonder schauen wir uns erst dieses Haus an. Hier gibt es sicher einiges zu entdecken", sagte Harry und schlichtete somit den Streit zwischen Tarinna und Neville. Zusammen gingen sie die Marmortreppe nach oben und gingen in Richtung ihrer Zimmern. Zuerst kamen ihre Zimmern, die alle nebeneinander lagen, doch dann kamen sie zur ersten unerforschten Türe. Harry griff nach der Türklinge, doch die Türe war versperrt.

„Das war logisch. Hast du nicht das Schild gesehen? Das ist Tante Rowennas und Onkel Godrics Zimmer.", meinte Hermine und bekam einen genervten Blick von Harry.

„Die nächste Türe gehört mir.", sagte Neville und lief zur nächsten Türe, um dann festzustellen, das auch diese versperrt war.

„Verdammt, muss diese Türe versperrt sein!", fluchte Neville und Cole lachte ihn aus.

„Echt witzig Griffin. Dann zeig doch ob du es besser kannst.", maulte Neville sogleich Cole an.

Überheblich stolzierte Cole an Neville vorbei und öffnete die nächste Türe, die sich sogleich öffnete.

„Da sieht man wer der King ist.", sagte Cole überheblich und bekam einen so starken Lachkrampf das er sich auf dem Boden rollte.

Harry und Neville sahen Cole verwirrt an, doch die beiden Mädchen begannen selbst zu lachen.

„Ihr lässt euch auch von jeden hineinlegen. Cole hat die Türe für die Bibliothek für uns Kinder geöffnet und Neville wollte die Türe zu Onkels Salazars Schlafzimmer öffnen, die wie jedes Schlafzimmer versperrt sein wird.", lachte Hermine.

„Und wie hätte ich sehen sollen, dass es Onkel Salazars Schlafzimmer ist?", maulte Neville.

„Ganz einfach, da steht doch „Sals Folterkammer" oben. Habt ihr gestern Abend nicht Onkel Aberfort und Onkel Damage zugehört. Die haben sich über einen Streich den Onkel Godric, Onkel Salazar gespielt hat, lustig gemacht.", sagte Tarinna und bei den Gedanken, was gestern Abend beim Abendessen geschehen war, strahlten ihre Augen.

„Welchen Streich soll Onkel Godric, den Onkel Salazar gespielt haben?", fragte Cole interessiert.

„Onkel Godric hat das auf die Türe geschrieben. Als Onkel Salazar dann fragte warum „Sals Folterkammer", soll Onkel Godric geantwortet haben, das er seine Freundinnen im Bett immer so lange auf die Folter spannen würde, da er immer zu früh kommen würde. Danach haben Tante Yara und Mom den beiden den Mund gewaschen mit der Begründung, das man über solche Sachen nicht vor 5 Jährigen sprechen dürfte.", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, das war wirklich witzig. Gehen wir jetzt endlich in die Bibliothek?", fragte Cole und ging als Erstes hinein. Sogleich aktivierte sich die Beleuchtung und man konnte sehen, das der Raum nicht klein war. Mehrere Regale standen im Raum und in der Mitte des Raumes war ein Tisch für acht Personen. Die Sessel um den Tisch sahen alle sehr bequem aus und man konnte erkennen, das auch einige Coachen in einer anderen Gruppe standen. In der Nähe des Einganges stand ein Podest, auf das Cole sogleich zuging. Das Podest bestand auf weißen Marmor und einige Schriftzeichen waren darin eingelassen. Cole las laut vor:

Lege deine Hand auf mich und denke an das Buch das du willst, ich werde es dir holen. Wenn du etwas nicht weißt, so werde ich dir das Buch holen, wo es drinnen steht.

„Hört sich klasse an. Was wollt ihr lesen?", fragte Hermine und ihre Augen leuchteten auf.

„Streberin", zog Neville Hermine auf und bekam schon einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von ihr.

„Ich weiß schon was ich lesen möchte.", sagte Cole und legte seine Hand auf das Podest.

Schon erklang eine Stimme die sagte: „Dieses Wissen ist noch nicht freigegeben."

„Ach, warum den nur. Ich wollte ja nur ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche lernen.", sagte Cole betrübt.

„Dann nimm doch etwas anderes.", schlug Tarinna vor und sogleich wählte Cole etwas anderes. Sogleich flogen mehrere Bücher auf ihn zu und begruben ihn darunter.

Schnell liefen die anderen zu ihn und halfen ihn aus dem Berg heraus.

„An was hast du den Gedacht?", fragte Hermine sogleich und stapelte die Bücher.

„Nur an das Wort Technik und das die Bücher für mich verständlich sein sollten.", gestand Cole und nahm sich eines der Bücher. Auf dem Buch stand: Technik von A – Z. Cole ging alle Bücher durch. Es gab: Geschichte der Technik der Menschen; Raumjäger und ihre Anfänge; Waffen und ihre Macht; Lehrbuch für einen Techniker, Erstes Buch; So baust du dir deine erste Rakete. Diese und andere Titel standen auf den Büchern.

Die Fünf sahen sich an und jeder schnappte sich eines der Bücher. Harry schnappte sich „So baust du dir deine erste Rakete und verschwand damit.

Als jeder ein Buch hatte gingen sie zu den Coachen und begannen dort zu lesen, um dann für das Mittagessen gerufen zu werden.

„Kommt Kinder, das Essen ist fertig.", rief Damage die Fünf. Schnell rannten die Kleinen die Treppe hinunter und setzten sich an den Esstisch. Am Esstisch saßen alle außer Jean und Lily, da diese beiden eine Besprechung hatten und erst am Abend heim kommen würden. Nach dem Essen fragte Neville Godric: „Onkel Godric, dürfen wir das Gelände erforschen?"

„Ja sicherlich, es ist ja alles sicher.", sagte dieser, doch Alice mischte sich ein: „Aber nicht alleine. Es kommt mindestens einer von uns Erwachsenen mit."

„Aber Mom, wir sind doch keine Babys mehr. Wir können schon auf uns aufpassen.", bettelte Neville seine Mutter an.

„Sohn, du hast deine Mutter gehört, ihr geht nicht alleine nach draußen. Ihr könnt von wilden Tieren angegriffen werden.", sagte Frank mit strengen Blick und die Kinder gaben klein bei. Die Kinder verschwanden gleich wieder nach oben und ließen die Erwachsenen alleine.

„Glaubt ihr, sie halten sich daran?", fragte James.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher.", sagte Alice überzeigt und beendete somit das Thema.

„Wann darf den Sirius das Bett verlassen.", fragte Salazar Rowenna.

„Nun, sein Körper wird wohl noch bis zum Abend brauchen, um sich ganz zu erholen. Trotz ihm die Dementoren nichts anhaben konnten, hat er doch viel an Gewicht verloren und das ständige Sitzen hatte sich auf seine Knochen ausgewirkt. Das alles lässt sich ja behandeln, aber es dauert seine Zeit.", sagte Rowenna fachmännisch.

* * *

Doch anders als von Alice vermutet, schlichen sich die fünf aus dem Haus. Als sie draußen waren steuerten sie sogleich den Berg in der Nähe an.

„Glaubt ihr, dass die Erwachsenen böse auf uns sein werden?", fragte Tarinna.

„Ich glaub nicht. Okay Tante Alice schon ein wenig, aber die anderen nicht.", sagte Hermine selbstsicher und stapfte weiter in Richtung des Berges. Nach einer halben Stunde erreichten sie den Fuß des Berges, wo sie kurz rasteten und dann weiter gingen.

„Hey da ist eine Höhle, wo die den hin führt.", sagte Harry und zeigte auf eine Höhle die nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Sie nickten sich zu und gingen in die Höhle hinein.

Sie gingen immer weiter hinein und es wurde immer dunkler.

Ein Knurren kam aus der Höhle und sie blieben alle Angewurzelt stehen.

„Ich hab Angst.", sprach Tarinna das aus was alle anderen auch dachten. Es war wieder ein Knurren zu hören und sie sahen zwei riesige gelbe Augen. Plötzlich war ein weiteres tiefes Knurren zu hören und sie Blickten in das Maul eines riesigen Drachen

tbc


	12. Geschichte der Magie

Hallo Leute. Sorry das ich erst heute poste, doch ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit. Ich hatte einiges zum Tun und dann wollte ich mich halt mal ausruhen. Die paar Scenen die ich noch anhängen wollte, waren viel Aufwändiger als ich gedacht hatte. Ich werde jetzt ein wenig mehr Zeit vergehen lassen, damit sich meine Geschichte nicht zu lange hinzieht. Die wichtigsten Aktionen werde ich jedoch schreiben. Wie Anubis nach Askaban gekommen ist, werde ich euch noch erzählen. Vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel. Ich weiß es jedoch nicht. Stargate kommt in meine Geschichte noch vor, aber anders als in den Filmen. Aber ich will nicht zu weit vorgreifen. Atlantis wird, tut mir leid für alle die Atlantis nicht mögen, doch vor kommen, aber ganz anders als in Stargate. Ich habe schon heute mit den Kapitel 13 angefangen, jedoch stecke ich jetzt schon. Ich hoffe, ich kann bis Ende diese Woche das Kapitel hochladen, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich weitere Anregungen und Tipps bekommen würde. Ich bedanke mich bei all meinen Lesern für ihre Kommentaren. Es ist immer schön, wenn man on geht und sieht das man einen Kommentar bekommen hat. So und viel spaß mit den neuen Kapitel. Er wird euch hoffendlich gefallen. Wenn nicht dann schreibe ich es um.

* * *

_**Geschichte der Magie**_

Der Drache öffnete sein Maul uns spie Feuer. Die Fünf dachten, ihr letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen, doch das Feuer verbrannte sie nicht. Es umschmieg ihre Körper und wärmte sie ein wenig.

Der Drache hörte auf zu speien und begann zu schrumpfen. Ein helles Licht umgab seinen Körper und man sah in wenigen Sekunden wie aus dem riesigen Drache ein Mann wurde. Ein schiefes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Der Mann sah alt aus, sehr alt. Falten zogen tiefe Kerben in sein Gesicht und gaben ihn ein fast schon grauenhaftes Aussehen. Dort wo er keine Falten hatte, hatte er Narben. Seine Augen waren trüb, was darauf hin deutete, das er blind war. Der Mann ging auf die Kinder zu und wich selbstsicher den Steinen auf den Boden aus. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und er trug schwarze Kleidung. Wenn man sein Gewand genauer betrachtete, konnte man erkennen, dass es eine schwarze Lederrüstung war, die sich um seinen Körper schmeichelte.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Hermine, da sie sich als erstes von Schock erholt hatte.

„Erkennt ihr mich nicht mehr? Ich habe euch gestern von den Leuten gerettet, die euch weh tun wollten.", sagte der Mann.

„Aber gestern waren ihre Augen nicht so trüb und wir konnten ihr Gesicht nicht sehen.", bohrte Cole nach.

„Ach, euch kann man auch nichts verheimlichen. Ja, heute sind meine Augen trüb, da ich so besser im dunklen sehen kann. Ihr werdet das auch irgendwann lernen, doch ich denke, das es noch ein wenig Zeit hat.", sagte der Mann und lachte über einen Witz den nur er verstand. Die Kinder sahen den Mann verwirrt an und als dieser das sah, sagte dieser: „Ja, die Zeit. Vor ihr kann niemand entfliehen, gleich wie vor dem Tot man es nicht kann. Sie werden dich immer wieder einholen."

Die Kinder sahen ihn weiterhin verwirrt an doch er wechselte das Thema.

„Ihr wollt sicher wissen, warum ich euch gerettet habe oder nicht?"

„Ja, das wollen wir wissen, Mister.", sagte Harry höflich.

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Nennt mich einfach Bill. Ja, Bill ist ein schöner Name. Irgendwann werde ich euch meinen wahren Namen sagen, aber das hat Zeit, sehr viel Zeit. Ich habe euch gerettet, weil ich es geschworen habe, vor langer, langer Zeit, als selbst die Antiker noch in den Windeln lagen. Seit diesem Tag hatte ich geschlafen und gewartet, bis ich meinen Eid erfüllen konnte. Und jetzt werde ich es machen.", sagte Bill.

„Was musst du machen?", fragte Neville.

„Ich werde euch unterrichten. Meine Ausbildner haben mich um diesen Eid gebeten und ich habe es gemacht. Sie meinten, das ihr mit diesen Alter schon reif genug sein werdet um die Feinheiten der Magie zu verstehen.", sagte er und schnipste mit der rechten Hand, wodurch die Höhle beleuchtet wurde. Die Höhle war riesig und der Boden war gerade, nicht so wie in vielen Höhlen, wo der Boden uneben war. Die Decke konnte man gar nicht mehr erkennen, wo weit ging es nach oben. Bill forderte sie auf ihn zu folgen und er führte sie zu einem Tisch.

„So was wollt ihr über Magie wissen?", stellte Bill die Frage als sie saßen.

„Wie funktioniert Magie eigentlich und gibt es unterschiede zwischen der Magie?", fragte Hermine als erstes.

„Das war eine sehr gute Frage. Nun, Magie kommt aus den Inneren jedes Wesen. Jedes Wesen auf diesen Planeten hat einen Magischen Kern. Es gibt jedoch im Weltall Rassen, die keinen Magischen Kern verfügen. Diese Rassen sind die Goa´uld, die PinPings und Wraith.

Die Goa´uld und die Wraith sind Parasiten und haben deshalb keine Magie. Die PinPings wurden wegen ihrer Taten die Magie entzogen. Es gibt viele Arten der Magie. Die reinste und damit am schwersten zu Kontrollieren ist die Psynergien, die man auch als Geistige Elementarmagie bezeichnet. Dabei muss Körper und Geist im Einklang sein und das gleiche wollen. Psynergien wird nicht mit Wörtern und Gesten geformt, sondern mit den Willen und mit dem Geist zugleich. Ist eines der beiden nicht Topfit, so kann es sein, das sich die Magie gegen einen wendet. Das kann auch zum eigenen Tot führen. Bei der Psynergien wird einfach die Energie aus den Magischen Kern mit den Willen und den Geist geformt und durch einen Fokus, meistens ist es die Hand ausgegeben. Die Energie fließt am besten, wenn man die Hand ganz ausstreckt. Das ist noch der einfache Einsatz von Psynergien gewesen. Bei dem höheren werden mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig gemacht. Zum Beispiel kann ein Mächtiger Aphet sich gleichzeitig sich schützen und Angreifen. Das verschafft ihn einen gewaltigen Vorteil im Kampf. Die danach schwersten Magiearten sind Göttermagie, Druidenmagie, Seelenmagie und Dämonenmagie. Danach kommen die Zauberkräfte und das Zaubern oder Hexen, das viele hier können.", sagte Bill.

„Brauchen wir einen Zauberstab?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, am Anfang nicht, da ich euch zuerst die Stablose Magie beibringe. Diese kleinen Zauberstäbe sind für nichts. Wenn ihr Stäbe bekommt, dann sind es welche von Magiern. Wenn sie richtig gemacht sind, dann passen sie sich immer eurer Größe an und werden perfekt auf euch abgestimmt sein, anders als diese Streichhölzer.", sagte Bill abfällig.

„Haben sie so einen Stab?", fragte Tarinna neugierig. Als Antwort zog Bill einen kleinen Stab aus seiner Tasche.

„Der sieht doch nur aus wie ein kunstvoll hergestellter Zauberstab und ist auch so kurz wie einer.", maulte Neville sogleich.

„In dieser Größe ist er eben am leichtesten zu tragen.", sagte Bill und zuckte die Schultern.

Er nahm in die Hand und er wuchs auf 2 m an. Die kleine Kugel die vorher der Griff war, war nun zu einen runden Kristall gewachsen, der in allen Farben leuchtete. In das Holz waren Zeichen eingeritzt, die man vorher nicht sah.

„Man kann diese Stäbe auch wie einen Zauberstab benutzen, dabei ist jedoch die Magie um einiges stärker. Wenn du Stablos einen Stein großen Stein schweben lassen kannst, kannst du mit einem, ein Hochhaus schweben lassen. Der Stab verstärkt eure Magie um das 10fache. Diese Stäbe kann man auch als Stabwaffe verwenden. Ein Duell in dem du gegen einen gewöhnlichen Schwertkämpfer kämpfst, würdest du mit so einem Teil immer gewinnen. Soll ich euch zeigen warum?", fragte Bill. Die Kinder nickten sofort und Bill brachte den Stab in die Waagrechte Position. An beiden Enden trat ein gleißendes Licht und mit einer schnellen Bewegung durchfuhr Bill mit dem Licht einen Stein. An der Stelle wo das Licht den Stein berührte, schmolz das Gestein weg.

„Wow", entfuhr es den Fünf und alle sahen Bill mit großen Augen an.

„Ich will das auch können.", sagte Harry und sah Bill begierig an.

„Ja, ich werde es euch beibringen, aber erst wen die Zeit dafür reif ist.", sagte Bill und bat die Kinder aufzustehen.

„Zuerst werde ich euch das richtige Atmen beibringen. Ihr atmet alle sehr flach und in den Bauch. Ihr müsst in die Brust atmen und viel stärker Luft holen. Wenn ihr das könnt, bringe ich euch einige Bewegungen bei, damit euer Körper sich entspannt. So wird euch die Meditation beibringen, die euch hilft, Körper und Geist in Einklang zu bringen. Wenn ihr das geschafft habt, dann werden wir es so lange festigen, bis es in Fleisch und Blut übergeht. Erst dann helfe ich euch bei der Magie.", sagte Bill und stieß auf Unverständnis bei den Kindern.

„Warum können wir nicht gleich mit der Magie beginnen? Wir müssen doch nicht mit der Psynergien anfangen, sondern könnten auch mit etwas anderem anfangen.", hegte Neville die Hoffnung.

„Nein, eure Familie wird schon bald damit beginnen, euch die Magie beizubringen, aber sie werden warten mit der Psynergien bis ihr Erwachsen seit.", sagte Bill.

„Kannst du verraten, zu welchen Volk wir gehören?", fragte Hermine.

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung. Wenn man von eurer Magie ausgeht, dann seit ihr keine Menschen. Auch keine Antiker oder Apheten. Ja, ihr seid Allrounder wie die Apheten, doch ihr habt alle ein Element das bei euch stärker ist. Neville ist im Fünften Element wirklich mächtig. Harry in Erde, Hermine in Wasser, Tarinna in Wind und Harry in Feuer. Ich glaube, das Hermine eine Ésche ist und Tarinna eine Tochter der Matern, die auch eine große Rasse sind. Cole wird wahrscheinlich ein Knopperiganer sein. Das ist nur nach der Magie her. Körperlich sieht es schon anders aus. Eure DNA sieht so aus, als hätte man die Gene der Elementarrassen in einen Mixer gesteckt und einmal gut durchgemixt. Ihr habt Gene von den Apheten, Éschen, Knopperiganern und den Matern. Jedoch habt ihr auch die Gene zweier nicht bekannten Rassen in euch.", sagte Bill.

„Warum sprichst du von Elementarrassen. Was bedeutet das?", fragte Tarinna.

„Nun, vor langer Zeit. Ach es ist paar Milliarden Jahre her. Niemand weiß genau, vor wie vielen Jahren, wollte ein PinPing einen Menschen töten. Daraufhin wehrte sich der Mensch und tötete den Pinping. Ein anderer PinPing soll dann den Selbstzerstörungsknopf gedrückt haben der die Basis der PinPings zerstörte. Daraufhin destabilisierte sich der Erdkern und wurde durch die versehendliche Aktivierung einer PinPingwaffe zu einem Schwarzen Loch. Die Menschen töteten alle Feinde die sie fanden und verbarrikadieren sich die Menschen im Erdinneren. Sie konnten das Schwarze Loch schließen, doch sie verloren ihre Kräfte. Es entstand eine gewaltige Sonde. Diese war jedoch sehr instabil. Soweit stimmt die wahre Geschichte mit der Legende überein, aber anders als in der Legende opferten sich kein Liebespaar für die Rettung sondern eine Familie. Es waren die Eltern und ihre beiden Kinder. Die Frau war auch noch schwanger. Danach hat sich die Sonne stabilisiert und einige Menschen wurden zu Apheten. Was in den Legenden nicht vor kam ist, dass fünf Familien verschwanden.", sagte Bill.

„Du hast uns eine schöne Geschichte erzählt, aber nicht gesagt was die Elementarrassen sind.", bohrte Tarinna nach.

„Nur nicht so hastig. Man fand 3 der fünf Familien wieder, doch aus den Familien wurden mächtige Rassen. Das ist auch nicht verwunderlich, da zwischen den wiederfinden und der Entstehung der Sonne ca. 2 Milliarden Jahre liegen. Die drei Familien waren die Fajar, McKlirr und die Vanotsche. Sie vermischten sich mit den Menschen, die auf den Planeten wohnten. Aus ihnen Endstand dann das Feuervolk, das Wasservolk und das Windvolk. Elementarrassen sind jene Rassen, die mit einen Element oder im Fall der Apheten mit allen Elementen verbunden wurden. Sie können nicht nur ihr Element einsetzen, sondern sie leben es fast schon. Das Wasservolk wird es immer zu den Meeren ziehen und das Windvolk in die Berge um dort über die Wolken zu kreisen.", sagte Bill.

„Was haben die PinPings mit der Erde zu tun? Tante Yara hat gesagt, die bösen Wesen werden uns nichts tun.", sagte Cole.

„Da hat sie recht, da sie sonst den Friedensvertrag brechen würden. Die PinPings erschienen vor mehr als 10 Milliarden Jahren und erforschten unser Universum. Doch sie kamen nicht mit Friedlichen Absichten. Sie suchten Sklaven und Rohstoffe, da sie ihre Galaxien schon geplündert hatten. Sie kamen und fanden hier die Menschen, die noch auf allen vieren sich Fortbewegte. Sie versklavten die Menschen und führten Experimente an ihnen durch. Dabei mutierten die Menschen und wurden klüger als die PinPings, waren jedoch Zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Einige Entwickelten besondere Kräfte, andere wiederum wurden leistungsfähiger. Da die bösen PinPings fanden, das die Erdoberfläche zu wenig war, manipulierten sie die Magma und schufen im Inneren eine weitere Welt. Wayard. Sie schufen die Atmosphäre und arbeiteten daran, neue Waffen zu entwickeln, bis dieser eine PinPing einen Menschen töten wollte und dieser sich wehrte. Den Rest habe ich ja schon erzählt.", sagte Bill.

„Fangen wir jetzt an zu trainieren?", fragte Neville, der der Erzählung nur mit halben Ohr zugehört hatte.

„Ja, machen wir.", sagte Bill und sie begannen mit den Übungen.

* * *

Erschöpft, aber zufrieden mit dem was sie erfahren hatten, schlurften die Kinder zurück zum Manor. Als sie das Tor erreichten, kamen ihnen schon Lily und Yara entgegen.

„Warum seid ihr nicht im Schloss geblieben!", schrie sogleich Lily und stauchte die Kinder sogleich zusammen.

„Mum, wir wollten nur das Gelände erkunden.", versuchte sich Harry aus der Lage zu befreien.

„Und warum wart ihr nicht auf dem Gelände? Wir hätten euch orten können, wenn ihr auf den Gelände gewesen wärt, aber ihr wart nicht da. Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht.", schrie Lily ihren Sohn an.

„Tante Lily, wir wussten nicht, das wir das Gelände gelassen haben.", entschuldigte sich Tarinna.

„Nein, das ist mir egal. Jetzt verschwindet in eure Zimmer und ihr habt Hausarrest bis zu Weihnachten!", schrie Lily weiter und scheuchte die Kinder ins Haus. Als die Kinder weg war wandte sich Yara an Lily: „Musstest du ihnen so lange Hausarrest geben? Sie werden nur frustriert werden und anfangen Wege zu finden unserer Überwachung zu entfliehen."

„Ja, aber wir müssen sie beschützen, sie sind doch noch so klein.", sagte Lily.

„Körperlich ja, aber ich glaube, das sie nicht einmal selbst wissen, wie alt sie Geistig schon sind. Ihr Geist war nie die von Kindern.", sagte Yara weise und ging in die Küche.

* * *

„Mann, mussten Tante Yara und Tante Lily uns erwischen? Jetzt können wir nicht mehr trainieren.", maulte Cole und sprang in das Sofa das in seinen Zimmer stand.

„Reg dich ab, sie hätten uns auch länger Hausarrest geben können.", gab Hermine zu bedenken und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ja, du hast recht.", sagte Cole geschlagen.

„Jammert Cole schon wieder?", fragte Neville mit einen fiesen Grinsen und kam in das Zimmer.

„Ich jammere nicht.", verteidigte sich Cole.

„Jungs, geht euch nicht immer an den Kragen. Ihr nervt.", fauchte Hermine und drohte beiden mit den Finger.

„Ja, Mom.", sagten beide und fingen an zu lachen.

„Grr, Jungs. Mit ihnen geht es nicht und ohne sie ist es langweilig.", murrte Hermine und stampfte aus dem Zimmer.

"Jetzt ist auch noch Hermine auf uns sauer.", sagte Neville und trat gegen das Sofa.

"Ich werde Mädchens nie verstehen. Sie müssen immer so verbissen sein.", schüttelte Cole den Kopf und warf einen Teddybären gegen die Wand.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später rief Alice die Kinder und sie gingen alle in den Salon, der im Erdgeschoss, im rechten Flügel lag. Der Raum war riesig und hatte eine hohe Decke. Die Wände waren mit schwarzen und weißen Marmor bekleidet. In den Marmor waren Verzierungen eingelassen worden aus Gold. Drei große Kronleuchter hingen von der Decke und beleuchteten den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Gegenüber der Flügeltüre, die aus einen schwarzen Holz gefertigt wurde, stand ein Kamin in den ein spezielles Pysnergienfeuer brannte. Dieses hatte eine leicht bläuliche Flamme und regelte die Temperatur im Raum. Harry wusste, dass diese Flamme auch einige andere Funktionen hatte, doch welche diese genau waren, wusste er nicht. Am Esstisch saß schon die ganze Familie, außer ihm und seinen Freunden. Doch auch ein weiterer Mann sah am Tisch, dieser hatte schwarzes Haar und dieses ging ihn bis zu seinen Schultern. Gerade lachte er über einen Witz von Godric. Sein Lachen hörte sich an wie das Bellen eines Hundes.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Ich hab ihr jemand bei mir, denn ich euch gerne vorstellen möchte. Kommst schnell her.", sagte Godric und bat die Kinder zu sich.

„Das ist Sirius oder Tatze genannt. Sirius das sind die Kinder. Hier haben wir Harry, Hermine, Neville, Tarinna und Cole. Kinder das ist Sirius.", stellte Godric alle einander vor.

„Onkel Godric, warum ist dieser Mann hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, das wollte ich euch gerade sagen. Das, liebe Kinder, ist Harrys Pate. Bis gestern am Abend saß er noch in Askaban.", sagte Godric im Plauderton.

„Dann ist er ein Verbrecher? Warum habt ihr ihn befreit?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nein Harry, ich bin kein Verbrecher. Man hat mich für den Verrat an Lily und James eingesperrt und der Ermordung von 12 Muggels und 1 Zauberer.", stellte Sirius richtig.

„Sie geben es auch noch zu das sie ein Verbrecher sind. Wie sind sie frei gekommen? Nur Hochlord Schwarzer könnte entkommen, da Askaban ihn gehört.", sagte Tarinna verächtlich.

„Was sind Muggels und was sind Zauberer?", fragte Hermine verwirrt dazwischen.

„Er meint Menschen und Antiker.", sagte Godric.

„Warum nennt er dann die Menschen Muggels und die Antiker Zauberer? Er sollte doch die gängigen Bezeichnungen verwenden.", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass es für euch nicht die gängigen Bezeichnungen sind, aber es ist Gewohnheit. In der Zaubererwelt nennen sich die Antiker Zauberer und die Menschen nennen sie Muggels, das so viel wie Normale nicht Magier heißt.", erklärte Sirius, dann wandte er sich an Tarinna uns sagte: „Nun, ich konnte aus Askaban entkommen, da ich den echten Siegelring meiner Familie trug. Meine Familie entsprang der Familie Schwarzer. Vor langer Zeit so vor 900 Jahren, zerstritt sich einer meiner Vorfahren mit seinen Vater und zog in das heutige Großbritannien. Sein Vater enterbte ihn und verbannte ihn aus seiner Familie. Dieser Vorfahre war den Wahn der Reinblütigkeit verfallen und nahm den Namen Black an. Da ich der erste Nachfahre der Familie Schwarzer bin, der wieder Würdig ist den Ring zu tragen, konnte ich aus Askaban entkommen. Die Verbrechen die man mir anhängte habe ich nicht begannen. Man hat mir alles in die Schuhe geschoben."

„Das sollen wir ihnen glauben!", sagte Harry. Sirius sah ihn enttäuscht an und sagte nichts dazu.

„Er sagt die Wahrheit. Wir haben seine Erinnerungen Untersucht und wir wissen das alles was er sagte der Wahrheit entspricht.", mischte sich Rowenna ein.

* * *

Hermine war erst vor kurzen schlafen gegangen und träumte das sie auf einen Pferd reitet, als ihr Traum sich begann sich zu verändert. Sie war wieder in der Höhle von Bill und dieser Stand vor ihr. Hermine blickte sich um und sah auch die anderen.

„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nun, ich habe dich hier her geholt. Das ist eine spezielle Art der Astralprojektion. Damit war ich in der Lage euch hier her zu holen, während ihr schläft.", sagte Bill.

„Warum sind wir hier?", kam es von Harry und sah Bill fragend an. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, wie jedes Mal wenn er auf eine Frage schnell eine Antwort haben wollte.

„Nicht so hastig. Ihr müsst noch viel lernen und bei der Geduld werde ich wohl ziemlich lange Arbeiten müssen. Ich holte euch hier her um mit euch zu reden. Ich weiß, dass ihr Hausarrest habt und werde euch so alles beibringen. In euer Freizeit werdet ihr anfangen euch in den Naturwissenschaften weiter zu bilden.", sagte Bill.

„Warum das?", fragte Tarinna.

„Ganz einfach. Man muss sich in den Naturwissenschaften auskennen um Psynergien zu erlernen. Wie willst du höhere Psynergien einsetzen, wenn du nicht einmal verstehst was du eigentlich machst. Das Geheimnis in diesem Zweig der Magie ist, das man, bevor man Wasser in Wein verwandeln kann, erst wissen muss, wie Wein zusammengesetzt ist und wie Wasser. Bei der Psynergien werden einfach die Wasseratome geteilt und in Alkoholmolekülen umgewandelt. Wenn ihr erst einmal wisst, wie die Naturwissenschaftlichen Gesetze funktionieren, könnt ihr beginnen sie zu brechen.", sagte Bill.

„Okay, wir werden lernen.", sagte Hermine und sah begeistert aus. Von den Jungs kam ein einstimmiges „Ach nö."

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen lernten die Kinder ununterbrochen. Wenn sie nicht gerade im Kindergarten waren, sie gingen jetzt in London in den Kindergarten, so saßen sie in der Bibliothek und lasen Bücher. Jede Nacht hatten sie eine einstündige Unterweisung bei Bill, der sie bis an ihre Grenzen trieb. Zuerst hatten sie immer Meditationsübungen und dann mussten sie spezielle Übungen über sich ergehen lassen. Trotz sie sich nicht körperlich Bewegten, begannen sich ihre Körper zu verändern. Sie stählten sich und leichte Muskeln begannen ihre Körper zu zieren. Doch das bekamen die Erwachsenen nicht mit. Diese waren auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt damit, Europa zu einen, da es trotz ihrer Bemühungen immer noch Anfeindungen zwischen den Volksgruppen gab.

* * *

Aberforts Büro  
Bermudastation  
13 Uhr; 4 November 1986

Aberfort saß in seinen Büro uns sah sich einige alten Akten durch, die sein Vater hier verstaut hatte. Er hatte erst vor kurzen in einen alten Lagerraum mehrere hundert Kisten voll Akten gefunden, die alle durchgesehen und elektronisch Archiviert gehörten. Da er selbst ein wenig paranoid war, sah er sich eigenhändig die Top-Secret Akten durch, das sich als eine richtige Entscheidung heraus stellte. Denn sein Vater hatte in den Top-Secret Akten seine Geheimen Aktionen aufgelistet. Aberfort wusste schon immer, das Hephaistos, sein Vater, nicht zimperlich war mit den Ressourcen die ihn zur Verfügung standen. So befahl er, dass man einen Virus auf einen U-Boot der Deutschen freisetzte, der dazu führte das die Besatzung qualvoll starb. Doch dieser Akt erregte heute nicht das Gemüt von Aberfort. Heute war es ein dicker Akt, in den es über ein Artefakt ging, das sich Hephaistos sich einmal von einen Doktor „ausgeborgt" hatte. Auf den Akt stand mit großen Buchstaben: Stargate

Auf der ersten Seite im Ordner stand:

_Heute ist der 24.3.1928 und wir brachten auf Anweisung unseres Vorgesetzten Hephaistos das Artefakt 3490 von Gizeh nach Kairo gebracht, von wo es mit den Flugzeug zu unserer Einsatzbasis gebracht wurde. Dr. Paul Langford wurde das Gedächtnis manipuliert, damit er glaubt, dass das Artefakt noch immer in seinen Besitz befindet. Wir konnten den Auftrag mit größter Sorgfalt ausführen und wurden alle befördert._

Auf der nächsten Seite war eine detaillierte Aufzeichnung des Stargates. Aberfort sah sich weiter den Ordner durch und dann stieß er auf etwas Schreckliches. Es war eine Notiz seines Vaters

**_Wie geplant konnten wir das Stargate aktivieren. Der Terra-Generator konnte genug Energie produzieren, damit wir es aktivieren konnten. Schnell fanden wir heraus, das man sieben Symbole eingeben musste um es zu aktivieren. Doch wir wollten weiter hinaus. Wir probierten weiter und konnten schon bald ein Wurmloch in eine andere Galaxie errichten. Da wir wissen wollten, was für Wesen es gibt, stellten wir eine Expeditionsgruppe zusammen. Wir konnten 300 Freiwillige Soldaten finden und 200 Forscher. Diese schickten wir durch das Tor, doch dann lief etwas schief. Wir konnten das Tor nicht noch mal anwählen. Seit diesem Tag vermissen wir 500 unserer besten Leute. Merlin sei mit ihnen._**

Aberfort blätterte weiter und konnte eine Auflistung aller Vermissten finden und der Ausrüstung die sie mit bekommen hatten. Als er die Ausrüstung sah, weiteten sich seine Augen. Den dort stand:

2 tragbare Terrageneratoren  
10 Schnellfeuergewehre (die wir auf der Station gefunden haben)  
76 Magazine Energiezellen  
1 Lab mit den Daten die auf ihn waren (wir wissen nicht was es ist, aber könnte nützlich sein)  
50 Stk. Browning .300 MG  
100 Stk. Thompson M1A1  
300 Stk. Sturmgewehre 44  
3 Tonnen Munition für alle Waffen.  
2 Deutsche 88 Flak samt Munition. (ein wenig Power ist nie verkehrt)  
Bücher über Magie (kann man immer gebrauchen)  
150 Liter Heiltränke (man wird ja so schnell krank)  
Zaubertrankzutaten  
300 Zauberstäbe als Ersatz  
30.000 Konservendosen (zum Essen braucht man immer was)  
70 Kochtöpfe (Kochen musst ja auch immer können)  
10 Pfannen  
1000 Gabeln, Messer, Löffel (damit man nicht immer Geschirr spülen muss)  
2000 Liter Wasser (Schade das wir nicht mehr mitgeben können)  
3 Zaubertrankkesseln Normengröße 3 (kann man auch zum Kochen nehmen)  
Kabeln die neben dem Lab lagen (für irgendetwas müssen die ja gut sein)  
500 Decken (es kann halt manchmal frisch werden)

Die Liste ging noch weiter, doch das was Aberfort bis jetzt gelesen hatte, reichte ihm schon. Er legte seine Hand auf eine mit Schriftzeichen verzierte Stelle auf seinen Tisch uns schon baute sich ein Hologramm auf. Schnell tippte er das Wort „Damage Komlink" an und schon hörte er das Summen in seinen Ohren, das ihm sagte das er verbunden wurde.

„Was ist los Aberfort. Ich hab doch gesagt das ich eine Weile brauche um ein paar Dinge alleine zu machen. Ich hab auch gesagt das ich nur im Notfall gestört werden will.", hörte Aberfort in seinen Ohren.

„Es ist dringend. Komm sofort her, denn ich muss dir was zeigen.", sagte er und unterbrach die Verbindung.

Wenige Sekunden später materialisierte sich schon Damage und sagte genervt: „Musstest du gleich auflegen? Das nervt wenn man nicht mal ein paar Infos bekommt."

Doch Aberfort antwortete nichts und bot mit einer Handbewegung Damage den Platz vor seinen Schreibtisch an. Dieser setzte sich lässig darauf und sah Aberfort finster an.

„Nun, ich hab dich hier her bestellt, weil ich in den Akten etwas gefunden habe, was mich zutiefst bestürzt. Hier lies es dir selbst durch.", sagte Aberfort und reichte Damage den dicken Ordner.

Damage verdrehte die Augen und begann zu lesen. Je weiter er kam, so weiter wurden seine Augen.

„War dein Vater nicht ganz Dicht? Er gibt denen Technologie mit, die weit über ihren Horizont gehen und dann auch noch diese schwache Bewaffnung. Soll ich herausfinden wo er die hin geschickt hat oder soll ich gleich mit paar Leuten hinfliegen und nach den rechten sehen?", fragte Damage.

„Finde zuerst einmal heraus, wo er sie hin geschickt hat. Dann erst überlegen wir uns, was wir machen um sie zu retten.", entschied Aberfort und Damage verabschiedete sich.

* * *

Damage saß gerade in seinen Büro auf der Bermuda-Station, als es klopfte. Er bat seinen Gast herein und erblickte Aberfort.

„Ach schon hier? Ich hab doch schon vor gut einer Stunde gebeten hier her zu kommen.", fragte Damage.

„Musste noch mehrere Bestellungen unterschreiben und ein paar Berichte durchlesen. Weist du überhaupt wie viel Arbeit so eine Station mit sich bringt?", fragte Aberfort genervt.

„Bist du mit den falschen Fuß aufgestanden?", fragte Damage.

„Nein, nur musste ich heute mehrere Bestellungen für den Bau eines Europäischen Raumschiffes absegnen. Sie wollen in den Dockanlagen dieser Station bauen, damit niemand merkt, dass sie Raumschiffe haben.", sagte Aberfort.

„Ach ja, so ist das Leben. Deshalb habe ich dich nicht hier her bestellt. Ich hab herausgefunden wo die Vermissten sind und sie sind noch fast alle Lebendig. Die die Gestoben sind, sind an Altersschwäche gestorben und einer wurde erschossen", sagte Damage.

„Wo hat mein Vater sie den hin geschickt?"

„Nun, er schickte sie nach Atlantis zur Verlorenen Stadt der Antiker. Die Sonde konnte auch feststellen, dass sie die Stadt ein wenig aufgemotzt haben, mit der Technologie die auf den Lab war. Jetzt verfügt Atlantis über Ionenkanonen, die auch in unseren Jägern sind. Die jagen schon wen es gut her geht einen Wraith-Basisschiff in die Luft.", sagte Damage.

„Gibt es dort feindlich Gesinnte Wesen?", fragte Aberfort.

„Ja, da gibt es die Wraith und wenn du willst, dann fliege ich mit einer Flotte dort hin. Ich werde den Wraith zeigen, was es heißt mich als Feind zu haben. Ich würde es nützlich finden, wenn wir uns ein solches Stargate bauen können. Jedoch in einer verbesserten Version.", sagte Damage und grinste leicht.

„Weißt du wie viele Stargates es auf der Erde gibt?"

„Es gibt zwei. Eins haben die Amerikaner und eins liegt eingefroren in der Antarktis.", sagte Damage.

„Wie viele Schiffe würdest du schicken um ihnen zu helfen?", fragte Aberfort neugierig.

„Nur so 300 Mutterschiffe und einige hundert Kreuzer. Ein wenig Power kann ja nie schaden.", kam es von Damage.

„Dann mach es eben. Du hast sicher schon alles bereit gemacht oder?"

„Natürlich, kennst mich doch. Morgen kriegst du deinen ersten Bericht.", sagte Damage und dematerialisierte sich.

„Muss er immer solche dramatischen Abgänge hinlegen? Kann er nicht einmal die Türe benutzen?", murrte Aberfort und ging wieder in sein Büro, um sich mit Akten rumzuschlagen.

tbc


	13. 3 vs 300

**Hallo meine lieben Leser. Da heute Weihnachten ist, poste ich heute das neuste Kapitel. Es viel mir sehr schwer dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, da mir immer wieder eine neue Fassung von einigen Scenen eingefallen sind. Einige Stellen habe ich sogar ganz heraus genommen und werde sie vielleicht einmal später verweden. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und ihr schreibt mir schöne Kommentare dazu.**

* * *

Großer Besprechungssaal  
Bermuda-Station

Stolz sah Damage von seinem Pult hinunter auf die 300 Generäle. Sie saßen vor ihm und warteten darauf von ihm die letzten Einweisungen zu bekommen.

„Jeder von ihnen wird ein Mutterschiff fliegen und zwei Kreuzer befehligen. Auf jedem Mutterschiff sind noch 300 Nos-Jäger zu ihrer freien Verfügung. Jeder von Ihnen wird sich einen Planeten vornehmen und ihn von Wraith reinigen. Sollten Sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, so verschwinden sie sofort in den Hyperraum. Wenn Sie bemerken, dass die Wraith ein Schiff entern wollen, dann vernichten Sie es besser als das der Feind es bekommt. Sie werdet in T -30 Minuten in ihre Schiffe gebeamt. Wegtreten.", sagte Damage und ging aus dem Raum.

Er ging in sein Büro um die letzten Einstellungen vorzunehmen. Als er hinter seinen Schreibtisch sah, schaltete sich sogleich ein Hologramm der Erde ein. Doch um der Erde schwebte ein Ring an dem mehrere hundert Schiffe angedockt waren. Durch einige Eingaben, gab er 600 Kreuzern und 300 Mutterschiffen die Starterlaubnis. Als er dies erledigt hatte, klickte er auf einen passwortgeschützten Bereich. Sofort wurde er nach dem Passwort gefragt.

„Ich bin Damage Fajar, Oberbefehlshaber der Knopperiganischen Flotte. Gatte von Yara McKlirr. Bruder von Jerimia Fajar. Hoher Lord des Feuers. Mitglied des Rat der Elementare", sagte Damage und ein Netzhautscanner kam aus der Decke und scannte seine Augen. Als alle Merkmale mit denen in der Arbeitsstation übereinstimmten, öffnete sich der Bereich. Das Hologramm veränderte sich und man sah nun den Mars. Über dem Mars schwebte ein gewaltiges Schiff, das ein Mutterschiff um das Doppelte übertraf. Es war 2000 Meter lang und 400 Meter breit. Es war länglich und strahlte schon aus, dass es ein mächtiges Schiff war.

Damage loggte sich in die Kontrolle des Schiffes ein und der Kopf einer Frau entstand über seinen Schreibtisch.

„Lord Fajar, was kann ich für sie tun? Soll ich die Interzepter Fajar starten?", fragte die Frau.

„Ja, Alora. Ich werde in wenigen Minuten auf dem Schiff sein und eine Flotte von 900 Schiffen in den Krieg führen.", sagte Damage.

„Ich werde alles bereit machen, doch leider kann ich nicht abdocken. Die Harold-Station gibt mir nicht die Starterlaubnis. Ich könnte es umgehen, aber dann hätten sie keinen Zugriff auf die Waffen des Schiffes.", sagte Alora.

„Okay, mach die Maschinen startklar und aktiviere die lebenserhaltenden Maschinen. Ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern. Mir war entfallen, dass ich der Harold-Station die Befehlsgewalt über dich gegeben habe.", sagte Damage und beamte sich per Beamstrahl auf die Harold-Station.

Ach, die gute alte Harold-Station. Die letzte Zufluchtstätte, für jene, die von der Erde flüchten wollen. Die Technologie dieser Station ist noch fortschrittlicher als die der Bermuda-Station. Sie kann es nicht mit unserer Flotte aufnehmen, doch sie ist mächtig., dachte Damage und ging die Gänge entlang. Er war auf den Weg zum Kommandodeck und kam an einem Hangar vorbei, in dem mehrere Mutterschiffe der 3 Generation lagen.

Mit Wehmut sah er auf die Mutterschiffe. Vor langer Zeit haben Jerimia und ich diese Schiffe hier her in die Milchstraße gebracht. Die modernsten und mächtigsten Mutterschiffe ihrer Art. Nicht einmal in unserer eigenen Flotte haben wir diese Schiffe. Ich wollte die Pläne schon heraus geben, doch Tarinna hielt mich ab. Lang ist das her. Ach, wie die Zeit vergeht. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne warum wir diese ganze Technologie vor unseren eigenen Völkern verstecken mussten. Warum wir unserem eigenen Volk nicht die fortschrittlichste Technologie geben konnten., dachte Damage und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die glatten Wände des Ganges. Die Wände bestanden aus silbernem Metall, das in dem gedämpften Licht leicht glitzerte.

Als er die Türe zum Kommandodeck öffnete, hörte er schon: „Willkommen Lord Fajar, ich habe empfangen, das sie die Interzepter Fajar starten wollen. Es wird nur noch ein paar Minuten dauern und das Schiff wird startklar sein. Wollen sie die Befehlsgewalt wieder übernehmen?", fragte ihn ein Hologramm eines Mannes.

„Ja Harold. Das wäre sehr nett von dir. Ich möchte, dass du mehrere Sonden losschickst und herausfindest, welche Völker es in der Galaxie gibt. Ich möchte auch wissen, wer über welche Technologie verfügt. Tarne jede Sonde mit den Ralf-Tarnschirmen. Die müssten stark genug sein, das selbst die Apheten nicht mitbekommen das wir Sonden ausgeschickt haben.", sagte Damage und gab einige Sektionen auf der Station für Harold frei.

„Vertrauen wir den Apheten nicht mehr?", fragte das Hologramm.

„Schon, aber ich möchte mir erst einmal eine Überblick darüber machen, wie es da draußen aussieht, bevor ich mit den Clans in Kontakt trete.", sagte Damage.

„Sollen wir die stärksten Sensoren nehmen?"

„Nein, ich will die Apheten doch nicht ausspionieren, sondern die anderen Völker.", sagte Damage und teleportierte sich auf die Interzepter Fajar.

„Mylord, die Schiffe sind alle starklar und die Koordinaten wurden in die Kontrollstationen eingegeben. Die Systeme melden, dass alles einwandfrei läuft. Die Schiffe verlassen gerade das Dock und warten auf Ihre Befehle.", sagte Alora und zeigte die Daten Damage. Dieser saß in seinen Stuhl und sah auf das Display das vor ihm stand. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Steinplatte die auf seinen Beinen lag und eine Holo-Tastatur entstand. Sein Stuhl bestand aus weißem Marmor in den mehrere Superleiter eingelassen waren. In den Lehnen waren je ein Oval eingelassen für das Steuern des Schiffes. An den Wänden hingen weitere Displays. Eines zeigte das ganze Schiff. Jede Sektion war mit einer anderen Farbe markiert um sie voneinander abzuheben. Damage gab mehrere Befehle in die Holo-Tastatur ein. Sofort gingen alle Sektionen seines Schiffes auf Autopiloten und alle nahmen die gleiche Farbe an. Auf Damage Display liefen nun alle Daten über das Schiff zusammen. Als er von jeder Sektion ein Okay bekommen hatte, öffnete er eine Subraumverbindung und seine Stimme hallte durch alle Schiffe der Flotte.

„Heute an diesen Tag, werden wir die vermissten Menschen finden und die Feinde besiegen, die sie angegriffen haben. So jetzt nehmt ihr alle Position ein und ich nehme euch per Timebreaker mit in die Pegasusgalaxie."

Sogleich gingen alle Schiffe in Position und Damage öffnete den Timebreaker. Ein riesiges grünes Loch entstand im All. Wenn man durch das Loch sah, konnte man sehen, dass man in eine andere Galaxie sah. Schnell, damit der Timebreaker nicht zu viel Energie von der Interzepter Fajar abzog, flogen alle Schiffe durch das Loch, bis nur noch die Interzepter übrig war. Damage schloss den Timebreaker wieder und öffnete ein Hyperraumtor um nun nach Atlantis zu reisen.

Leider funktioniert der Timebreaker nur zum transportieren von Schiffen, jedoch kann das Schiff das den Timebreaker öffnet nicht selbst durch. Aber egal, dadurch das ich die Schilde ausgeschaltet habe und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme auf das Minimum runter geschaltet habe, kann ich jetzt mehr Energie in den Hyperraumantrieb leiten und Reserven für später anlegen., dachte Damage und versetzte sich selbst in einen Tiefschlaf, der drei Stunden anhalten würde.

* * *

„Captain, die Ogmios hat nur noch 3 % ihrer Schilde und unsere halten auch keinen Schuss mehr aus. Große Teile unserer Satelliten wurden vom Feind schon zerstört.", sagte der Unteroffizier der Teutates.

„Sagen sie der Ogmios, das sie Ausweichmanöver fliegen soll. Wir werden bis zu unserem Tot kämpfen. Visieren sie das nächste Schiff an und feuern sie mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln auf ihn.", sagte Captain Pencer und hoffte inständig so Atlantis genug Zeit zum Evakuieren zu verschaffen. Die Basisschiffe der Wraith stellten kurz das Feuer ein und dann feuerten sie alle gleichzeitig auf die Teutates. Captain Pencer und seine Crew hatten sich schon mit den Tot abgefunden, doch dann sprang ein Schiff aus dem Hyperraum und vergrößerte sein Schild. Die Schüsse von den Basisschiffen verpufften an den Schilden des Schiffes.

Merlin sei dank. Ich hoffe der Kommandierende dieses Schiffes ist uns freundlich gesinnt., dachte sich Pencer und befahl seinem Funktechniker eine Subraumverbindung zum ankommenden Schiff zu öffnen.

„Hier spricht Captain Pencer von der Teutates dem Flakschiff der Atlantis Expedition. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", fragte Pencer.

„Ich bin Damage Fajar, Oberbefehlhaber der Knopperiganischen Flotte und Mitglied im Rat der Vereinten Elementaren. Ich bin gekommen auf Bitten von Hochlord Aberfort Griffin. Wir fanden erst gestern heraus, dass ihr hier draußen seid, sonst hätten wir schon früher Verstärkung geschickt.", übermittelte Damage und eröffnete mit seinen Waffen das Feuer auf die Basisschiffe. Mehrere violette Strahlen verließen das Schiff und jedes Basisschiff das getroffen wurde, explodierte in tausend Stücke.

„Ich danke ihnen zutiefst. Können wir noch irgendwie helfen? Unsere Schilde sind jedoch nicht mehr vorhanden.", sagte Pencer.

„Wenn sie mir Zugriff auf ihre Konsole überlassen, dann werde ich ihnen ein paar Modifikationen hochladen. Dadurch können wir ein wenig Energie wieder in die Schilde bekommen, aber danach ist eurer Hyperraumantrieb Schrott.", übermittelte Damage.

„Den werden unsere Techniker dann sicher wieder hin bekommen. Die haben diese Mühle schon mehrere Male geflickt und sie funktioniert noch immer.", sagte Pencer.

„Ach, deshalb ist euer Schiff mehr Schrott als Schiff. Aber quatsch bei Seite. Ihr könnt hier nichts mehr tun. Dockt einfach an mein Schiff an und meine RTBs werden eure Schiffe schon wieder richten", sagte das Hologramm von Damage.

„Kann ihr Schiff es wirklich mit dieser Flotte aufnehmen? Ja, wir konnten mehrere Schiffe ausschalten, aber selbst wir können es nicht mit 50 Basisschiffen und 250 Kreuzern auf einmal aufnehmen.", sagte Pencer.

„Dann warst du noch nie in einem Krieg gegen PinPings. Da kommen manchmal mehrere hundert Schiffe auf eines von unseren. Da raucht es dann. Mit auf der Stelle fliegen ist da nicht mehr. Einfach Augen zu und durch. Die Wraith-Waffen sind noch harmlos gegen die der PinPings. Da haben wir auch ein paar andere Tricks eingesetzt, aber leider habe ich keine Noss-Jäger mit Selbstzerstörungsfunktion dabei.", sagte das Hologramm und eine Stimme einer Frau erklang: „Lord Fajar, die Noss-Jäger sind jetzt alle Einsatzbereit. Soll ich ihnen die Starterlaubnis erteilen?"

„Erlaubnis erteilt. Zuerst Täuschangriff und wenn sie dann ihre Wraith-Dart loslassen, dann Pfeilformation in 3er Teams.", sagte das Hologramm von Damage. Schon schossen alle Noss-Jäger aus dem Schiff und flogen einen Täuschangriff auf die Basisschiffe. Sogleich konnte man sehen, dass mehrere hundert Dart den Noss-Jägern entgegen flogen um sie abzufangen, doch diese lösten ihre Formation auf und nahmen die Pfeilformation ein. Eines der Jägerteams flog waghalsig zwischen zwei Basisschiffen hindurch. Als schon alle auf den Expeditionschiffen dachten, dass dieses Jäger-Team zerstört werden würde, zogen die Jäger hoch und die Basisschiffe schossen sich gegenseitig ab. Die Jäger mähten durch die Reihen der Darts und schossen sie wie die Fliegen ab. Die Interzepter schoss weiter aus allen Rohren und hatte schon 6 Basisschiffe zerstört und mehrere in Brand geschossen.

„Lord Fajar, wir haben schon 1 % unserer Schildstärke verloren. Sollen wir die Feuerrate erhöhen?", fragte Alora Damage.

„Mit wie viel Prozent unserer Feuerrate schießen wir?", fragte Damage.

„Nur mit 90 Prozent. Wir können sie auf hundert Prozent erhöhen.", sagte Alora. Damage sagte nichts zu Aloras Aussage, sondern erhöhte sogleich die Feuerrate.

„Wie viele Jäger haben wir verloren?", fragte Damage sein Schiff.

„Ein Team. Was gedenken sie zu tun?", fragte Alora.

„Jetzt da die Zwerge an uns angedockt sind, nutzen wir mal alle Waffen des Schiffes. Nimm Kurs zu den nächsten Kreuzern. Ramme einige und geh zwischen ihnen in Position. Feuere aus allen Rohren und leite Energie von den Reserven in die Schilde", befahl Damage und stellte die Seitenkanonen unter Energie. Damage bestätigte gerade die Energiezufuhr zu den Seitenkanonen, als ein Schütteln durch das ganze Schiff ging.

„Was ist geschehenen?", fragte Damage.

„Wir haben einen Kreuzer ungünstig gerammt. Jetzt ist es vor uns explodiert.", sagte Alora.

„Schildstärke." „Gesunden um 3 % Tendenz steigend"

„Wie viele Basisschiffe und Kreuzer sind noch übrig?",

„40 Basisschiffe und 200 Kreuzer, Sir. Jedoch gibt es keine Darts mehr und die Jäger sind darauf übergegangen, Basisschiffe zu zerstören. Gerade nehmen sie 7 Basisschiffe auf Korn.", sagte Alora

„Gut, visiere die nächsten Basisschiffe an und zerstöre sie. Ich versteh nicht warum die Interzepter so viel schwächer ist im Vergleich zu damals.", sagte Damage.

„Sie tauschten vor Millionen von Jahren die Terrageneratoren gegen Plasmageneratoren aus. Sie meinten, dass sie die Terrageneratoren auf der Erde brauchen würden.", sagte Alora.

„Das heißt, dass die Schilde nicht einmal so stark sind wie die eines Mutterschiffes der 2. Generation? Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt und warum schien fiel es nicht bei der Kontrolle auf?", fragte Damage wütend.

„Sie sagten, sie würden es nicht vergessen und ich dachte sie wüssten was sie tun.", kam es von Alora und fand ihre Fingernägel auf einmal sehr interessant.

„Grr. Dann muss ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Befiehl den Jägern sie sollen versuchen das Feuer auf sich zu lenken. Wir senken die Waffenenergie so weit runter, das ein Schuss unserer Waffen gerade noch ein Basisschiff zerstört. Leite des weiteren Energie aus den Hilfsgeneratoren in die Schilde und fahre die lebenserhaltenden Systeme aufs Minimum herunter. Wie lange würden unsere Schilde dann noch halten?", fragte Damage sein Schiff.

„Ungefähr neunzig Minuten, dann haben sie die Schilde durchdrungen.", kam es von Alora.

„Länger brauch ich auch nicht. Schade, dass wir nicht Energie von den angedockten Schiffen erhalten können. Leider ist ihre Energie nicht kompatibel mit unserem Schildgenerator."

* * *

„Captain, die schiffsinternen Sensoren melden das kleine Wesen in den Maschinen aufgetaucht sind und diese reparieren. Sollen wir gegen sie vorgehen?", fragte der Unteroffizier der Teutates.

„Nein, warten sie ein wenig und dann lassen sie die Diagnoseprogramme über die Maschinen laufen.", sagte Captain Pencer.

„Was ist wenn das eine Falle war und er unsere Schiffe kapern möchte?", fragte die Waffenoffizierin der Teutates.

„Dann müsste sein Schiff über Beamtechnologie verfügen und ich hab kurz auf den Bildschirm gesehen und dort haben sich die lebenserhaltenden Systeme sich aufs Minimum reduziert. Entweder braucht er die Energie oder er will uns kapern.", sagte Systemingenieur Fleischhacker und wandte sich wieder seinem Rechner zu.

„Streitet nicht, das ist ein Befehl.", sagte Captain Pencer und schlichtete die Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen seinem Waffenoffizier und seines Systemingenieurs schon bevor er zu einem Streit werden konnte.

Müssen die immer aufeinander losgehen. Wir wissen doch alle, dass sie Gefühle für einander hegen, aber es sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Wir sollten sie mal für ein paar Stunden in einen Raum einsperren. Entweder sie bringen sich gegenseitig um oder sie gestehen sich ein, dass sie sich einander lieben. Ich hoffe das es, dass das letztere Geschehen wird, sonst muss ich mir neue Leute suchen, die so kompetent sind wie die beiden., dachte Captain Pencer.

„Captain, die Schildgeneratoren und der Hyperraumantrieb funktionieren wieder. Sowie die Railguns und die Anti-Jäger-Geschütze. Die Plasmakanonen melden, dass ihre Feuerkraft um 90 % gestiegen ist. ", jubelte sein Systemingenieur und gab mehrere Befehle in seinen Rechner ein.

„Die Sensoren melden, dass alle Wraithschiffe vernichtet wurden. Jedoch weiß ich nicht wie das geschehen konnte. Die Ogmios meldet, dass sie wieder startklar ist und dass auch bei ihnen diese Wesen waren. ", sagte Systemingenieur Fleischhacker.

„Stellen sie eine Verbindung zu Atlantis her. Sagt ihnen, das der Feind besiegt wurde und wir einen Verbündeten mitbringen.", befahl Pencer.

„Aye, Aye Sir.", kam es von allen und schon bauten sie eine Verbindung auf.

„Hier spricht Captain Pencer von der Teutates. Der Feind wurde von uns und unseren Verbündeten Damage Fajar, Oberkommandierender der Knopperiganischen Flotte vernichtend geschlagen.", sagte Captain Pencer und hielt damit die offiziellen Regeln auf Atlantis ein.

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr habt die Wraith-Flotte zerstört. Wer ist dieser Damage Fajar?", kam es über Funk und viele auf der Brücke mussten Lachen.

„Ja Amanda, wir haben den Wraith in den Hintern getreten und Damage scheint nur auf Bitten von Hochlord Aberfort Griffin gekommen zu sein. Wer auch immer dieser Herr auch immer sein soll.", sagte Pencer und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Amanda war erst seit wenigen Wochen die Leiterin von Atlantis und hielt sich nicht immer an die Regeln, die ihr Vater vor langer Zeit festgelegt hatte. Dieser war erst vor kurzem in Pension von seiner Arbeit gegangen.

„Mein Dad hat mir mal von Aberfort Griffin erzählt. Er ist der Sohn von Hephaistos Griffin, der uns hierher geschickt hatte. Man sagt, dass er einer der führenden Spezialisten in Sachen Spionage und Sabotage bei der GA ist.", erzählte Amanda.

„Soll wohl als Wiedergutmachung gedacht sein? Das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, dass die merken, dass es uns noch gibt. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich landen kann.", sagte Captain Pencer.

* * *

„Alora, leite den Landeanflug ein. Senke die Geschwindigkeit von auf 1 % der Leistung unserer Maschinen.", befahl Damage und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Langsam drang das Schiff in den Orbit des Planeten ein. Nach wenigen Minuten landete das Schiff auf einer Insel, die ein paar hundert Kilometer von Atlantis entfernt war.

* * *

„Dr. Konrad, die Sensoren melden, dass ein riesiges Schiff in unseren Orbit eingedrungen ist. Es sieht so aus, das es auf einer entlegenen Insel landen will.", sagte einer der Offiziere.

„Gut, machen sie einen Jumper bereit. Wir werden dort hin fliegen und sie begrüßen.", sagte Amanda. Alle ranghohen Vertreter liefen zu dem Jumper und flogen zu der Insel. Schon von weiten konnte man sehen, das das Schiff gewaltig war. Es war Silber und schwebte gerade ein paar Meter über der Oberfläche. Gerade dockten die Teutates und die Ogmios von dem Schiff ab und flogen in die eigenen Docks in Atlantis.

Als sie gelandet waren, befahl Amanda, dass sie Kontakt mit dem Schiff aufnehmen sollten. Doch plötzlich wuchs eine Feuersäule aus dem Boden und ein hoch gewachsener Mann stand vor ihnen.

„Ich bin Dr. Amanda Konrad, die Leiterin der Atlantis-Expedition. Ich danke ihnen im Namen aller Menschen auf Atlantis für ihre Hilfe. Wie können wir ihnen das vergelten?", fragte Amanda.

„Ach, macht nichts. Hab nur den Fehler von Hephaistos ausgebügelt und der hatte noch was gut bei mir.", sagte Damage und fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare.

„Trotzdem Danke. Captain Pencer sagte mir, das sie der Oberkommandierende der Knopperiganischen Flotte wären. Wenn ich fragen darf,. von welchem Volk stammen sie ab?", fragte Amanda höflich.

„Ich bin ein Knoppierganer. Wir sind eine sehr mächtige Rasse, die schon immer sehr eng mit den Apheten befreundet waren. Wie es scheint habt ihr die Antikertechnologie verstanden.", fragte Damage.

„Ja, wir haben die Technologie der Antiker verstanden, doch wir wissen noch immer nicht warum sie von der Milchstraße in die Pegasusgalaxie geflohen sind.", sagte Amanda.

„Daran sind die Apheten Schuld. Die Antiker wollten Gott spielen und haben aus versehen einige magische Rassen wie die Vampiere und die Dementoren erschaffen. Auch haben sie sich im Klonen versucht und haben eine RTB von uns nachgebaut, die ihnen jedoch nicht mehr gehorchten und zur Replikatorenplage wurden. Da haben die Apheten sie einfach mit einer Seuche belegt, die dafür sorgte, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten verloren für 7 Generationen. Besser gesagt sie wurden zu Squibs.", erklärte Damage und Amanda sah ihn verstehend an.

„Hier sehen sie die Jumper-Buchten. Durch die Daten auf dem Lab konnten wir die Schilde der Jumper um 3 % verbessern. Auch die Drohnen konnten wir verbessern. Wie es schien, war ein Programm auf dem Lab, das die Sicherungen von Atlantis umgehen konnte und uns dadurch vollen Zugriff auf die Datenbank der Antiker gewährte.", erklärte Amanda Damage und führte ihn durch die Stadt.

„Das Programm, das auf den Lab war, war ein Programm das genau für solche Zwecke entwickelt wurde. Nur wusste es anscheinend Hephaistos nicht. Die Apheten dachten, wenn wir ihnen schon in ihrer Entwicklung helfen, dann sollten wir wohl sichergehen, dass sie sich nicht gegen uns wenden können. Deshalb entwickelten sie einen Virus, der schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit in den Systemen der Lanteranern ist. Das Programm auf den Lab ist so gesehen, der Universalschlüssel zu aller Antiker-Technologie. Selbst große Teile der Asgard-Technologie kann mit diesen Programm umgangen werden. Jedoch nicht, die Beam-Technologie. Diese ist von den Asgard selbst entwickelt worden. Wie habt ihr so lange hier überlebt?", fragte Damage interessiert.

„Das verdanken wir ganz allein den Zauberern unter uns. Wir fanden schnell heraus, dass unsere Waffen nicht sehr wirksam gegen die Wraith sind. Bei der ersten Erforschung eines anderen Planeten fanden wir jedoch heraus, dass die Wraith sehr empfindlich gegen Zauberei sind. Ein Todesfluch egal welcher es ist, kann einen Wraith töten. Sie kennen keine Technologie die sie dagegen schützen kann. Nahrungsmittel konnten wir am Anfang von einigen Planeten holen, auf denen die Wraith gewütet hatten. Auch erkannten wir, dass die Zauberer Antiker sind. Das half uns ungemein bei der Antiker-Technologie.", erzählte Amanda.

„Wann habt ihr das erste Schiff gebaut?", fragte Damage.

„Unsere Forscher konnten erst vor gut 20 Jahren herausfinden, wie wir Schiffe bauen konnten. Jedoch besaßen wir noch nicht die Rohstoffe um eines zu bauen. Erst vor 5 Jahren konnten wir genug Metall finden, damit wir die Ogmios bauen konnten.", sagte Amanda.

„Wenn ihr erst bis dort hin die Rohstoffe finden konntet, wie konntet ihr dann die Teutates bauen?", hackte Damage nach.

„Das war so. Nachdem wir die Ogmios gebaut hatten, konnten wir ein Trümmerfeld anfliegen in den wir Ressourcen für mehrere Schiffe fanden. Leider waren wir nicht in der Lage mehrere Schiffe gleichzeitig zu bauen. Dafür reichte unsere Kapazität nicht.", erklärte Amanda.

„Das ist trotzdem eine beachtliche Leistung. Wie viele Wesen leben zurzeit auf Atlantis?", fragte Damage.

„Es leben 1000 Zauberer auf Atlantis und 2000 Muggels. Einige von uns haben Kinder in die Welt gesetzt und viele von uns ,die nicht über magische Kräfte verfügten,, sind schon gestorben.", sagte Amanda.

* * *

Eine Woche später  
Zentrale der Familie; Sitzungssaal

„…Großteils der Antikertechnologie zu verstehen. Dabei ist zu beachten, das sie sogar einige Technologien der Antiker verbessern konnten oder mit unserer Technologie ein wenig in Einklang zu bringen. Auch konnten sie Geräte entwickeln die auf ihre Bedürfnisse zugeschnitten waren. Eine dieser Geräte ist eine Panzerreihe. Auf dem ersten Bild seht ihr einen geländegängigen Sturmpanzer. Dieser Panzer schwebt einige Zentimeter über den Boden und macht es möglich, dass er sogar über das Wasser fahren kann. Nebenbei ist dieser Panzer auch fähig unter Wasser zu operieren. Sprich er kann tauchen und das bis zu 3 Stunden. Was die Bewaffnung dieses Vehikels angeht, haben sie sich auch etwas Interessantes einfallen lassen. Durch ihr Wissen über die Prototypen der neuen war es ihnen möglich eine Energiekanone zu konstruieren, mit einer Feuerrate von 7 Schüssen in der Sekunde. Hört sich wenig an, aber das sind Energiekanonen, die doppelt so stark sind, wie die Standkanonen der Goa´uld. Im hinteren Teil des Panzers ist Platz für 20 Drohnen oder 5 Personen. Das variiert nach Einsatz. Dieser Sturmpanzer verfügt auch über ein Schild, das den in den Jumpers nicht sehr unähnlich ist. Als nächstes kommt der Versorgungs- und Sanitätspanzer. Dieser verfügt über keine Bewaffnung, sondern ist nur zu Transport von Gütern oder Verletzten gedacht. Auch dieser verfügt über ein starkes Schutzschild. Zu aller letztes kommt der Geschützpanzer. Dieser ist dazu gedacht( um) feindliche Jäger von Himmel zu holen, dafür verfügt er über 100 Drohnen und zwei schwenkbare schwere Energiekanonen. Der Panzer verfügt über kein Schild und nur über eine leichte Panzerung. Dafür wurde sehr viel wert auf die Waffenkraft gelegt. Die schwenkbaren Energiekanonen haben eine Feuerrate von 30 Schuss in der Sekunde und eine Feuerkraft, die ausreicht einen Dart mit einen Schuss vom Himmel zu holen.", hielt Damage seine Rede vor den Familie. Er stand auf den Podest und musste den Familienvorsitzenden berichten wie weit die Menschen schon waren.

„Haben sie schon Handfeuerwaffen erfunden, die auf Laser- oder Ionentechnik basieren?", fragte der Vorsitzende für die Waffenforschung.

„Ja, sie bevorzugen eine spezielle Pistole bei der sie einstellen können, ob der Schuss tödlich sein soll oder ob er nur betäuben sollte. Die Skala geht von eins bis zehn. Ich konnte herausfinden, dass erst die Blaster der Wraith sie auf die Idee zur Umsetzung dieser Pistole führte. Zurzeit forschen sie an einer Möglichkeit ein Schild an den Körper anzupassen. Jedoch sind sie noch nicht sehr weit bei der Entwicklung. Ich möchte hierbei auch darum bitten, einige unserer Forscher zu ihnen zu schicken um ihnen bei ihren Forschungsarbeiten zu helfen. Auch wäre es sinnvoll ein Stargate zu bauen oder hier her zu bringen, damit wir mit Atlantis auch auf diesem Weg in Verbindung bleiben können, um es mit Verstärkung und Nahrungsmittel besser versorgen können. Leider können sie ihren Eigenverbrauch nicht selbst decken und müssen immer einkaufen.", bat Damage.

„Wie sieht ihre Energieversorgung aus? Verwenden sie Atomgeneratoren oder was sonst?", fragte eine der Vorsitzenden.

„Sie benutzen die ZPM-Technologie der Antiker. Sie kommen damit sehr gut klar, jedoch hätten sie auch gerne unsere Möglichkeiten der Energiegewinnung. Sie haben eben zwei unserer Terrageneratoren dabei gehabt und die sind eben besser als die ZPMs. Hat jemand Vorschläge was wir mit den Atlantern tun sollen?", fragte Damage.

Jeder der Vorsitzenden sah sich um, unsicher was sie sagen sollten. Denn Damage war wieder im Vortragsmodus und da wagte es nicht einer etwas zu sagen. Doch dann traute sich ein junger Abteilungsleiter doch und stand auf: „Ich bin der Meinung wir sollten ihnen ein wenig unter die Arme greifen und ihnen Anbieten auf die Erde zurück zu kommen. Wenn dann einige auf Atlantis bleiben, so könnten wir ihnen zwei unserer Nahrungsproduktionstürme bauen und einige Rohstoffsammler borgen. Dafür jedoch kriegen wir die Pläne für die Panzer und ihre Waffen. Einige ihrer Denkansätze sind sehr interessant und ich glaube auf solche Ideen wären viele von uns nicht gekommen."

„Ja, ihr Vorschlag hört sich gut an, doch sollten wir ihnen wirklich Rohstoffsammler borgen und ihnen zwei unserer Nahrungsproduktionstürme bauen? Ist das nicht zu viel, nur für ein paar Pläne? Die Zeit ist schnell vergangen. Leider muss ich jetzt zu einer anderen wichtigen Besprechung und die kann leider nicht warten.", sagte Damage und rauschte aus den Saal.

Damage Vortrag führte dazu, das einige Forscher darum baten, ob sie nicht nach Atlantis reisen könnte um dort den Atlantern mit der Herstellung von Ionengeneratoren und Terrageneratoren zu helfen. Einige Wochen lang diskutierten die Vorstände zusammen mit den Politikern der EU und von Australien. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass man Atlantis voll und ganz unterstützen würde mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Zusammen genehmigten sie den Start von vier Forschungsschiffen und einigen Transporter um die 4000 Freiwilligen nach Atlantis zu bringen. Geschützt werden sollten die Schiffe von 5 Kreuzern, die weitere 400 Soldaten mit Ausrüstung nach Atlantis bringen sollten. Eine Woche später sollten mehrere Transporter starten, die Waffen und Material bringen würden für den Bau einer riesigen Raumstation. Diese Raumstation wurde gebaut um Handel mit anderen Völkern betreiben zu können. Auch würde diese Raumstation mehrere Docks für den Bau von Schiffen besitzen und auch für Satelliten. Weiter wurde geplant nach weiteren Stadtschiffen zu suchen und diese in Betrieb zu nehmen.

* * *

23 Dezember; 19 Uhr  
Hutte de castor, Frankreich

Alle wichtigen Vertreter der Magischen Gesellschaft von Luxemburg, Schweiz, Polen, Österreich, Afrika und Australien waren gekommen. Zum ersten Weihnachtsball den Henry und Jean gaben. Gerade betraten die letzten Gäste den Ballsaal und Henry eröffnete zusammen mit Jean den Ball.

„Lasst den Ball beginnen.", sagte Henry und die Musiker begannen ein Lied von Mozart zu spielen. Gemeinsam mit Jean ging er auf die Tanzfläche und tanzten den Eröffnungstanz.

Immer mehr der Vertreter begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche und tanzten mit ihren Gattinnen.

„Liebling musste dieser Ball sein? Hätten ihn nicht Lily und James ausrichten können. Ich mag diesen Rummel nicht.", fragte Jean und legte ihren Kopf auf Henrys Schulter.

„Es musste sein. Lily und James haben noch nicht genug Einfluss in der magischen Welt um so einen Ball auf die Beine zu stellen. Politisch gesehen war dieser Ball ein guter Schachzug. Dadurch, dass auch Reporter eingeladen wurden, wird dieser Ball wahrscheinlich um die ganze Welt gehen, als der Ball der Bälle für die magische Gesellschaft. Nächstes Jahr werden ihn Lily und James abhalten und Aberfort hat durchblicken lassen, das er übernächstes Jahr ihn zusammen mit Salazar ausrichten möchte. Wie du siehst, werden wir eine ganze Zeit unsere Ruhe haben vor solchen Bällen.", sagte Henry und streichelte leicht durch Jeans langes braunes Haar. Jean trug ein langes rotes Kleid mit einer eleganten Corsage. Der Rock des Kleides bestand aus feinem Organza und das Kleid betonte perfekt Jeans Aussehen. Auf den Oberteil waren kleine Stickereien, die dem Kleid ein luxuriöses Aussehen verlieh.

Um Jeans Hals hing eine silberne Halskette an der ein großer Anhänger hing. Dieser Anhänger hatte die Form eines Sternes und mehrere Diamanten und Rubine waren in den Anhänger eingelassen. Dieser Anhänger war ein Erbstück der Clarkson und fast unbezahlbar. Nicht wegen des Materials aus dem dieses Schmuckstück bestand, sondern wegen der Magie die auf ihm lag. Drei Generationen haben an der Verzauberung dieses Gegenstandes gearbeitet um ein Meisterwerk der Magie zu erschaffen. Ein Stück vergessener Magie. Anders konnte man dieses Stück außergewöhnlicher Magie nicht nennen. Den dieses Stück konnte jedes magische Wesen erkennen und seine Magie neutralisieren. Jedenfalls wenn das der Träger dies wollte.

Nach dem das Lied zu Ende war, kamen schon die ersten Reporter um die Gastgeber zu interviewen.

„Lord Granger, was sagen sie zu den Gerüchten, dass sie kein Zauberer sind?", fragte Rita Krimmkorn.

„Dieses Gerücht ist falsch. Wie sollte ich den zaubern, wenn ich kein Zauberer wäre?", lachte Henry.

„Lady Granger, sie gelten als eine Ikone für alle modernen Hexen. Was sagen sie dazu?", fragte eine Reporterin von der Hexenwoche.

„Nun, ich sehe mich geehrt durch diesen Status. Ich bin doch nur eine gewöhnliche Hexe.", sagte Jean und lächelte höflich.

„Sie Lady Granger sind eine der außergewöhnlichsten Hexen dieser Zeit. Sie gehören zu den mächtigsten Frauen der Welt. Haben sie gewusst, dass unter den Top 10 der mächtigsten Frauen der Welt sind? Mit ihnen auf der Liste der Wirtschaftlich und Politisch mächtigsten Frauen der Welt sind noch Ines Peterson, Lea Bottom und Rosia Strasnitzky.", sagte die Reporterin von der Hexenwoche.

„Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass meine Frau als eine der mächtigsten Frauen der Welt gilt. Da muss ich noch besser aufpassen auf sie.", scherzte Henry und sagte dann: „Wenn sie mich und meine Frau entschuldigen würden, wir müssen uns noch um unsere Gäste kümmern."

Schnell verschwanden die Reporter und zwei Männer kamen auf die beiden zu. Beide trugen teure Anzüge und Henry, als auch Jean wussten, dass sie die beiden nicht eingeladen hatten.

„Was für ein Vergnügen die Gastgeber zu treffen. Mein Name ist Helmut Kohl und mein Freund hier heißt Lapo Gianmarco. Ich bin der deutsche Zaubererminister und Mr. Gianmarco ist der italienische.", sagte der größere von beiden. Er hatte blondes Haar und sah so aus als wäre er 60 Jahre alt. Sein Freund hingegen sah jünger aus und hatte eine gut gebräunte Haut. Er hatte schwarzes Haar die zu einen langen Zopf gebunden waren.

„Ah, Minister Gianmarco und Minister Kohl sehr angenehm. Was können wir für sie den tun?", fragte Henry aalglatt und zeigte sich nach außen hin wie ein arroganter Adeliger.

„Nun wir möchten sie bitten uns dabei zu helfen uns dem geheimen Achselmachtbündnis anzuschließen. Wir haben beschlossen nicht mehr den korrupten Europarat beizustehen sondern uns von ihm zu lösen.", sagte Lapo Gianmarco leise, doch laut genug das seine Gesprächspartner ihn verstanden.

„Wie konnten sie davon erfahren, dass es zu diesem Bündnis kam? Jeder der davon weiß steht unter einen Eid, nichts davon zu verraten.", fragte Jean verwirrt und schickte eine Nachricht über Telepathie an Aberfort, Godric, Lily, James, Sirius, Frank, Alice und Salazar.

„Unser Geheimdienst hat es herausgefunden. Wir haben schon seit Jahren Spione in ganz Europa. Als wir erfuhren, dass sich immer öfters Vertreter von Österreich, Luxemburg, Schweiz und Polen getroffen haben, forschten wir weiter und bemerkten die Bewegungen der Auroren, dieser Länder.", sagte Mr. Kohl.

„Ah, sie sind drauf gekommen. Wird schon langsam Zeit. Wir haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen wann sie drauf kommen.", sagte Salazar gelangweilt in seiner Verkleidung als Lord Sal. Salazar war gerade zum Gespräch hinzugekommen und hatte damit die beiden Minister überrascht.

„Dann stimmen also die Gerüchte das die Familie Geschäfte mit dem Australischen Zaubereiministerium tätigt.", sagte Lapo.

„Wie Aufmerksam von ihnen. Das hätte ich gar nicht erwartet von ihnen. Das wir Geschäfte miteinander machen das weiß doch jeder.", sagte Sal sarkastisch.

* * *

In einen dunklen Raum, der nur mit magischen Fackeln erleuchtet war, saß ein Mann in einen langen schwarzen Umhang. Dieser verdeckte das ganze Antlitz des Mannes. Nur an seiner Haltung konnte man erkennen, dass unter diesem Umhang sich ein Mann verbarg. Mit seiner rechten Hand klopfte er auf die Stütze seines Stuhles. Trommel, trommel. Der Stuhl auf den er saß, war kein gewöhnlicher. Er stand auf einer Erhebung und hatte die Form und das Aussehen eines Thrones.

Mehrere Minuten trommelte der Mann auf die Stütze, als mit einem tiefen Knarren die Türe am anderen Ende des Raumes aufging und eine vermummte Person den Raum betrat. Den Kopf leicht gebeugt und mit unsicheren Gang ging er den Weg bis zum Thron. Vor dem Thron warf er sich auf den Boden und kniete vor den anderen Mann.

„Mein Gebieter, ihr habt nach mir geschickt?", fragte die kniende Person. Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch ihn und ein leichtes Wimmern war von ihm zu hören.

„Schweig. Ihr habt mich schon zu lange warten lassen.", schrie der Mann und hob seine Hand. Der Umhang des Mannes rutschte nach hinten und gab eine bleiche Hand zum Vorschein. Ein goldenes Artefakt hing an der Hand des Vermummten und dieser richtete es auf den anderen Mann. Ein Lichtstrahl löste sich von dem Artefakt und traf den knienden Mann, der sich sogleich vor Schmerzen wandte.

„Nun, mein unwürdiger Diener. Hast du die Artefakte gefunden, die ich von dir verlangt hatte?"

„Ja mein Gebieter. Eines war hier in Amerika, das andere war in Russland. Meinen Untergebenen viel es nicht schwer die Artefakte zu erhalten."

„Gut, lass deine Leuten wissen, dass ich sehr zufrieden mit ihnen bin. Eure neue Aufgabe wird es sein, meine Macht hier in Amerika weiter auszubauen und danach werden wir uns Europa einverleiben."

„Mein Herr, das ist keine gute Idee. Europa wird von mächtigen Wesen beschützt. Wenn wir unsere Macht hier in Amerika zu schnell aufbauen, dann könnte die Magische Regierung Wind davon bekommen und unserer Organisation einen Riegel vorschieben. Sie hätten dazu Mittel und Wege."

„Willst du das Urteil deines Gottes in Frage stellen? Welche Wesen beschützen diesen kleinen Kontinent?"

„Einen Monat, nachdem ich euch zur Flucht aus Askaban verholfen hatte, brach Sirius Black aus. Seitdem ist Askaban versiegelt. Wir haben den Stammbaum der Blacks durchleuchtet und fanden heraus, dass sie Nachfahren der Schwarzer sind und vor wenigen Wochen tauchte ein gewisser Archibald Schwarzer auf und unterstützt eine Organisation namens „Familie". Was sie tun, das wissen wir nicht, da die Informationen alle durch mächtige Zauber geschützt sind. Soweit wir herausgefunden haben, hatte der NID die Kinder der Gründer dieser Organisation entführt und wurde danach ausgelöscht."

„Gut, dann werden wir im Hintergrund bleiben und du sorgst dafür das dieser Zauber bald steht. Die Asgard könnten herausfinden, dass ich auf der Erde bin und ich will noch nicht entdeckt werden. Jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht. Bring die Artefakte in den Keller und schicke 10 deiner Zauberer nach unten. Wir werden mein Reich wieder aufbauen.", sagte der vermummte Mann und schritt aus dem Raum.

* * *

Große Halle  
8 Uhr.

Genüsslich nippte Albus Dumbledor an seinen Tee und spuckte ihn wieder aus, als er die Titelseite des Tagespropheten sah. Dort prangerte ein riesiges Bild von seinen Bruder. Neben ihn standen, laut der Zeitung die anderen Gründer der Organisation mit den ungewöhnlichen Namen „Familie". Über dem Bild stand groß:

**Der Ball der Bälle**

**Seite 4 **Interview mit Lord Granger  
**Seite 5 **Reaktionen aus England und Frankreich  
**Seite 6** Wer ist die Familie?

Hastig blätterte Albus auf die Seite vier.

_**Interview mit Lord Granger**_

Gestern luden Lady Jean Granger und Lord Henry Granger zu einem Ball auf Schloss Hutte de castor ein. Viele hochrangige Gäste aus Afrika, Australien und Mitteleuropa waren eingeladen. Wir fragten Lord Granger, warum keine Gäste aus anderen Ländern vertreten waren.

Krimmkorn: Sie luden Adelige und ranghohe Vertreter aus Österreich, Polen, Schweiz, Lichtenstein, der Nation Afrika und Australien ein. Auch konnten wir den Zaubereiminister aus Deutschland und Italien hier sehen. Warum haben sie keine Vertreter aus England oder Frankreich eingeladen?

_Lord Granger: _Das hat vor allem mit der Politik dieser Länder zu tun. In England hat man sich noch immer nicht von der Reinblüter-Ideologie getrennt, die wir nicht vertreten. Die Familie steht für Gleichberechtigung für alle Wesen. In England und anderen Ländern wie Frankreich, Portugal und Amerika wurden Todesser für Unschuldig befunden. Sie konnten sich herausreden, in dem sie sagten dass sie unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen. Ich persönlich halte diese lasche Rechtsprechung für unerhört. Jeder Todesser hätte unter dem Wahrheitselixier aussagen müssen. Es gibt auch ein Gegenmittel gegen den Imperius-Fluch, doch in vielen Ländern gilt dieser Trank als Schwarze Magie und ist daher Verboten.

_Krimmkorn:_ Sie sprechen sicher vom Trank des Eugens. Benannt nach Prinz Eugen, der ihn erfand. Eine der Zutaten dieses Trankes ist doch das Blut denjenigen, der unter dem Fluch steht. Ist das richtig?

_Lord Granger:_ Ja, das ist richtig. Man hätte durch diesen Trank feststellen können, ob jemand unter diesen Fluch leidet. Für diesen Trank sind nur 3 Tropfen Blut von Nöten, was sicher jeder Zauberer verkraften hätte könnte."

_Krimmkorn: _Einige Länder haben, nach unseren Informationen, ein Verbot gegen alle von ihnen produzierten Waren verhängt. Warum glauben sie, ist dies geschehen?

_Lord Granger_: Das war, weil wir Reinblüter, aber auch Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene einstellen. Wir besitzen auch Firmen in der Muggelwelt in denen nur Muggels arbeiten.

_Krimmkorn: _Stimmen die Gerüchte und sie machen gute Geschäfte mit Australien?

_Lord Granger:_ Ja, wir verkaufen und kaufen einen großen Teil unserer Ware in Australien.

_Krimmkorn:_ Danke für ihre Zeit. Ich wünsche ihnen ein frohes Fest.

_Lord Granger: _Keine Ursache, ihnen auch ein frohes Fest

Geschockt las Albus das Interview mehrere Male durch.

Verdammt, Deutschland und Italien werden sich sicher auch bald den Europarat verlassen. Dadurch verliert der Rat immer mehr an Macht. Jetzt müssen sich diese Länder nur noch zusammenschließen und das Chaos ist perfekt. Ich muss wohl Fudge dazu bringen das er gegen diese Länder vorgeht. Es ist gut, das dieser Trottel von Fudge Zaubereiminister ist. Dadurch habe ich Macht über das Ministerium. Er wird es sicher schaffen, das die anderen Länder im Europarat sich auch gegen diese Länder stellen., dachte Albus und blätterte weiter auf die nächste Seite.

Reaktionen aus Englang und Frankreich  
_von Orion Backfield, Sonderreporter für Politik_

Adelige aus England und Frankreich waren empört, als sie erfuhren, dass sie zu diesem Ball nicht eingeladen wurden. Viele fordern, dass die Ministerien nun den Mitgliedern der Familie ihre Titel aberkennen. Wir sprachen mit Lucius Malfoy und er sagte zu den Ball: „Es ist ein Skandal, das die wichtigsten Zaubereiministerien nicht eingeladen wurden. Das zeigt nur, dass diese Organisation keinen Anstand und Ehre besitzt. Lord Griffin ist Mitglied des Englischen Hochadels. Deshalb ist es seine Pflicht andere Mitglieder des Hochadels einzuladen. Deshalb fordere ich, das man die Mitglieder dieser Organisation aus England verbannt und ihnen ihre Titel nimmt."

Auch für sehr viel Aufsehen sorgte, das der deutsche Zaubereiminister Helmut Kohl und der italienische Zaubereiminister Lapo Gianmarco auf den Ball anwesend waren. Experten meinen, dass vermutlich auch schon bald Deutschland und Italien sich vom Europarat lösen würden. Stimmen werden laut, wo nach es schon bald zu einem Krieg gegen diese Länder kommen könnte.

Ihr Orion Backfield

Albus las mit einen Lächeln den Zeitungsartikel durch. Ach, ich habe schon ein paar Verbündete in meinen Kampf gegen die Familie. Wie es scheint sind sie auch den Reinblütern ein Dorn im Auge. Gut, dann werde ich die Parteien einen. Nach dem Gesetz kann der Titel eines Mitgliedes des Hochadels nur durch Beschluss des Zauberergamott genommen werden. Jedoch müssen dafür alle Mitglieder des Gamotts dafür sein und sie selbst sind im Gamott. Dann muss ich sie wohl zuerst aus den Gamott bringen und ihnen danach das Genick in England brechen. Aber dafür brauche ich sehr viel Unterstützung., dachte Albus und blätterte weiter auf Seite 6. Schon nach den ersten drei Zeilen, verlor er alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Dort stand:

**Wer ist die Familie?**  
_von Hilari Todd_

Schon vor 5 Jahren berichteten wir einmal kurz über die Familie. Dort schrieben wir noch, dass es eine Organisation wäre, die keine Zukunftschancen hätte. Doch wir irrten uns gewaltig. Denn heute gehört sie zu den größten Organisationen Europas. Gerüchten zufolge, wollen die Gründer der Familie gerne ihre Geschäfte auf Asien ausweiten. Die Familie hat sowohl in der Zaubererwelt als auch in der Muggelwelt Unternehmen.

_**Wie entstand die Familie?**_

Die Familie bestand am Anfang nur aus ein paar reichen Familien, die beim Wiederaufbau der magischen Welt helfen wollten. Böse Zungen meinten, dass dies ein reines Verlustgeschäft wäre, doch es machte sich bezahlt. Gegründet wurde die Familie von den Familien Griffin, Granger, Peterson, Bottom, Strasnitzky und man munkelt das auch Lord Sal sein Vermögen dazu gelegt haben soll. In ihren Anfängen kaufte die Familie viele kleine Unternehmen auf, die vor dem Ruin standen und fusionierten diese zu einem großen Konzern. Bekannte Firmen die aufgekauft wurden, waren Diggels Uhrenverzauberungen, Beritis Kleider und Anzüge und Higgels magisches Bauunternehmen.

Innerhalb von drei Jahren baute die Familie den Konzern aus und errichtete zahlreiche Tochterfirmen, die verschiedene Wirtschaftssektionen abdecken sollten.

Higgel & Kiefer Bauunternehmen spezialisierte sich auf den Bau von Waisenhäusern und Schulen. Auch wurden sie mit den Wiederaufbau des polnischen Zaubereiministeriums beauftragt, das im Krieg gegen sie-wissen-schon-wenn völlig zerstört wurde.

Grasalpottom, spezialisierte sich auf Kleidung und Uhren. Grasalpottom stellt Kleidung und Uhren mit Verzauberungen her. Australien beauftragte sie mit der Ausrüstung all ihrer Auroren mit verzauberten Uhren, Umhänge, Zauberstabholstern und anderen Utensilien. Bei einer kleinen Razzia gegen einige radikale Schwarzmagier zeigte sich, dass durch die neue Ausrüstung die Verletztenzahl auf Seiten der Auroren um 90 % gesunken ist

Anderson & Co KG braut für mehrere Krankenhäuser und andere Organisationen die Zaubertränke. Auch liefert das Unternehmen, das eine Tochterfirma der Familie ist, Zaubertrankzutaten und erforscht Zaubertränke weiter.

In der Muggelwelt beauftragte die Europäische Union sie, die Städte der Mitgliedsstaaten neu zu gestalten. So werden in den nächsten Jahren mehrere hochmoderne Vierteln entstehen, um dort die Bewohner unter zu bringen. Bis 2010 sollen alle Städte der Europäischen Union aus hochmodernen Gebäuden bestehen, die durch unterirdische Bahnen verbunden sein sollen. Autos sollen durch diese Vernetzung ganz aus dem Stadtbild getilgt werden.

Des weiteren finanzierte die Familie Schulen in Afrika. Was ihnen im letzten Jahr eine Nominierung für den Friedensnobelpreis bescherte.

Verdammt. Sie sind gemeinsam nicht nur Politisch sehr stark, sondern nun auch schon wirtschaftlich sehr mächtig. Es muss doch einen Weg geben, sie wirtschaftlich zu schwächen. Mein eigener Bruder hat mein Erbe eingefroren. Nur weil ich nicht nach seinen Regeln gespielt habe. Jetzt habe ich nur ein paar tausend Galleonen zur Verfügung und damit kann ich keinen wirtschaftlichen Gegenpol aufbauen. Vielleicht können mir ein paar meiner Ordensmitglieder helfen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, besitzt Moody ein großes Vermögen, das durch seine Ablöse, die er vom Ministerium erhalten hat, sicher noch um einiges Gestiegen ist., dachte Albus. Aber eins war ihm bewusst. Die Familie war eine Bedrohung für die magische Gesellschaft und gehörte in seinen Augen unter seine Kontrolle gestellt.

tbc


End file.
